


Catching On

by Hello_Gorgeous



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Control, F/F, Freakytits - Freeform, Joan Ferguson - Freeform, Teasing, Vera Bennett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 50,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Gorgeous/pseuds/Hello_Gorgeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fan fiction, I love #Freakytits!<br/>Set Season 2 Episode 6<br/>Will Vera Catch on to Joan Ferguson game, if so, what will be the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoansGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/gifts).



As Vera stood In the kitchen with Joan on the other side of the kitchen counter, she looked nervously around her, while preparing her mother’s medications for the week, Joan says simply “She’s got quite a cocktail there” , while looking for a kitchen knife to prepare the salad, Vera responded softly,  
“Half of them don’t seem to work anymore, these orange ones are supposed to knock out a horse, they barely touch her”, a saddened look wiped across the younger women’s face as she looked down as her feet, there’s a slight pause, they both look up at each other and smiles, Vera’s was more innocent where as Joan’s was more wicked and almost corrupt, suddenly, Vera’s mother calls out for her, before she rushes off, she looks up , big blue eyes, and says “ thanks for this” with a grateful smile.

As Vera comes back down stairs, she finds Joan still preparing the salad, Vera walks besides her nervously, and asks

“Can I help with anything?”

“Actually” as the taller women says. Joan stops, and turns to her deputy.

“There is” Vera shook her headed agreeing with whatever Joan was going to asked and was prepared

“ I think some wine would go great with this meal, I think I might go get some” as Joan said this out loud, she thought to herself what else might be instore for tonight while alcohol was aloft In there systems.

Vera shocked said” Oh a-are you sure? I mean I can go get some if you would l-li-like, or I could come with you, I really don’t want you going through the trouble, besides you already-“

Vera was interrupted but an already made up Joan, shaking her head “Don’t worry about a thing Vera, if you don’t mind picking up where I left off, I will be back” gesturing towards the food.

“Of course!” Vera said excitedly

Vera assisted the Governor by grabbing her coat that she had taken off and put on the chair, Vera handed it to her with an appreciative and affectionate smile, as Joan grabbed her coat, she made sure to touch hands with Vera out of consideration, but while Vera thought nothing of their hands touching, she looked up to see a raised eyebrow and a shameless and suggestive stare. Vera turned deep red. Joan then walked towards the door, opening it and stopping in the entrance, she turned around while shutting the door and said “I’ll be back soon” almost flirtatiously.

While preparing the dinner, a rush of excitement fell over Vera she found herself jumping with excitement and glee. Unfortunately, without noticing, her fourth button on her white uniform shirt had come undone, revealing the tips of her lace white bra and a little bit of cleavage, unknowingly, she got back to preparing dinner, smiling and feeling calmed. 10 minutes had past and there wasn’t that much left to do so when she was done, Vera set out the cutlery and plates, abruptly, she heard a knock on the door, expecting it to be Joan, Vera she called out

“Come in!” happily, without much consideration for her sleeping mother.

“Hello, it’s just me” Joan said pleasantly with a bottle of Shiraz in her hand

As she walked into the kitchen she found herself somewhat shocked, not by the sight of the food or the cutlery, but the sight of the cleavage Vera was revealing, as Joan’s thoughts suddenly turned wicked and corrupt, Joan reassured herself that that Vera more the likely was unaware that her button was undone and relished in the thought of it. With deep observation and hint of a predatory stare, her thoughts we interrupted when Vera announced

“Dinner is ready” but then suddenly and confusedly noticed the way the Governor was staring at her; she nervously said

“uh... A-are you alright Governor?” 

Joan sharply replied “Its Joan… we’re outside of work” She smiled politely

Vera sits down for dinner and Joan is preparing two glasses of wine for the both of them, and while looking down at her meal, Vera notices a gap, and she can see her bra, quite noticeably at that, she then realised that her boss had a pretty clear view of her cleavage, she realised the stare that the Governor had given her and her face and neck went pink immediately, and Vera quickly and shamefully did her button up, and another one for good measures. 

Joan returns with two glasses of wine and notices that Vera had done up her two last buttons and was slightly angered, as now she’ll have to find another distraction throughout dinner. During dinner, Vera makes several attempts at a conversation, but because of her nervousness from her boss seeing her exposed, the words fell flat on the ground and made her look and feel foolish, but Joan didn’t mind, she knew Vera was blushing and she knew she was nervous, feeling the raw power over that this women had over her made Joan smile and applaud internally. 

Dinner was finished, Joan had finished before Vera, being so efficient and all. Vera seizes the plates and the wine glasses and heads to the kitchen; even though there was silence it wasn’t awkward, it was nice and almost calming. As Vera was about to wash the dishes, Vera felt a presence and the smell of hand sanitizer and clean clothes had overwhelmed her, suddenly Joan says over towering the women in front of her, “Don’t worry about that, I can do that, go check up on your mother”, startled, Vera gasps quietly as she turned around and saw that the Governor was only a few short centimetres away from her, and feeling the piercing gaze of her boss scanning her body Vera blushed once again and nodded with an grateful and fascinating stare. As Vera walks upstairs, her thoughts of Joan’s eyes were intoxicating to think about, “what was she thinking?”, “what was she looking at?”, “how was she looking at me?” all thoughts Vera was consumed in as she checked up on her mother, still fast asleep, almost peaceful. Vera walked into her own bedroom confused by her thoughts of the taller women, she shut the door behind her quietly, so Joan wouldn’t suspect anything odd, Vera placed her back to the door, and skimmed down to the ground, “Why is she invading my thoughts?” she asked herself desperately, “could it be that I want her to notice me?” She continued her thoughts regretfully “maybe I want her to notice me, but maybe not for my work ethic, maybe for something else”, Vera pauses, she makes a snap decision to take off her work uniform shirt, puts on a defiant white singlet that exposed some cleavage, and puts on the starch white uniform shirt back on, the whole thing unbuttoned she flips her hair out of the back of the shirt and lets her hair down, she said quietly to herself “ There is no way Joan doesn’t know how I feel…. Or how I want her attention” it clicked “ She knew the whole time, before I did, staring at me like that and knowing that I need her attention” she thought angrily, she adjusted her singlet to slightly reveal more cleavage and headed back downs stairs with the motive and purpose to try and make Joan hopefully jealous, or maybe just to get a reaction out of her.

Vera walks downstairs to find Joan just finishing the dishes and drying them off with an old tea towel.  
“How was your moth-“ Joan stopped directly in her tracks to find herself somewhat unfocused by the smaller women’s singlet that left a tremor run through Joan’s spine.  
Vera enchanted with the sight of Joan being speechless, she turned around and let out an uncertain but firm.

“It was a little hot, so I just decided to put a singlet on”

As Joan’s stunned response turned into a hot craving, she raised one eyebrow, the taller knew instantly that Vera was officially playing the game Joan had set up from the instant they met, the looks, the up and down body gazes, the lustful stares were all becoming clear to Vera, “finally” Joan thought. Despite this, though mind games were the Governors specialty, finding people attractive was not, and Vera being one of those people, was unpredicted and caught the taller women off guard. It irritated her. “Lastly… a challenge” she thought to herself, while examining the younger women with a demanding stare and an immodest look. After a few seconds of silence Joan abruptly said with an almost wicked smile

“Dinner was lovely but I must go” 

Vera slightly confused rebuts, “you don’t have to go yet, it’s still quite early.. y- you can hang out a little longer i-if-if you would like” stuttering a little nervously and unknowingly.  
Despite the lie of it being “quite early” Joan found it an open gate to her deputy’s thoughts and for the ‘challenge’ to commence, but distinguished to herself to be easy on her, though Vera was catching on, she was still a mouse in the company of a Lion, still so innocent and nervous. It made Joan's lips turned rosey from biting them.

There was a silence.

Vera interrupted the pause, “Sorry, if you need somewhere to be-“

“It’s okay, I’ll stay” Joan says demandingly while giving a pleasing smile.

Vera sighs, “Good” 

Then gives a gesture towards the couch for the older women to sit down, as Vera goes to the kitchen to grab two new wine glasses and the rest of the Shiraz from the fridge.


	2. Only A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what might happen during dinner? Better continue! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

“Did you like your dinner Governor?” Vera smiles assuredly

“You can call me Joan” She reminds Vera, with a dominating demeanour

“Oh…Uh- I apolig-“

“No need to” Joan interrupts and while giving a heartening smile, to ease Vera.

Vera swallows her uncomfortable state with an audible gulp, while still trying to look self-assured as she rolls her shoulders back and uncoils from her small frame to widen her shoulders, allowing herself to hide her slight embarrassment from the Governor.Joan smiles knowing that she has the upper hand and begins to ache with desire to control more than just younger women’s thoughts. Maybe her body? Possibly something else. Vera smiles back relived, unaware and curious of the Governors thoughts or plans, but self-assured of her own, not allowing the Governor to see her as weak or helpless, she wouldn’t pander along with Joan’s game, now that she had caught on she was prepared to study and break down the walls of Joan Ferguson, she sighed aware that this would take time, but with dedication and ruthless action, she knew she could get a reaction from Joan. During Vera's intimate and deep thought she was startled by Joan’s words

“You look beautiful today” Joan smiled suggestively, peering at the younger women as she tried not to blush

“In comparison to every other day?” Vera questioned with a laugh and a more then unusual flirtatious stare in hopes to get a reaction from Joan.

“No Vera, you look beautiful every day” Joan added, not being caught off guard by her attempt of flirting, leaning in a little bit to detect the slightest change in face expression, and noticing a change in her breathing rhythm, Joan just watching her chest fluctuate, it made her smile and feel triumph. Vera couldn’t help it, she reddened and looked down at her the ground, looking around, not daring to look the Governor in the eyes, as she took a sip of wine she saw the Governor through the glass of wine looking straight at her, Vera fought the urge not to choke as she felt the burn of her stare, waiting for her to response.

As both women sat on the couch and slowly sipping their wine while feeling the effects of the wine taking a toll on the inhibitions, especially Vera, Joan took it upon herself to finally open the gate to the unanswered questions that Joan wanted to know, not necessarily for any malicious purpose, but complete the puzzle that was Vera Bennett, not a hard one at that, but needed to be complete for Joan inner peace of mind, so she knew if she needed to, she could control all aspects of her Deputy, not physically, but psychologically.

“So Vera, how are you Mr.Fletcher?” She questioned expressionless.Vera somewhat chocked on her wine, putting it down, and putting her hand to her chest, unaware to bringing the attention back her chest. Joan was impressed.

“Uhh-I-I think we’re okay, I m-mean, we’re good, just being friendly” flabbergasted with her words, incapable to present confidence as she planned in her head in the slightest.  
Joan nodded signifying that she heard and was slightly bitter at that answer, not really knowing why, but never dared to tell Vera that. Shaking her thoughts, Joan questioned Vera after a few seconds of silence.

“Have you had any other boyfriends Vera?” the Governor said smiling politely.

“Mr. Fletcher was NOT my boyfriend” she spat “And…. I’ve only had a few boyfriends” Vera said trying to sound playful and confident but only being deceived by her body language that slumped over and with her head down.

“You must make all of your previous ex’s jealous, being such an attractive lady Vera?” Instead of Joan’s unusual prowl and purr through her words, she instead took a sip of wine, being relaxed and sincerely mentioning on the other women’s figure.

“Not really” she said giggling into her wine glass, taking this opportunity to strike back while the Governor was comfortable asserting plainly."I bet I make you jealous” with a flirty smile she chuckled and added “I’m joking, I’m joking” she repeated, making it apparent that she was being playful. Vera was able to say this without reluctance or being self-conscious. Joan’s head spiked up in shock, but then snuck into a glare only known as suggestive and commanding. Joan laughed slightly under her breath, then putting her glass of Shiraz on the coffee table beside them as she leaned in, startling the proud Vera as she gasped once again.

“I’m only jealous of control and power Ms. Bennett” her eyes governing Vera’s small form while glancing ever so slightly at her chest and her reddened lips and cheeks. She rested back gradually, gripping the glass of wine off the coffee table placing it on her lips as she took another sip, witnessing the smaller women body language. Vera had appeared to had handled it well enough to not crumble on the couch and gasp for air, but instead ceased to a seamless posture and smirked at Joan flirtatiously. Joan became weary. Vera was catching on.

A few moments of stillness had passed and Vera knew she was going to get feedback out of her, she prepared herself. “It’s Vera outside of work Joan” she grinned self-confidently at Joan.

Joan had to confess, she should have seen that one coming, and yet while impressed, was incensed that Vera was starting to govern the dialog and dynamic of the evening. Joan wanted control. All of it. Joan recuperated her pose and chuckled, “I’ll remember that for next time Vera, but I was just a bit distracted” staring responsively at her bare chest and cleavage, she peered up.

“And as a word of cautionary Vera….I can call you numerous other names outside of work too. It doesn’t just limit to’ Vera’.”

Vera confused as to what she meant, but knew that they were more than just words, there was a suggestion, and there was control in her words. There was now an irrefutable sexual tension that neither Vera or Joan could escape, but in saying that, Joan wasn’t bothered, she had produced it, she had control. The Governor grinned and clutched the two now bare wine glasses, put them in the sink and exhaled while leaning over the sink, repentantly knowing that she would have to leave soon. Better sooner than later. Looking over at Vera, sitting on the couch waiting for something to be said, still unquestionably anxious Joan huffed to herself, but admiring that she was holding her ground.

“Thank you for the lovely evening Vera, it’s being…. Nice” Joan said graciously and simply.

“Oh, but its only” she glanced at her watch, “oh’ she said disappointed “It’s almost 10:30pm”

Joan nodded in agreement.

Joan walked over to where her coat was, seized it and put it on graciously, not faltering, despite the quantity of wine in her system, Vera knew Joan could handle her liquor being a girl her height, and knew she was capable enough to drive, and hesitantly, was at a lost think of some reason for her stay a little longer, a rush of relief and displeasure ran through Vera’s mind and fingertips as she stood up slowly, walking Joan to the door, thinking of what to say to get the upper hand or to even to break the silence. Vera clasped the door handle and opened it while stepping to the side to let the older women pass while looking down. Before Joan walked out she stopped directly in front of Vera, grasping her hand in hers firmly, smiling sincerely.

“I’ll see you at work Joan” she smugly huffed to herself memorizing not to call her Governor.

“Will do” Joan said civilly with a smile and one raised eyebrow.

Joan leaned into whisper something in Vera’s ear, her hot breath being detected by the Deputy with a gasp, Joan continued, “By the way Vera” she whispered, an undertone of something more wicked at play, taking her face directing it front of and closely to Vera’s, she continued with demanding eyes of hunger

“I like your singlet” Joan leaves sharply, unlocking the car door and entering her car, leaving a heavy and flirty scent of air swallowing Vera’s lungs, Vera immediately shut the door after Joan had left the drive way, feeling dazed, smelling Joan’s perfume, feeling Joan’s hot breath as Vera lightly grasped her ear and neck, knowing Joan had won, but wouldn’t give up that easy. Vera was about to step up her game, she asked herself, “Just how far am I willing to go?” slightly winded, preparing a plan in her mind. Ready for the next day at work with Joan Ferguson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vera's intentions aren't so innocent anymore, see what she does next chapter, it might shock you.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Take Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this character :) There will certainly be more to come

Vera was awoken the next day by her screaming mother, screaming obscenities, and cursing at Vera. She went to attend to her mother, it was still dark outside and she knew it was some time in the very early morning. As she gave her mother another shot of morphine to tide her over until the nurse came at 6:00am, Vera went to her kitchen and got a glass of water to bring to bed. Vera couldn’t sleep that well, not with all of Joan’s suggestive acts and implications. She quickly glanced at the clock plastered on the wall directly above the couch where Joan and her had sat just a few hours ago, and she was right, it was very early, only 3:45am. Vera staggered back to her room, with a slight head ache and drowsiness. She placed the water on her bedside table, popped into bed and sat up, re-thinking last night’s events, she decided to come up with a plan, she grabbed her note pad and her pen from her bed side table draw, she began writing ideas  
IDEAS  
1\. Wear makeup –look more pretty?  
2\. Wear higher heels- might look sexier????  
3\. Have my hair down- LOOK PRETTY???  
4\. Fake mobile calls- make Joan jealous!!!!!!!!  
5\. Give stares??? (TRY)  
6\. Be direct! Straight the point (HAVE SOME CONTROL/ JOANS WEAKNESS)

It came to her in short waves of ideas on what to do tomorrow, but she had to think, what would Joan Ferguson have in store tomorrow? More suggestive looks? More inappropriate comments? Or perhaps something completely different, possibly just pure emotionless, professionalism. Like Joan usually was, or perhaps she might sneak in a few more moment that allowed to take control of Vera’s thoughts. Vera pondered why Joan would do this, why Joan would do this Vera, was it all about control? Or was it something else, something a little more deviant then innocent Vera had once thought. Although Vera’s approach to breaking down the Governor was more to do with seduction and flirtation or an attempt to make her jealous, but it wasn’t just for Vera’s pleasure to see Joan blush, it was to see what Joan was like when she didn’t have all the control, when she didn’t have everything mapped out perfectly …Or was it? A light bulb went off in Vera’s mind:

“Maybe I have to do something absolutely drastic to though Joan off”, “But what could do that” Vera said softly questioning herself, “Maybe flirt?”, Vera making it a mental note to keep that in mind, “Ask her for dinner?”, Vera’s breath spiked, then mentally huffed, “Or maybe...” Vera physically shook her head to disperse the rest of thought before it finished, she couldn’t possibly think of… kissing Joan Ferguson. Vera was frightened and reddened just by the thought of kissing Joan, she couldn’t even envision how that would take place, would it be at her place? Or at Joan’s? Or in the office? Vera’s breath declined as the restriction of air became apparent. Vera was gasping for air, she realised that she was having a panic attack. Vera tried her best to calmly place her knees to her chest, put her hand on her heart, and tried her best to regulate her breathing. After roughly 10 minutes Vera settled. Still in shock of where her mind was taking her, she took a sip of water and drifted off to sleep.

The alarm beeping noisily and loudly at 5:00am, a prepared and welcomed Joan Ferguson awoke from her deep sleep. Joan didn’t have dreams; she only had them on rare occasions when her sub conscious mind was trying to tell her something, either about her father or about control. Unleashing herself from beneath the white, %100 cotton bed spread, she put her slippers on. Her mane unravelled, with silver streaks falling upon her face, she marched to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast, full of all the right nutrients and a coffee, unsweetened, black, how she liked it. After concluding her feast, the thought of Vera pondered, she smiled immorally knowing that last night concluded in her favour, but Joan also knew that Vera was capable of much more than just innocent flirting. Joan was prepared; after all, she always was able to manipulate any situation with astute words and an intelligent mind to re-establish her position of control. Joan brushed her teeth, had a shower, cleaning herself from all the germs and the unwanted dead skin cells that formed while she slept. She got dressed, had done her hair perfectly, as usual, and lastly grabbed the pile of paperwork on her study desk and was off to work. Competent and controlled was Joan’s life. Perhaps not much longer.

Joan signed into the front desk, cold and emotionless, smiling politely who dared to look at her and smile back. She briskly walked into her office, opening her locker and putting her belongings in it neatly and tidy, she kept her paper work on her desk, preparing to complete all of it today, but beforehand, she sat in her desk, with perfect posture and viewed the staff work schedule and new Vera would be singing in approximately in 11 minutes and 20 seconds.

That time had passed, Joan prowled on the CCTV screen and watch as Vera approached the front desk. Something caught her off guard; Vera had her hair down, brown and curled. Vera was wearing make-up, not too much, but perceptible to the alert Governor. She murmured at herself realising that Vera might have not worn make up for her, Joan was preying on the Deputy, switching the CCTV screens to follow Ms. Bennett throughout the corridors and into the staff room, she saw Vera had place her organized lunch into the fridge and her bag into her locker. As Joan surveyed her attentively like a Lion on the lurk for her next feed or mate, a towering, much broader man entered the screen.  
“Mr. Fletcher” She repulsively hissed to herself, she continued to watch even more intensively, making sure nothing, that she wasn’t okay with occurred, like flirting or touching. NO! Undoubtedly none of that on Joan’s watch. Vera Bennett to her was her own little mouse she could form, and however she decided to do so, she would. Joan examined and scowled at the screen as the young women and man grew closer together, smiling and laughing, and then Joan saw something that made her tremor with rage, Vera blushed, she blushed on the cheeks and even noticed Vera bit her lip. 

“For Mr. Fletcher?” She said furiously under her breath, she stiffened her fists and respired as calmly as she could in her infuriated state. Joan exited the CCTV screen and went back to her paperwork keeping it in mind, and trying to control her temper. Joan was fully conscious of why it affected her so much, Vera was innocent, purely so, and because of that the Governor found her strangle alluring, she was also easy prey and indisputably lovely. She enjoyed the tingle Vera gave her, it wasn’t to Vera’s acknowledgment that Joan felt this way, it was the fact that Joan recognized she could control Vera. She could have anything from her and Vera would obediently comply, Joan trembled at the thought. But now Vera was catching on, Joan knew it was more a challenge. For which she enjoyed as well. 

Vera knew that Joan would be watching her on the CCTV screen or at least presumed she would be, so found it necessary to slightly flirt with fellow officer, Mr.Fletcher. He easily complied with the situation, unaware of Vera’s ulterior motive. To make the Governor jealous. Vera pulled all the tricks, smiling, laughing, and blushing, hoping Joan would see.  
Throughout the day, both kept to themselves without communicating, Vera’s thoughts pondered and drifted through her lunch break, blushing and slightly quivering at last night’s events. As she got more and more in depth with her thoughts, she drifted further and further away from the real world and was placed in thoughts of Joan’s lips, neck, how it would feel have Joan touch her. Vera shot up. Shocked, she quickly returned her lunch container to her locker and went to the restroom to identify her worst fear. Vera flung the bathroom stall door closed and locked it, backing up against the door, pulling her skirt up, reefing her stockings down, and swiftly hurling her hands down her underwear to confirm…. Yes, Vera was sexually aroused. The wetness on her fingers lingered at she coldly stared in shock. Vera was provoked from thoughts of Joan. 

“Oh my God” Vera said panicking, she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her fingers and threw the discarded toilet paper in the toilet and flushed, she exited the stall, to wash her hands, recuperating herself, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, she was able to regain control of herself, maybe not the Governor yet, but herself at least.

She exited the restroom calmed with perfect posture, strutting her way confidently though the halls of the prison in hopes that her boss was watching, sometimes bending over slowly at the right angles for CCTV, to pick up rubbish, blushing and smiling whenever Mr. Fletcher and herself got time together to talk. The whole time hoping Joan was watching. She was. Beyond infuriated, Governor Ferguson had finished her paperwork, using her resourcefulness and anger to power through it within half a day, and when had the time, peered at the CCTV screen, watching Vera playfully hit Fletcher when joking around and laughing, Joan’s nostrils flared, bringing her hands up to her face. She knew what she was going to do teach Vera who was in control. Her plan would commence later on a staff meeting. 

The rest of the day was uneventful. It was time to commence the staff meeting, Joan was there first, preparing the weekly debrief and usual examine of conduct among staff and prisoners. Vera came in secondly, seeing the older women sitting at the head of the table waiting for everyone else to arrive preparing the papers in front of her. Ms. Ferguson looked up to see a stoic deputy smiling flirtatiously. Without any hesitation or before Vera could even mumble a word, Joan strictly said  
“Sit down here Vera” as she gestured to the seat to her right. Full eye contact was made

“I think I might sit here actually” the Deputy pulling out a chair at the opposite end of the table, but before being fully seated she was bleakly interrupted by deep and startling words.

“Sit. Here. Now” Joan said clearly.

Vera, startled, made her way to the other end to sit beside the Governor. It was silent until the rest of the staff members arrived. Vera during that time, was on her phone smiling and giggling, not actually texting anyone, but just pretending, informing Joan Ferguson that she wasn’t the only one that made her blush. With every smirk and chuckle Joan would snarl and growl softly, but then reassured herself, that things will be fixed soon. The Governor looked up and smiled to herself, this smile was something out of the ordinary, it was like she had already won.

"You know Vera, with your hair down like that, it can be easily pulled, you ought to have it up...for safety reasons" The Governor whole- heartedly placed a dominating demeanour on the way she spoke, finishing it with a seductive stare and dark smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some gritty freakytits scenes soon to come. :) I hope you enjoy it


	4. Taste Like Cherries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera steps up her game... a lot. Does Joan win this round again? Or does Vera find a way to 'control' the situation.

Everyone had arrived at the staff meeting, Joan Ferguson instigating the conference with a few words for the over view of the week, general conducts, overall review of everyone’s competency through the week. Everyone listened so attentively when the Governor even muttered a word, it was something about her voice that commanded devotion, all staff members giving their fullest attention, Vera included.

Joan had established her thoughts and finished her enquiry with her part of the debrief and it was time for any observations from the other officers and what they thought of their own performances, arrangement of drug raids etc. One of the officers began speaking, and the rest of the staff began leisurely dozing off in their own little worlds. As everyone was not really paying attention, Joan was to trail through with her proposal. She initiated by inserting one of her long legs in between Vera’s and drew her foot along the inside of Vera calves, ever so gently, Vera gasped relatively loudly, gaining the attention of the other officers, she looked over at Joan instantly, entirely speechless, yet Joan’s face presented no alteration, impassive and cold. The Governor sarcastically asked,

“Are you alright Vera, do you need to get a drink of water?” Still cold and detached from her words.

“Ugh-uh, no, sorry” looking to everyone in the room embarrassed.

Joan shaking her head in displeasure playing the part of the unfriendly and unsympathetic Governor. She did it once again, but this time glared directly at Vera, as if not to say a word. Slowly, Ms. Ferguson hauled her foot higher and higher between the Deputy’s legs, Vera’s face becoming pink with anxiety. Vera tried to recover control by pressing her legs tightly together, not permitting Joan’s foot to recede any higher. 

Unfortunately for Vera, she had underestimated the Governors strength, as she pulled apart Vera thighs, just by re-adjusting her foot, Vera closed her eyes momentarily and looked to Joan in amazement and shock. Joan gave nothing back but a short and pleasant smile. The Governor could feel the heat coming off her mouse, she couldn’t have enjoyed this moment more. Joan didn’t exceed any higher then Vera’s upper and inner thigh, but slowly stroking it, it was amazing, “Ms. Ferguson was able to do this without any expression, no remorse”, Vera thought in astonishment. All of a sudden Vera positioned her hands underneath slowly the table, about to try and resolve this, trying not to be suspicious or to bring attention to her in any way. Grabbing Joan’s foot, squeezing it, as if to notify the Governor to ‘back off’, the instant this happened, Joan raised her head and faced Vera, with one raised eyebrow, Vera squeezed her foot once again and returning the favour by raising both her eyebrows. Joan snarled heavily at Vera, she dropped her foot back to the ground, disappointed and angered, she refused to look at Vera, as her plan had not succeeded, “I know I’ve made her wet, I could feel the heat”, Joan unexpectedly thought, as it wasn’t her usual well-spoken self. Vera remained in good posture. This was Vera’s time to strike. She looked over at Fletcher who was already staring, smiling cutely towards him, twirling her hair ever so subtly, enough for it to be in view of the Governor. Joan Ferguson witnessed what Vera and Mr. Fletcher were doing, interacting, more than that though, being coquettish, Joan felt envious that the brunette beauty’s hair twirling wasn’t reserved for Joan, but someone as ill-fated as Mr. Fletcher. 

Ms. Ferguson growled internally and without even realising it, placing her hand on Vera’s upper thigh underneath the desk, her hand slipped up the Deputy’s skirt, Joan wasn’t bothered who saw, but was clever enough to be precautious of bringing attention. Vera jolted her head towards Joan, seeing the anger and cold expression. She stopped her flirting with Mr. Fletcher momentarily and quickly grasped Joan’s hand that was firmly grasping Vera’s thigh, so she couldn’t pull her hand away. Vera clasped her hand tightly, trying to squeeze it to make the Governor let go, but she wouldn’t, she couldn’t. Vera’s hands became desperate to release Joan Fergusons hand from her thigh, the pain increased, Vera’ face showed this, Joan quickly examined the girl to hopefully see that her mouse had given into her, but instead saw her Deputy with pain across her face, holding back tears, Joan immediately let go, surprised to see how hurt she had been.

Vera didn’t look at Joan the entire time for the rest of the staff meeting, but was resolved very shortly after that occurrence. Vera walked away with the others, noticeably upset by Joan’s actions. But what Joan didn’t know, was that though it did hurt, it was a part of Vera’s plan, she could use it to her advantage. Joan still sitting there 10 minutes after the meeting had finished, grasping her hands together, looking deeply into the empty space where Vera was sitting, shaking her head in disapproval for herself “How could I be so thoughtless to upset her”, “I just required some control to calm myself, not hurt her” Joan thought to herself, angered at the senseless one second verdict she had made to squeeze her leg. She couldn’t help it; something had come over her, jealousy? Wrath? 

Shortly, the taller women went back her office, still with a strong and prideful stride, the clean clicking through the corridors from her perfectly polished heels, letting anyone within 10 metres know she was approaching. She resigned back to her desk, sat in her chair, and sighed in relief. Governor Ferguson was back in her sanitary territory, where she could choose to stay in solitude all day, talk as she pleased, act how she thought was necessary without any demands or without questions. It was control, and Joan Ferguson loved it. Possibly the only thing she would love.

It was time for Joan and Vera to go home, both of their shifts had ended. Before assembling her things from her locker, Joan peered at the CCTV screen to see how Vera was doing just before she left. She was in the staff room, organizing to get her things; then again, Mr. Fletcher conquered the screen, soaring over Vera. Joan groaned to herself “Just fuck off Mr. Fletcher” she thought, dissatisfied. Still inspecting, she observed something, Vera was uncomfortable, Mathew Fletcher was getting closer and had reached to the point where Vera was up against the locker, surrounding her, Joan couldn’t read what Mr. Fletcher was saying but was distressed and prepared.Vera was cornered by Mr. Fletcher, formulating some harsh words in her mind just in case this turned ugly; one hand had been placed besides Vera, leaning towards her, restricting her against her own locker, feeling wildly disordered and uncomfortable.

“What are you doing after work Vera” Mathew smiled

“Nothing r-re-really, just umm, looking after my mother”

“Ahh alright, hey I really enjoyed working with you today”, slowly bringing his hand up to her face beginning to stroke it. Vera gasped, she felt a lump in her throat as if she was going to cry, but was unsure why, she knew Fletcher couldn’t do anything to her in here. All of sudden a voice appeared, it emptied the room, filled it with an unquestionable dominance.

“Mr. Fletcher” Joan said enraged and controlling. Mathew and Vera startled, Vera turned her head to face the entrance of the staff room, where as Mathew turned all the way around. Feeling stoic, the officer arrogantly said,

“What is it Gov’ner?” with a smile and folded arms.

“It appears that you think this is an appropriate way to behave at work, to make such advances to your fellow colleagues, am I right Mr. Fletcher” hearing the insincerity in her voice, she ignored it. Walking slowly towards the both of them.

“I must make this very clear Mr. Fletcher…. If you request to make any more evocative actions towards Vera, or any other inmates or my staff, your attendance here at Wentworth or in any form of authority will come to a grinding halt, am I clear Mr. Fletcher.” Standing pompously, having no expression tied to an exceptionally intimidating stare. Mr. Fletcher uncrossed his arms and coiled over, unwrapping himself from his proud frame, nodded ever so slightly, then walked away defeated and softly spoke, 

“I apologise Vera”, 

“It’s okay” Vera with a forgiving face and warm smile.

Joan Ferguson still incensed, that Mr. Fletcher could make her blush, smile, be in control and frighten Vera. The Governor was infuriated. As Mr. Fletcher left the room to endure the rest of his shift, Ms. Ferguson turned to face Vera, walked closer to her and asked sincerely,

“Are you alright Vera?” sounding genuine.

“I’m fine, I-I shouldn’t of … flirted w-wi-with him in the first place” Vera says moping.

“I suppose so” the taller women said elevating one eyebrow and smiling with triumph.

Vera gently strolled towards the other women approaching her sensibly, crossing her arms, being only a few small inches away from her tall frame.  
“Did you get jealous today Governor?” she says softly and flirtatiously, “I hope I didn’t make you too mad” treading forward looking up assuredly, “I hope you didn’t get to ….distracted” Vera whispered gently, making the Governor’s breathing a little more rapid. A few moments of silence past.

“Still, thank you so much for what you did for me, if there is…. Anything I can do, just let me know” she says enticingly. The smaller women all of sudden grabbed the rest of her things and left to end her shift, swaying her hips as she walked away.

The Governor engrossed on her hips moving side to side, that she stood there even moments after she had left, just standing there re-imagining it over and over, “the way she spoke” she thought to herself “It was very suggestive of her” Joan huffed, she hummed and growled at the thought of her. Her lips. Her hair. Her eyes. Her hips. Joan instantly and finely smoothed over her bun giving herself a brain wipe of the images flicking through her brain like a slide show.

Vera had just arrived home, unbuttoning her top and re-imaged that night with Ms. Ferguson where her own fourth button was undone. Everything she was doing around the house gave her recollections to that night or even from the shift she had just came back from. Putting back the wine glasses, knowing that’s where she placed her lips, walking through the house, hearing Joan Fergusons heels click, sitting down to have dinner, knowing the place she sat was the place where the Governor had placed her coat. Just recalling those eyes, those dark brown eyes, so enthralling, taking charge with a single glimpse, a single eyebrow raise. Vera trembled. Vera knew she was getting aroused but didn’t care this time, as she was in the company of her own home. She felt an outpouring surge of warmth power through her body, she closed her eyes. It felt like years had passed before she opened them. She made an impulsive decision. She marched up stairs to let the nurse know that she had to go out and do some errands. She whisked herself away to her car, and started driving to Joan’s house. Trying to recall the address on the mail Joan had brought to work to sought out.

She had arrived at Joan’s drive way, she knew it was her house, because she saw her car out the front, her house looked flawless, so clean, fascinating even. She scrambled out of her car, raced to the front door, rapidly inspecting her watch to see what time it was “only 7:00pm…Good”, she thought to herself. She knocked sternly against the door, waiting, her stomach tossing, feeling nauseated but prepared, the anticipation was killing her. Abruptly, the door handle had turned and the door had opened, there stood an effortlessly elegant Joan Ferguson, confused to see Vera but certainly not bothered either.

“Hello Ver-“ Joan was cut off, Vera elevated herself onto her tippy toes, seized the Governors face and kissed her, placing one hand on her face and one behind her neck. Despite Joan’s absolute confusion and astonishment, her lips defied her, welcoming Vera’s lips onto hers. Vera then pushed her away. She stared at the Governor, feeling the victory; it made her tingle with excitement. Feeling all the control, it was inspiring; it was something she couldn’t deny she loved. She raised one eyebrow as to say “well how about that”, and then braced herself to walk off confidently without any hesitation. But before she could, a hand reefed her inside the house and all was heard was the thumping of the door as it slammed shut, and sensed her body being slammed up against the door by two very controlling hands.

There was silence, shock, fear, excitement and assurance aloft. Joan had placed both hands either beside Vera’s shoulders, inclined towards her, at level eye sight, Joan was lunged forward and all there was was stillness, but both could smell the scent of arousal and tension. Joan eyes seared into Vera, Vera keeping her high poised status, but being somewhat curled over, not audacious enough to level with the Governors fury.The taller women still glaring at her, towering over her, trapping her, in silence, a whole minute had gone passed before Vera muttered,

“Your lips taste like cherries” she said tenderly biting her own lip, provoking the Lioness that was Joan Ferguson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please give me any feedback, or even anything you would like to see happen :)


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera are fighting for control and power, Joan powerful and elegant, Vera determined and beautiful.

Joan’s fists clinched up against the door, breathing heavily, staring at Vera, knowing full well what she needed to do, but was mindful that she might lose control while doing so. Vera watching back collected, but still in a little bit of shock from being hauled inside. Faces inches away, Vera felt the hot breath against her face, it turned Vera on enormously.

“I’m sorry Joan, shouldn’t I-“Vera said flirtatiously before being interrupted

“Be quite” Joan strictly said, with a bottomless craving in her eyes.

“Or else I might have to lose control” Ms. Ferguson added, out of breath, trying to overcome her feelings and re-claim dominance of herself and the situation.

“It seems as if you’ve already done that.” Vera said amused.

“But look, you have some control…. I’m against the door, you’re in control of my body Ms. Ferguson” Vera detailed, the words flowing out her mouth, without reluctance and complete submission to her own self-assurance of what she was saying, not feeling fearful or worried anymore, just feeling robust and … wet.

Joan straightaway and smugly stood up straight; freeing her tall her frame off Vera’s from the door. She stood up properly and adjusted her attire appropriately.   
“Do you think you have the upper hand her Vera, do NOT dare of saying anything but the truth, or there will be severe penalties”

“Yes” Vera replied, stepping in closer, assertive and wet with lustful eyes.

Joan restrained Vera to the door by her shoulders, Vera obeying whole heartedly with that actions of the Governor, knowing full well she had won, she sensed the victory, it was drifting through the air, through her body, she could almost taste the control and triumph she attained, Joan then continuing,

“I am going to make this very clear to you, please don’t make me repeat it, or there will be agonizing punishments and remorse on your part. Understood?” Joan’s voice wasn’t out of breath, this time is was composed, and it was placid, as if she was started a brand new day. Vera was disconcerted by how calm she had become, starting to feeling anxious about the reputations of her actions.

“Okay” Vera said conforming with her words.

“If...You ever, challenge my authority, my control, my power, I will make sure you never forget the day I showed what true control means”  
Vera shook her head approving, not being able to express anything but excitement and fear, so aroused, so in shock. Joan suddenly placed her hand in between her legs; Vera jumped, exceptionally self-conscious and astounded to discover Joan’s hand touching her amid her legs. 

“Good” Joan Ferguson said with a immoral and hungry desire

“I smelt the excitement on you Vera… I was just double checking… seems as though I am right, I can feel it through your underwear” she said positively, without any unwillingness, shame and filled with an aching growl in her voice as she spoke,

“I can smell your scent Vera” Joan whispered into Vera’s ear, inhaling through her nose, breathing in the fragrance of her deputy and then let out a moan as she said “You smell like… cherries”

Joan pulled away, entertained by the smaller women, waiting for a comeback, an apology, a sign of defeat. Vera exasperated to say the least, she was dripping, she was exhilarated, the temptation to kiss Joan or to reply with a smart arse comment was boiling and as Vera continued to be out of breath an powerless to speak, trying to work up the strength from the winded encounter, to say something or to do something. A few moments of stillness had gone passed, both women gazing at each other, lust filled their eyes, and a red tint blushed upon their cheeks and lips.

“Joan” Vera said questioned, while biting her lip

“Yes Vera” Joan answered, Vera tingled at the way she said her name

“Please stop looking at me like that” breathless and nervous

Joan knew exactly why she was asking, she loved it, that was until Vera continued to say,

“Or else I might have to take some your control away Governor”, not smiling, but saying it enjoyably.

Joan cricked her neck to the side, brushing her hands along her face and putting her hair out her face, all out of frustration and extreme anger. “Leave. Now” Joan roared profoundly

“Are you wet Governor” Vera questioned, entirely disregarding her demand

“Get out!” the lioness was beginning to raise her voice. Her luscious black hair, accompanied by her elegant silver streaks was flowing down her face, looking like a beautiful animal ready to pounce. This was serious. Joan was about to lose her temper, Vera thought whether or not she would want to see that side of her, initially that’s all she wanted, but now that Joan was slowly tip-toeing her way out of her perfectly control atmosphere, Vera became frightened, but was too excited and too aroused to stop herself now.

“I can smell you now” walking around the Governor, circling her, slowly but confidently, they were like animals in the kingdom asserting dominance and power.

“Anger, jealously, control, pride, arousal” Vera says as she made a full circle around the taller women. Joan keeping her angered and weary composure, getting ready to bust, to explode, neither of them ready to see the true nature of Joan Ferguson

Joan roared. Loudly. Grabbing Vera’s delicate and small shoulders, dragging her towards the couch, pushing Vera onto it, Vera realised a small yelp out of fright, Vera’s hair falling out place, her buttons coming undone with the faced paced movement and within the confinement of the Governors controlling hands, without any problem or hesitation, mounting over Vera’s breathless and delicate frame.

“I’ll show you true control”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short in comparison to how long my chapters usually are, but hopefully I have given you a good chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed, comments are welcomed


	6. Blurred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Joan stop now? Can she?

Joan seized Vera wrists and pinned them either side of her, looking intensely into her eyes, leading her with her stare, powerless to stop now, it was too late. Vera was turned on, she couldn’t help, it , she loved being controlled by Joan, but she knew she also liked being in control. While the older women was jerking at her Deputy’s clothes, not waiting for Vera to take them off, she rips Vera’s blouse open, she stop and look at her bare skin and her white bra. A deep and depraved growl came from Joan’s throat as she leaned in to Vera’s ear:

“You’re mine” the Governor said without any remorse. Vera started to breath heavily as the scent of her authority, it was going too quickly for Vera, instead of being fully provoked and accepting the full wrath of Joan, she started to become uncomfortable, not because of Joan, but because it was going too fast, her endorphins were rushing through her body at light speed, everything around her becoming a little blurry.

“Wait Joan… please” Vera slurred, unable to keep up with her words. Joan heard her, but was too starved by her urges to fuck Ms. Bennett relentlessly until she passed out was too strong to halt.

“Joan, please” Vera expressed sadly, as she was struggling to push Joan off of her but not phasing the taller women’s frame.

Joan felt the Vera’s hands push and shove against her body, she felt the anxiety in her voice. She stopped immediately. The thought of hurting Vera, not in playful way, but truly hurting her, she couldn’t bare it. Joan refrained from her towering and intimidating frame, to unravel herself from Vera, and sat up, monitoring her breathing, regulating her heart beat to stable herself, to be able to help Vera and question her.

“What’s the matter?” Ms. Ferguson examined

“Are you alright” She continued, sincerely concerned, frowning gloomily towards the panicked women

Vera with her hand to her chest, she was breathing very heavily. To try and escape her anxiety and unclear vision, she closed her eyes securely. She nodded to the Governor, signalling that she was alright, Joan evidently knew she wasn’t, she moved gently closer to Vera in hopes to try and relieve her and calm her down. Vera flinched by the movement of Joan coming closer and opened her eyes, she could see undoubtedly that Joan was somewhat hurt at the fact that she had winced when she had come near her, but it wasn’t her, Vera couldn’t handle everything straight away.

Joan came closer to Vera, placing both arms around Vera; the Deputy followed the lead of the Governor and lowered her torso and head onto Joan’s lap, her arms wrapped gently around Vera, feeling slightly unease, as this was new to Joan, touching and being gentle was all relatively new to Ms. Ferguson. Vera was still red in the face and trying to regulate her breathing. 

Joan was looking down at Vera, gently stroking her arm and her side. After 20 minutes of just relaxing and stillness, Vera was fully calm and collected, but she had fallen asleep. Joan, while maintained control in all aspects of her, continued a healthy and clean lifestyle, dusted with routine and structure, she managed to easily convince herself that Vera staying the night was the appropriate choice; she had to make the difficult decision. She gently untangled herself from Vera’s delicate frame and reached the other end of the couch to get Vera a pillow, lucky enough for Vera, it was a big couch, shaped like an L, not that Vera was big in any way, but thought is an additional bonus. Joan walked softly to her linen cupboard, and got out a blanket for Vera, and placed it over, covering every square inch of her, tucking it in at the sides. It was a sweet scene to look at, her mouse curled into a ball, still looking stressed but somewhat at peace. It gave Joan a feeling she had never felt before. Tranquillity, without being in power or winning but just simply being.

Joan followed her usual routine before she went to bed, feeling less alone, but fighting with her instinct to kick Vera out, as it disturbed her usual routine. But she didn’t, and she wouldn’t. Vera awoke at 4:00am in the morning, feeling at peace and very comfortable, she ran her hands over the leather couch, feeling the outline and how soft it was. Her mind caught up with her, and she had realised three very important things. 

1\. She left her mum and the nurse at home  
2\. She kissed Joan  
3\. And that she just technically slept at Joan’s house

She was in shock, she replayed the events of last night over in her mind, and regrettably she knew she had stopped something beautiful and extremely exciting from happening because of her stupid anxiety attack. She also grasped the fact that she knew both were even on the control spectrum, both had and even amount of vulnerability and strength.  
Vera didn’t feel right about staying until sun rose, instead, she tumbled around the house looking for her purse, then realised she left it in the car. She tip toed to the door and opened it, she saw her keys placed on the coffee table besides Joan’s door and grabbed them; she went to her car, reaching over for her purse to grab her pen and her note pad.  
“Thank you, for calming me down, and letting me sleep on your couch, but just so you know… I’m winning” she wrote with a wicked smile, she turned around and once again tip toed around her boss’s house and placed the note on the kitchen counter, somewhere where she knew Joan would see it. She left, while locking the front door, escaping the habitat of Ms. Ferguson. 

She drove home in a daze of sleepiness and happiness, she was excited about the events that had occurred that night, besides her one woman show of ‘Let’s see Vera have a panic attack’, and she knew that today they both had work. She was sure Joan’s shift started at 7:00am and ended at roughly 4:00pm, but after work, she knew Joan had meetings to attend in the facility of Wentworth, because she had organised and let her know about them. Vera’s shift started at 11:00am and finished at 12:00am, she was trying to go for the longer shifts to not deal with her mother. She knew she would have time to flirt and pander with the Governors urges.

But in saying that, Vera found herself drifting off to what it would be like for Joan’s hands to placed gently on her body, like they were last night, but instead of stroking her arm, was slowly taking her clothes of, Goosebumps developed up Vera’s body, her mind twisting the though into something more sinister, as a rampage of thoughts of her boss, ripping off her close, enveloping her body, biting and sucking, Vera suddenly snapped back to reality and focused on the road. She was flushed and very tired, she was still able to get a few hours of sleep before she had to go to work.

Joan had awoken at 5:30am, she followed her usual routine of precision, but was welcomed to an unexpected scene, Vera was gone, a slight sadness washed over her body, but marched on through her morning, she went to her kitchen to prepare her nutritious breakfast, and saw a note that had been placed on her counter. 

“Thank you, for calming me down, and letting me sleep on your couch, but just so you know… I’m winning” Joan read aloud. Smirking, “I suppose my mouse hasn’t given up” Joan thought to herself smiling to herself light-heartedly with deep brown eyes staring at the note.

Work had started for Ms. Ferguson, keeping in mind the note Vera had left her. She couldn’t help but smile sinisterly, she knew today was going the way she had planned, she had the full control over today, unless Vera decides to pull one of here extreme stunts again… but she wouldn’t. Not at work, no, Vera may have grown a pair outside these walls, but inside the walls of Wentworth, she were to stay professional, and of course, Joan owned the facility, she was the leader, therefor she ‘owned’ Vera. As Joan starting re-thinking her course of action, she concluded to come up with a different plan, she bit her lip, knowing it would work.

Time had come for Vera to come into work, she had her curly brown hair tied up, letting the front of her hair drape around her face, framing her face. She was wearing make-up, light foundation, mascara that made her big blue eyes pop even more, and some rosy tinted lip balm. 

Vera saw Fletch at the front desk, not feeling awkward about they’re prior encounter, but instead feeling composed and forgiving.

“Hey Vera, I really do apologise, I must’ve gotton the wrong idea” Fletch said softly.

“No, no, no Fletch it’s alright, I apologise as well and you aren’t the only one at fault here” she said simply, grinning, trying to comfort the towering man.

“So we’re good then?” Fletch continued, with a smile.

“Yea of course!” Vera replied confidently giving a generous smile “I’ll see you later” Vera said as she walked away, beginning her shift.

Joan saw on the CCTV screen that Vera had arrived at work. Smirking, then exiting the screen and returning back to her work. Joan remained silent throughout the day, not notifying Vera to come see her, no conversations or communication through the walkie talkie, nothing, almost ignoring Vera, without properly doing so. It was her plan, in hopes to make Vera go insane, and to attempt one her stunts again, so Joan could reject the smaller women’s outburst of arousal and take charge. Finally showing her who was in control once and for all. She relished in thought of what her deputy was capable of, despite knowing that meant having an indeterminate outcome, she had a good feeling it would go as plan, especially considering her recent experience with the smaller women. She patiently waited for her nervous mouse to break, and expose another one of stunts, capturing her in a vulnerable state, then pounce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I KNOWWWW VERA IS SUCH A CHICKEN!!! :) Don't worry, more freakytits in the horizon


	7. Squirm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing super freakytits happened in this chapter, but do not be worried, there is another chapter coming VERY shortly

Throughout the daytime, Vera was expecting to be notified by the Governor, to imagine her lips as she said each word, with a lush red tint to them, especially whenever she had won a conflict or made a successful transaction with someone that ended primarily in her favour. She was expecting some sort of communication throughout the day, but there was nothing.

“Have I done something wrong?”, “Is she awkward about last night?”, “Was the Governor hiding from me”, all of these things Vera thought, she tried combating through the motions of the day, she kept in mind to remain poised just in case she was being watched on the CTV screen, she would walk about, strutting, swaying her hips, not too much, but subtly enough to hint confidence. She stayed away from doing anything to provoking to escape any further penalties, because the Governor ignoring her, it was beginning to be too much for Vera to grip, she brawled off the impulse to come up with some justification to see the Governor, because she knew that was what Ms. Ferguson wanted, to cave in, but Vera wouldn’t. Vera fixed her uniform, before mentally shaking her head, leaving her thoughts to dissipate momentarily. 

It was time for an afternoon break. Vera strolled down the hallway to enter the staff room, as she did she was greeted with a very tall fletch, they had run into each other and a burning sensation ran down the front of her blazer, as hot coffee was being spilled down her front, she immediately jumped back, gasping in shock, taking of her blazer as quickly as she could, running past Fletcher to run it under water to hopefully get the coffee stain out.

“Oh shit Vera- I am so sorry, I was bringing you coffee to say sorry for yesterday!” Mathew exclaimed, very concerned about the smaller women.

“No, no, it’s alright, I just gotta get this coffee stain out of my blazer” scrubbing a cloth on her blazer, not noticing any difference. 

Fletcher took over; he gripped her blazer and started mixing the water with soap to get it out more efficiently. Vera sighed in frustration, knowing she would have to walk around in just her white uniform blouse, instead of looking professional, and as a deputy governor should appear, she was too look equal to the rest of the staff, though this wasn’t bad, it did knock Vera’s perception down a few notches, as she realised, she was now going to prepare for comments from fellow prisoners. It annoyed her.

“It’s alright Fletch, I’ll soak it when I get home, thank you for helping me out though” She said smiling, folding the blazer appropriately and placing it in her locker  
“Vera I-“

“No, it’s okay” Vera smiled, relaxing herself with a sigh

“It’s alright, but I know for a fact, I’ll just have to deal with the prisoner’s reaction”

“Ha-ha, yea, there so used to seeing you look so professional and serious all the time, without the blazers, I must admit, does make you look more relaxed though, are you worried the prisoners might pick up on that?”

“I don’t know, they’re smarter then we give them credit for, but I’ll be fine, I’m just overreacting “she said steadily and with a shrug of her shoulders and pleasing smile.

“And not to mention the Governor” Fletch added

Vera’s head shot up when she heard Fletcher say it, Vera scoffed.

“Huh, yea” she said quietly, hesitant of what she was feeling.

“Don’t worry, I can come with you and just explain what happened, so that way if she sees you without your blazer, she doesn’t think you’re disobeying the officers uniform rules or whatever” Mathew said mockingly.

“It’ll be fine” Vera said carelessly, coming up with a thought to make the Governor break her silence. Vera sat down at the table, to have her afternoon snack to give her energy for the rest of her shift. Fletch placed a re-made coffee in front of Vera.

“So here was the coffee I was meant to give you before, I brought some proper coffee, not of that shit we got here” he smiled amused. Vera nodded and smiled graciously.

“Anyway, I have to get back to the rest of my shift, have a good one”

“You too Fletch, see you for the count, we’re doing all of H block”

Fletch exited the scene.

Vera sat down serenely, eating her sandwich in the company of no one, appreciating the immobility, she looked around, and witnessing the staff room and Vera was polishing off her ideas and certain results and consequences of her ideas for what to do with or to do to Joan. She inhaled heavily as each plan fell flat by her self-consciousness and eagerness to please the Governor. She knew she could use her missing blazer as a subject to talk to her about, but what would she say, it wasn’t a big deal, “Hi, Fletcher spilled coffee of my blazer” Vera thought, adding “Hi Governor, I didn’t feel like wearing it today” she said mischievously to herself playfully with senseless ideas. A missing blazer wasn’t big enough deal to bring it up with the governor; it would make her seem desperate to talk. 

A light bulb lit up I Vera’s mind:

“But perhaps I could make it a big deal for Ms. Ferguson; I could tease her with the idea, of taking my whole top off: maybe I could unbutton something?” Vera savoured on the idea of how she could play and manipulative Joan’s urges, maybe Joan would even lose a bit control at work” Vera’s legs began to feel week as she tried to stand, she sat back down overcome. She gulped audibly; she felt the wetness between her legs. She was wet from the thought of Joan and the power she could potentially have, she loved it.  
Vera composed herself, getting ready to provoke the Governor with some sweet and elusive looks, expressions and tone, all to get a reaction from Joan; she was prepared to go as far as it took to make Joan do something! Anything! She knew Joan was more than likely going to act cold and emotionless, but she knew she could make the lion escape its cage and come out, it might take a bit of forceful persuading, but Vera needed to capture the feeling of power again.

But before she even made out of the entrance of the staff room, fixing her blouse, re-adjusting it, to appropriately fit her frame, a crackle of the walkie talkie that was placed on Vera’s hip let out and then a stern and calm voice came out, twisted with dominance like two composing water colours mixing.

“Vera, my office, now.” As she heard the words come from her mouth, Vera bit her lip.

“Yes Governor” she said cheekily in response to herself, she could feel it; Vera was going make her squirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I am just setting up some special ideas that I have  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.


	8. Blazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera is struggling with how dominating Joan can be, even with just her words, but Vera is certainly up to the challenge.

Vera reaches at entry of the Governor’s office, knocking, she felt assertive, no one stop Vera, as her paraded around in assurance and lust. She felt prepared to whatever was going to be thrown her way, and was ready for whatever was waiting behind those doors.

“Come in” Joan said clearly, so rich, so clean, her voice was primeval, like every other feature of her, excluding for her mind. Vera walked through the door and arrived in her office, swaying her hips slightly as she walked leisurely towards the desk steadily.

“So, what made you think that dress code and conduct was irrelevant today?” the Governor knotted coldly.

“Mr. Fletcher spilled coffee on my blazer and I was unable to get out the stain, so I left it my locker” Vera retorted back boldly, Joan scoffed at her comment, as if not to care.

“He was bringing me coffee to apologise for yesterday” Vera said. Joan’s head slightly skewed hearing Fletchers name, even from the way she was sitting she was daunting, crossed arms, impassive face.

“Yea, I think he must have got really into the flirting you know, it can be so distracting and undervalued” Vera stated cheekily

Joan knew what Vera was doing, trying to provoke her into doing or saying something to please her mouse. Joan shot a look of disappointment, in hopes to embarrass her Deputy to not doing such things again, especially with Mr. Fletcher. It did nothing. But Vera had clearly misjudged the stubbornness of Joan Ferguson.

“With all my hair twirling”, as she twirled her curls slightly

“Biting my lip” as she continued biting her lip

Vera scoffed sarcastically “It can be so…. Rude sometimes, giving someone such corrupt thoughts by a few simple actions” she added with a shameless and frisky stare.  
Vera was stunned at how resilient she had become, in the back of her mind she knew the Vera just a week ago would never in a million years, even dream of saying such things, ESPECIALLY at work, and even more so to the Governor, but she couldn’t help herself, she was too appetizing and tempting to resist. This game Ms. Bennett and Ferguson were playing was a little out of Vera’s league, but she was also smarter than one would think, her gullible and naïve nature, allowed people a gateway to underestimate and belittle her abilities, whereas Joan didn’t do that, she just challenged them, it made her feel exhilarating. Joan continued to look at her “She is certainly more clever and deviant than I first thought, and I do very much enjoy a challenge” Ms. Ferguson thought to herself.

“Vera” Joan said with a dry articulation, as she picked up her pen, clicking and twisting it.

“I may not know of your plans, but I am aware of your objectives, and I must say…” As she placed the pen down, unclicking it.

“I am impressed, surely” She stood up, conquering the room, making it her slave. 

“But, in saying that, I will win Vera, you know it. I know it” She said walking towards her, standing directly in front of her, grinning down at her, her intimidation and physique filling the room with a thick air.

“And you must not forget Vera” she stood one step closer to her, with impious and dark eyes witnessing her body.

“I’m not the one who panicked and squirmed, was I?” buttoning up Vera top button, referring to when Joan had pinned her to the couch, ravishing her and governing her body with her fluent hands and dictating eyes.

Vera inhaled sharply as Joan fixed her button, incapable to move, too charmed by her touch, even if it wasn’t skin to skin, she imaged it in her head, Joan’s controlling hands clinching and dominating her body as her own. Vera snapped back to the present and formed a hungry and radiant stare; it was full of willingness. She needed to get a response from Governor, but she was sure that’s what the Governor was trying to do her as well, trying to get a reaction, she thought through all the ideas in her head while Ms. Ferguson laid her flat down with her glare, daring to hear a response from her mouse.

“Governor, I think I warrant a little credit” she licked her top lip, bringing attention to it, noticing her lips tasted like strawberries from her lip balm. She brought both her arms forward and crossed them, stepping even closer to her boss.

“I mean, I’m the one who made you so…. jealous, so… angry and just so…” Vera unfolded her arms slowly, reaching for the Governor’s blazer.

“Hungry for something you can’t have” Vera continued buttoning up Joan’s bottom button and pulling it down to adjust the taller women’s uniform for her.  
A deep growl resided within the Governors, she had to hand it to her, she made her feel all of those things, she couldn’t repel against the enticement and deceptions Vera had laid out. Joan took a deep breath in and sighed heavily, restraining her profound and wicked desires.

Joan sat back down at her desk and smiled at her, but Vera knew this wasn’t the end to her games, because she didn’t sense the triumph engulf her as it did previously, the Deputy knew Joan had something else in store that could conceivably through her off her pedestal and off her game. Vera knew better then to just expect the unexpected with Joan, she had to think, prepare and act cautiously if she were to overrule her in her own game.

“That will be all” the taller women smiled at her manipulatively, knowing she something else planned, and knowing Vera wouldn’t see it coming.Vera nodded in agreement and confusion, knowing she didn’t quite know everything going on in Jonas mind. But whether or not she wanted to was a whole other ball game of mental conflict.

“Also Vera, just be careful, be sure not to underestimate the power of people when under the influence of more… sinister thoughts and guidance” She smiled, Vera’s stomach curved, she may be in this game, but Joan was a Lion about to be wilfully let out of its cage, Vera was expecting something big to happen soon. She left her office with an unresponsive face

“What the fuck could that even mean?” “Is she going hit me where it hurts?”, “Where even is that? My mother? My career?”, “Will she get me when I least expect it?” Vera stumbling over every thought as she mentally fell to the ground and was at a loss of what to assume, but she knew to suppose something, Joan wouldn’t of imply such insinuations for no reason, there’s just no way, that would leave an open window for Vera to attack, Joan knew better then to do that, She was formulating for something vast.  
The Deputy Governor contemplated whether or not to continue with her flirtatious intentions and provocations, she felt pointless for always being so confident then being shot down instantly by misperception and hunger all dawned on by the Governor, but she had to be easy on herself, she was playing a game with the master of all mind games. As Vera was at a loss of what Joan was up to, what she thought and what she could be planning. She thought extensively throughout the day, trying to make sure it didn’t affect her work ethic.

Her shift had ended, it was very premature in the morning, she had operated a double shift, she knew Ms. Ferguson had left the facility and gone home, her shift had ended hours ago. The night sky was pleated with stars, all notably bright, she knew the sun would be awakening in a few hours to greet the rest of the world as the colours of the sky and sunrise mix, filling above with twirling colours and mixtures, a thought had crossed the smaller women’s mind,

“Joan would be asleep right now, lying in bed, without anything to think or worry about, besides this place of course” I wonder what her plan is, I just…wonder” Vera continued to think as she walked to her car, confusion light up her mind as she indulged in the thought of her confusion, dancing with her intentions and mind. She knew to let it go, she wouldn’t ever be able to find out until it happened whatever ‘it’ was, so she shook her head and mentally wiped all her anxiety away and decided to just prepare herself and to stay confident and enticing, to hopefully throw Ms. Ferguson off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I apologize for any grammatical errors! Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated :D


	9. 'Rose 319'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera is faced with a new start, and despite the sadness that comes along with change, she decides to make the most of it. She turns it into an advantage.

The next day had arrived, a cheerful and sunny Saturday morning, a crisp air was aloft as Vera woke up, the sunlight was inviting. Vera awoke, in her bed, it was 10:00am and Vera didn’t have work today, but was conscious Joan did, her thoughts drifted vaguely to the taller women, nothing provocative, just common thoughts of interest. “I wonder what Joan was doing now… probably doing paper work” she grinned to herself softly, for some reason she felt a serenity knowing she didn’t have to stay on her feet all day, she didn’t need to be witty and ready for whatever Joan was preparing and she didn’t need to think of anything to craze Joan into breaking down her walls.

Vera didn’t love the idea of sleeping in, but had a deep and well-needed rest from all the mental and physical strain she put herself under by going level with the Governor. She walked to the kitchen thinking of all the things she had to do today, or things she DIDN’T have to do today, it comforted her even more, she felt relaxed and at ease. Vera trailed to the kitchen with a spring in her step. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw two overflowing suit cases by the front door when going down the stairs. She stopped momentarily, and bowed her head in confusion.

“What the? Who are those?” They looked old, like someone had possessed them for over the expiry date. She continued to pace rapidly around the house, first going into the kitchen to see if anyone was here, and there she saw her mother, in the kitchen, hands placed together gracefully, gazing off calmly.

“Mum? What are you doing out of bed?” Vera said worried, her mum was startled.

“Vera, what did I tell you about scaring me, it’s not very nice to-do your mother is it? Only you could do that to your mother” she snapped back in response.

“Mum, why are there bags out the front? Are they yours?” Vera said circumventing her adverse remark

“You never were the brightest were you darling?” She scoffed, Vera still looking at her disordered.

“I appreciate everything you’ve done for me dear, but I don’t want to live with you Vera, I am only saying this to help you, because I love you, but you’re not very good at taking care of me” Vera’s mother’s eyes drifted as her words became manipulative and mean.

“I don’t want you looking after me anymore, I don’t trust you enough to take enough care of me” Vera’s mind competed through all the times she had abandoned her mother for work, the amount of times she had forgotten about her Mothers needs and put hers first, Vera’s chest started to ache as she was overwhelmed with disillusionment within herself and anguish.

“I was talking to the nurse, we’ve set up an elderly care plan, it’s quite good” Her words became muddled as Vera’s mind had taken all it could, it was almost like it had shut off, she knew her mother was talking about all the great things that the elderly centre could offer and was probably discouraging Vera’s ability as her caregiver, but other than that, her senses was weak, her vision was indistinct as she was zoned out and her hearing had become scrambled and any sounds she was processing was the sound of this was her fault, 

“How could I do such a bad job at taking care of my own mother?”, “I can have some peace and quiet without getting hassled every 5 minutes whenever I am home” “No wonder she doesn’t love me”, “No wonder anyone loves me”, “At least I won’t have to worry as much”, all these thoughts rerunning like an ancient record player fragmented and on repeat.  
Three fingers were clicking in front of Vera’s face, Vera’s daze broke when her mother snapped “Vera!”. Vera broke from her bafflement and unravelled herself from her thoughts and saw her mother’s fingers snapping in front of her face trying to get attention.

“Uh, yes, sorry mum” she said shaking her head to settle her mind to focus. Vera’s mothers head titled in disappointment and nodded slightly.

“I am going now, I expect you to visit, but who knows if you will” she said spitefully and harshly. Vera viewed as her mother left, her mother seemed at reconciliation with all that was happening; she seemed to have plenty of time to prepare for this transition in life. Vera was not. 

Stillness reined over the house, Vera's breathing was sporadic.

“You know what? I have to get over this, look on the bright side, I have the house to myself now, no screaming, no more abuse, no more mean comments, no curfew.” Vera thought trying to process everything. Nothing but her. She savoured swiftly in the positives that came out of this situation and celebrated.  
Vera went for a shower upstairs in ‘her’ bathroom; she put on some music from her computer desktop and was jolted with enthusiasm and a new start. Yes, she was down about her mother leaving her, but she couldn’t refute that the liberty given to her by her mother was irresistible and wonderful. Vera re-applied her make-up, besides her usual plain foundation look, she applied foundation, and concealer all a very light coverage as Vera’s face didn’t hold many flaws. She applied a soft pink to her cheeks to give her some colour, two coats of mascara and a red matte lipstick, named ‘ROSE 319’, she only ever dressed her lips in it once, when she was in her early 30’s and wiped it off immediately knowing her mother would disapprove. This look was very diverse for Vera, typically when she did wear make-up it was occupied of soft colours to make sure it didn’t bring attention. Her audacious choice of red lipstick made her lips look plush and full. Her face was highlighted and beautified.

She ogled in the mirror; she had her short brunette locks down, brushing just past her shoulders, her hair wavy and soft. Still in towel. She wasn’t going anyway special, but she sure knew this was a special day, and felt the longing to look the part, to look different, to be coherent with the affair that arose. Vera stopped for a moment, just bathing in the moment, enjoying everything she could, she felt as if she had so much freedom, and so much… control. Abruptly a thought popped into Vera’s mind,

“I could text Joan!” She eagerly thought

“Of course I couldn’t say anything to stimulating, not over text, I could just hint at a few things” She beamed lustfully as she bit her lip, knowing that whatever Joan had planned, Vera was ready to bite back.

She reached into her handbag to retrieve her phone and detected that she couldn’t find it. She emptied her bag and still... nothing, she anxiously combed over the house for the likely areas for which her mobile phone could be, but she found nothing. It clicked; she had left her phone at work. In her locker, she was shocked and reassured to know she hadn’t lost it. Vera felt a little peculiar, knowing she would be going to work in her casual attire. Well, right now she was in a towel, Vera giggled. She flushed tenderly before running upstairs to discover something appropriate and presentable enough for work and also something that might impress a certain someone.

She examined through her closet and draws; she picked out a grey V-Neck top, nothing special but fitting Vera in all the right places. She then picked out her tight black jeans and paired them with small ankle boots, matched with a small heel. She looked casual, but surprisingly pretty, her outfit hugging her frame, she put on a scarf, and she draped it over her shoulders.

She then looked in the mirror, she was stunned. For once she looked fairly good-looking, in her eyes; to Vera, beauty was within the beholder of youthful or confident women, but today, she knew she looked beautiful. Her red lips paired with a nude and neutral look brought everything together pleasantly. Vera thought, instead of surprising Joan at work by ‘accidently’ running into her, she would ring Wentworth facility and let whoever was at the front desk know she was coming in to get her mobile phone out of ‘politeness’, perhaps they would notify the Governor. She smirked impertinently. She picked up the home phone and dialled the number, it rang for a few short seconds and then someone picked up,

“Hello Linda Miles, Wentworth Correctional Centre” Linda said with a blank tone.

“Oh hi Linda It’s me, Vera!” Vera said unconcernedly and humbly.

“Oh hello, whatsup” Linda made her voice a lot more casual and simple, knowing she was just talking to a fellow co-worker and friend.

“I just left my phone on my locker, I just wanted to let you know I am just coming down and grabbing it shortly, and just let the Governor know, just in case she has anything to give me while I am down there, or so she doesn’t have a heart attack knowing I’m out of uniform” they both chuckled at the taller women’s expense.

“Yea, yea sure thing Vera, see ya soon” Ms. Miles said enjoyably.

Vera was now on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> Any comments are welcomed! Chapter 10 & 11, I promise are coming today aswell!


	10. Bite back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera, fully vulnerable. Who would take the lead?

Vera arrived at the parking lot of Wentworth Correctional centre; she was a little panicky, but only because her co-workers hadn’t really seen her out of uniform. She was curious as to what Joan might have said or her feedback to when Linda told her about Vera’s short appearance at the facility. “I wonder if she’ll peer at the CCTV screen instead of talking to me or facing me” Vera thought as she walked towards the entry. Vera felt confident; she was very self-assured, knowing that for once, she looked more than just pretty; it gave her armour suited with composure and power. She felt a tingle when she realised what Joan might do, would she comment on how Vera looked or would she just prowl on the smaller women? 

Vera was greeted at the entrance by Linda Miles,

“Hey Vera!” Ms. Miles exclaimed, content to see an accustomed face.

“Hello, has it been very busy here today? Many visitors?” Vera stated rhetorically, noticing Linda’s frazzled state.

“Yea definitely” She replied heavily sighing as she spoke.

“What the Governor say?” Vera said facetiously, hiding her true impious intentions.

“It was odd, she seemed like she didn’t care, and she just said ‘alright’, but then before I hung up, she said ‘thank you’, when doe she ever say that hahaha”, Vera was disappointed in the reply she received, but she knew there was no way Ms. Ferguson would allow her emotions or wicked intentions is caught by anyone other than her.

“Okay” Vera laughed politely. She walked off heading towards the locker room.

“Hey Vera!” Linda, “I like the lipstick, looks good” Linda continued smiling respectfully; knowing Vera wasn’t use to taking compliments very well.

“Thanks” Vera responded friendly with a warm smile.

Vera walked through the corridors, luckily the staff room where the lockers were stalled were separated from where the prisoners were permitted, so no mocking would befall, not that Vera would mind right now, she was going in confident and feeling amatory.

She walked to the arrival of the locker room, unusually, there were no security guards or officers, she didn’t pass anyone on the way there, and she stood at the entrance to see Joan, facing away from her, blinds down. She stood tall and proud. The Queen of control was in the room, she could feel it captivating her judgments. Joan Ferguson slim hands held one another behind her back. She was wearing black gloves. Vera unquestionably thought this out of the normal, particularly considering that no drug raids were planned today, and not just that, but her gloves weren’t plastic and cheap, they were made of leather.

A cold shiver ran through Vera’s spine as she felt a malevolent presence in the room, she quickly observed the room before Joan noticed her, or perhaps she already identified she was in the room, but wasn’t saying anything to make sure tensions were high. Vera noticed something alarming, the camera that was at the corner of the room, where she knew Joan would perve, was turned away. Vera knew this was it; this is what the Governor was talking about. The smaller women danced with sound of silence as she tried to stand proudly and stoically.

“Ms. Ferguson” Vera’s inflection was to say hello and welcome her; she walked casually towards the locker, where Joan was standing in front of. Vera stayed calm and tried her best to not let her flirtatious intentions get her into too much trouble. But it was too late for that.

Vera was standing only a metre away from the elegant and sophisticated women. Ms. Ferguson turned her head gradually, facing Vera. Her eyes flickered with lust and a deep darkness, her dim eyes capturing Vera’s body as her own, making it her art that she could look and touch whenever she pleased. Vera was determined to stay confident this time and not shrivel into the anxiety lurking beneath her calm physique.

“Hello Ms. Bennett, I understand you left your phone here last night?” the taller women’s voice was passive and had no undertones of anything flirty, but Vera knew better then to accept what was given to her, she knew to wait for Joan’s real intentions to seep through her icy words.

“Yes, it’s just in my locker” Vera clarified pleasingly, trying to stay unruffled, instead of letting her interest and temptation rule over. She pointed to her locker that was in front of Joan, her tall frame was blocking her from getting to it.

“Oh, I apologise” the Governor sarcastically retorted. She stepped one step back from the lockers, watching Vera’s every step as the smaller walked towards the locker. Vera foolishly thought that once she had got to her locker that Ms. Ferguson would move, as the space between them was feeble, a piece of fine paper could barely slip through.  
As the Deputy tried to circumvent the Governors gaze and upheld her original stature, her posture became hunched over as she felt the breath of the taller women on her neck and ear. Vera continued to open her locker despite her knees beginning to weaken and her co-ordination was dwindling. She unlocked her locker and swung it open; she turned around and was getting ready to shout in sexual frustration,

“LISTEN JOA-“

A hand slammed shut the locker door as Vera turned around, her sentence was impaired by her lust and vision of Joan hunching over her body, still much taller than her, allowing leverage and control. Two arms enveloped the sides of Vera, the flashbacks of when Joan had pinned her to her door began reoccurring and it was driving Vera insane, her legs began shaking. 

Joan’s dark eyes peered at Vera, sexual tension was filling their lungs, making the room darken and the faint taste of cherries was left in both their tongues. Twirling around there tastebuds, reddening Joan’s lips. She was locked onto Vera’s outfit, her body, and… her lips

“Those lips… are mine” Joan said easily and lustfully.

“Joan, you can’t-” 

She was once again interrupted; a black leathered coated finger hushed Vera’s red lips.

“Governor, I really don’t think you should do this. Not here. Not now” Vera’s voice was sharp but it was spoken softly, she knew not to attract the attention of anyone who walked past.

“Deputy, you do not need to be anxious about people walking past. Trust me” Something about her words spoke nothing but truth, but each word was coated in a bittersweet tone, she spoke assuredly with her words, as if everything was going to fine, but the undertone told another story, bursting with envy and lust.

Despite the wetness dripping from her underwear, she knew she couldn’t do this here, not like this, not at work. Somewhere where Vera could have the upper hand. Vera thought “I need to say no clearly, I need to”, “I want to win this game, knock her a few pegs down and change a few of the rules, I need to say no… for now”. She stepped back, her back fully against the locker, Joan’s eyes were full of desire and victory, she knew she had Vera’s body trapped, she knew she had won, and this time there was nothing she could do to back out of this, she had invited her to this scene, Joan was just playing her part. Only a few seconds were rushed by before Vera said very firmly said, making sure to imprison Joan’s eyes, locking them onto her big blue ones, making it personal.

“Governor, I don’t want to do this”

“Oh Vera, I knew you were defiant, but I didn’t know you were a liar.” Ms. Ferguson eyes were occupied with shameless arousal. Her leathered hand was draping across the younger women's lips and made her way down Vera’s grey top slowly caressing the front of her body with her fingertips, maintaining eye contact.

Vera’s breath became very heavy, she was incredibly aroused and couldn’t wait much longer before she lost control and had to have Joan. She had to walk away from this having the upper hand instead of Joan always capturing her control

She suddenly shoved Joan away.

“Joan…. I can’t…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!! I KNOW RIGHT?  
> Hahaha! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Chapter 11 is also VERY soon to come, I might wait a day or two before posting it for some suspense. Not sure yet :)


	11. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some realisations are harder then others.

There was a brief silence. Joan Ferguson was immeasurably provoked; it only gave her more drive for control and dominance. She stared at the younger women in irritation and lust.

“Why?” the Governor articulated furiously.

“YOU wanted to play this game” Joan continued.

“I’m not the one who started it” Vera snapped back

“On the contrary, I may have started this exchange between us, but YOU started the war of control between us, if you had just left-” Joan said with one raised eyebrow.

“Left it?” Vera questioned in disbelief.

“Leave you to play with my head and make me want you? And not get anything from it?” Vera exclaimed in disbelief.

“NO! There is no way you didn’t see this coming Joan, there’s no way you can tease someone with all your techniques of seduction and not expect me to bite back” Vera was infuriated.

“Oh sweet, innocent Vera” Joan’s voice became calm.

“I don’t mind that you bit back…” stepping closer to Vera, her eyes fixated on her ruby lips, biting her own as she suppressed any emotion to interfere. 

“I mind that you dared to attempt to break down my walls… to make me lose... control by locking your lips onto mine, by regretfully flirting with Mr. Fletcher.” Her face was disgusted by his name, knowing Mr. Fletcher got to kiss Vera’s lips, as she stared down at them; he got to witness her twirling her hair for him, laughing with her. It made her dangerously irritated and jealous. Joan Ferguson turned away; she couldn’t handle the emotion, emotions leads to mistakes. Vera then realised. This was more than just about lust and control; deep down inside the both of them, all of those actions were driven by a genuine like for one another, or was it more? Was it love? 

“That’s why Joan got so jealous, that’s why she gets angry so quickly whenever I was flirting with anyone other than her, that’s what made me want her so bad…what made me wasn’t to impress her that made me want her attention. It wasn’t just motivated by desire…” Today was too much for Vera to handle. 

Vera’s breath was held prisoner by her thoughts and shock ran through every extremity in her body. It was silent as she waited until she knew she could say something without choking. Joan’s eyes still remained fixated on her lips as she turned back to face Vera, she noticed Vera, pale, biting her lip, she knew she was anticipating what to say and was struggling to form an accurate sentence.

“Vera’s thinking something serious”, Joan thought. “Other than ways to get back at me” She continued to think.The taller women looked into her light blue eyes, trying to read her mind, but she couldn’t, she tried reading her body language, but she unable to, all Joan could do was ask.

“Vera… what are you thinking” she asked plainly. Trying to remain calm and in control. All games where off the table, nothing by curiosity and genuine concern were placed in the hands of Joan.

Vera choked as she tried to makes words come out, but all attempts botched. Joan walked towards her, she humbly walked over to her, she wasn’t intimidating in the way she walked, she wasn’t governing in her demeanour, and Joan simply walked over to the smaller women and cupped her face. Joan looked down and noticed she was still wearing the gloves. She quickly removed them. This moment was too important to ruin by any means. The silence wasn’t measured by sexual tension; it was filled with feeling and instability.

“Vera…” the Governor questioned again softly cupping her face, looking into her eyes. 

Vera shook her head and managed to softly whimper,

“Not here…” She walked out as briskly as she could, not grabbing her phone. Not saying anything more, everything running through her mind, she teared up slightly, holding back tears as she raced to her car, ignoring everyone’s presence on the way there.

Joan was left in the staff room, a big lump in her throat remained there, a building urge to tear up, but she didn’t know how to, she’d never really cried, she grabbed her gloves and marched to her office and locked the door. Tears were swelling in her eyes; she pushed it back as a surge of anger and desire for the younger women washed over her. She bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that pain was better than tears. She was perplexed by why that moment had affected her so much, why Vera’s sadness contributed a lot of Joan’s.  
She continued prompting herself how much she wanted to fuck and control Vera, instead kiss her gently and cuddle her. Every time her attempts failed she got increasingly angry and frustrated. She needed Vera to say what she was thinking. But because she didn’t, Joan had nothing left to contribute, no control, no power and no Vera.  
Joan stumbled through her thoughts and steps over the past week with Vera, like going through sorted files in her mind. Her mind check listing everything she could think of,

\- I find Vera very attractive  
\- Vera wants to please me  
\- I started seducing her subtly (for control & mind games)  
\- She caught on  
\- She started playing  
\- She broke the rules  
\- I responded  
\- She retorted 

“I got jealous, I became angry, I wanted her all for myself so no one could have her, especially Mr. Fletcher, I wanted her flirting reserved for me, but when it was, I was washed over by lust and deep desire for control… as always” Joan Ferguson thought to herself, she said it simply and focused, like she was trying to figure out a math equation.  
She was torn between control, routine and her more sinister thoughts of Vera. She was trapped between why she got angry and jealous easily, why was it so easy to be caught in that cycle; did she get angry because Vera was taking some of her control away from her? Or was it something else. Did Joan feel something other than the desire to control and manipulative Vera into lust? Or did Joan Ferguson love Vera. 

Joan was immensely disturbed and startled by her thoughts, she didn’t know love was something she capable of, but it explained more than Joan would ever be able to.  
“Is that what Vera was thinking before?”, “Did she love me too?”, “Does Vera know how I feel? Even before I knew?” Joan thought desperately. She was slightly angry because she was beaten to her own feelings. Vera figured it out before she did. Or did she? Joan rested her elbows on her desk as she sat down on her chair. Hands together, breathing heavily into them. Joan Ferguson was profoundly troubled by her extreme change of heart.

“I have to make sure” she whispered to herself.

“I can’t just assume this and plan from there, not this time, I have too much on the line, too much vulnerability” she thought to herself, still fixated. She felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time… Joan Ferguson felt nervous; she was putting aside her standard behaviour and placing a more vulnerable Joan on the table for Vera to judge as she pleased. 

She was going to go to Vera’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make as true to herself as possible while trying to dive into a softer part of her.  
> Comments/ Theories etc. are very welcomed and encourage!!!   
> Have a wonderful day!


	12. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Vera and Joan reveal how they really feel, or will the need for control step in the way?

Joan’s car was parked in front of her Deputy’s house. Instead of initiating this swiftly and efficiently, she stayed in her car, her mind blank, she wasn’t fully aware of what kept her away from the door, or what frightened her from asking everything she needed or even why she was scared in the first place. 10 minutes went passed and still Joan Ferguson sat there, re-organising her thoughts, profiling them into separate folders in her mind. Tossing ideas or thoughts that weren’t helpful and putting the others away just in case she needed them, things like: ways to get out of a situation that didn’t favour her in the long run, ways to control herself, how she would speak to Vera ect.

Joan stepped out of her car, taking a deep breath in through the nose and a heavy sigh out through the mouth. She fixed her uniform and started walking towards the door. She rang the doorbell. She knew if she stated her purpose, stayed poised and composed, nothing was going to go wrong.  
Vera heard the sound of the door ringing, she was expressionlessly sitting on the couch, drinking wine, spotting all the things in the house that were her mothers, thinking if she wanted anything, if she needed anything, but as well of thoughts of curiosity, she stared blankly at coffee table, everything in her house reminded her of the night Joan had surprised her with dinner, how everything that had been shared between them; dislike, jealously, control, anger, lust, were all driven by a deep and hidden love. The second it occurred to Vera that this was a reality, it all fit so perfectly, it felt right, but sounded so wrong.

She walked to the front door sluggishly, not caring who it would be. Vera opened the door, she was flabbergasted to see Joan, it was like a dream and she was in daze. In Vera’s mind she had thought of all the things she wanted to say, all the things she wish she had said, and now she was here, at her door step, but Vera was fearful to face her true emotions.

“Vera, I must speak to you” she said barging past her, making her way into her house.

“Govern-“Vera said softly, not being able to deal with the urge to tell her how she felt.

“It’s Joan outside of work remember?” Joan said stressfully, trying to make this conversation more personal.

“Right” Vera nodded and smiled slightly.

“Listen, I just need to talk to you, I have thought very strenuously about a few things, and I think it would be appropriate to talk about it, as two adults” Joan stated simply, trying to hold back her feelings, trying to get some answers before she acted. Ms. Ferguson wanted to know everything MS. Bennett thought and felt, before she exposed her emotions on a silver platter, for which she had never done before, and if Joan had to direct or even cold with her words while doing so, she would be.  
Vera on the other hand strained to make sure the Governor didn’t find out about her feelings, 

“It would ruin everything”, “she would just use it against me”, “It wouldn’t accomplish anything and there is no way either of us would get anything out of it”, all of these thing Vera replayed din her head to keep herself from sharing. The smaller women was afraid of the rejection she assumed she would receive by revealing her true feelings, and would do anything in her power to make sure nothing came out, even if that meant for her to be upfront and even mean.

Two contrasting women, having very similar and dissimilar thoughts. Joan Ferguson wanted the answers and was willing to do whatever it took to make sure she got them before she supplied Vera a challenging view of Joan’s feelings, whereas Vera Bennett was doing everything her power to NOT tell the governor how she felt in fear of rejection and would do anything in her power and control to keep it that way.

Joan walked inside, knowing where everything was, she sat by the coffee table, sitting professionally on the couch, legs together, hands clasped firmly and her silver streaks falling elegantly from her tight bun as her dishevelled judgments started taking effect on her appearance. Vera sat down soundlessly, refusing to say anything unless she was asked a question, but who knows if that would keep up.

“Vera, you and I both are aware that, yes, I have flirted with you and you have reimbursed that matter on plentiful occasions, yes?”

Vera nodded.

“Okay, I would like to know why? What made you think you could do that to me?”

Vera’s faced was stunned.

“To you?” Vera’s tone was coloured in disbelief. She snapped. Her promise to stay calm had quickly been refunded.

“What the fuck have I ever done to you?”, Joan’s face shot up, Ms. Bennett was about to erupt into a puddle of emotion.

“Vera, you know exact-“Joan raised her voice a little, she was beginning to become angry at Vera’s frustration with her.

“NO!” Vera shouted. Rubbing her temples as she got up across the room, trying escape the air between them.

“You started this, you admitted yourself that you started this ‘transaction’ between us, and like we’ve discussed before, I wouldn’t of had to flirt with Mathew and do everything else I did if it weren’t for you”, Vera’s neck was beginning to turn red with deadly mixture of desire and anger. A few seconds had passed.

“You played with me Joan; all I ever did was bite back!” Her voice was calmer but her body languages cheated her.  
“And you couldn’t handle it could you? No of course not, because YOU always need control” Vera continued as she stepped a few elongated paces towards the Governor, who was now standing up pompously.

Joan was furious, how could this mouse make her feel such things. She stayed calm in her body language, exasperating Vera even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW RIGHT!!!! UGHH! JUST GET ALONG :P  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave any comments, ideas ect.


	13. Unfamiliar Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has freakytits come to an end? Will Joan and Vera sought out there differences?   
> Should, Coulda, Woulda.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” the Deputy exclaimed.

“Vera…” Joan said slowly, raising her head, her eyes deep with lust and yearning to be in control.

“Please don’t talk to me in such a tone, because if you do, I don’t know how I might react” Joan was seeded with rage, she didn’t like people yelling at her, it made her feel ineffective and for the last time, Joan had promised herself that she would walk out of this with control, power and dignity, but a big part of her wanted Vera too.

“How do you not know Governor?” Vera said contemptuously.

“I thought you knew everything, I thought you maintained control in… all aspects.” Vera was dangerously close to Joan’s body, she felt the heat radiating off of Joan. Vera too was furious at how Joan would just question Vera after everything she and Joan had been through. She knew that her unacquainted love was too blame for her anger as well. Vera wasn’t able to manifest the courage to say what she wanted; and because of that, every word that came from the smaller women translated to anger, it was easier to express fury then love, especially with Joan.

Joan’s breathing was very thick; Vera could feel her hot breath on her face as she looked up at her.

Joan grabbed Vera face and kissed her, it wasn’t soft and passionate as she had envisioned it; it was controlling and dominating. Ms. Ferguson growled deeply and heavily into Vera’s mouth as she felt a surge of control wash over her, it was like her anti-anxiety medicine had kicked in. Vera gasped and struggled in the hands of the teller women but was unsuccessful to be released from her. 

Vera wanted to kiss Joan, she really did, but not like this, it was meant to be gentle, indulgent and thoughtful, not like this at all, Vera thought this as another one of the Governors tricks to invade her space to drag her back into the game to finish what she had started. But this wasn’t about games anymore. 

As Joan continued to kiss Vera, she softened once the surge of control had been washed down; she became serene and was able to enjoy the taste of Vera’s lips, she was able to trace her hands through her soft curl. The kiss had taken a sudden turn for the both of them. It became sweeter, Joan was welcoming this transition, and she was able to taste all of Vera with all of her senses, smell her perfume, taste her lips, and touch her skin. Vera loved and hated this kiss, she wanted this so badly to be the ‘real’ Joan kissing her like this, but she was so use to Joan being scheming and doing what she had to get across her point, Vera continued to try and push there teller women away; desperately trying to not fall into her lips, a lump made its way into her throat as tears formed into her eyes. With one big push the smaller women managed push Joan away. 

Joan’s heart began aching, she didn’t understand why she had pushed her away, she was trying to be forgiving, and she was trying to be soft and tender with her touch. “I thought that was what she wanted?” Joan thought gloomily to herself. She looked up at Vera, trying to cover the hurt in her eyes and the heart-ache she was feeling.

“STOP!” Vera shouted

“I know why you’re doing this, so just stop!” Vera shouted, begging to tear up. Joan stepped closer with denial in her eyes, shaking her head softly, begging a rebuttal.

“No, that’s-“Joan said delicately, trying to reach out to Vera gradually.

“NO!” Vera exclaimed. “Don’t come near me, because you’ll drag me in and make me love you even more!” Vera yelled.

Vera couldn’t believe she had said it, her heart was pounding and her legs were aching from carrying so much weight on her shoulders. Ms. Ferguson looked up; her resistance to crying had turned her deep brown eyes red. Ms. Ferguson felt shocked, for the first time, she was unsure of what to do to, and very unsure if was even able to do anything as her heart was aching, she found it difficult to speak or to breathe. She had never felt this.

“Please Vera, I lov-” the governor stuttered, choking out all she could, still standing proudly, swallowing her pride.

“No! GET OUT” Vera called piercingly.

Joan was to hurt to say anything, so she walked out of her Deputy’s house, slowly, breathing as much as she could. Vera watched her as she left her house. Unsure of everything.  
Joan Ferguson’s heart was heavy; her shoulders slumped over, her mind punishing herself. “I thought that was what she wanted, soft? Gentle? Kind?”, “I could feel it, I knew she wanted to kiss me”, “I am so stupid to have let her in, to have let her witness that” , “I shouldn’t of done that”, “emotions always leads to mistakes”. She replayed the events of that night replay in her mind as she pulled it piece by piece, and unravelling anything she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I do that??  
> *BITCH SLAPS MYSELF*  
> Comments, theories, complaints ect are welcomed! :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	14. Vera Bennett -Deputy Governor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something traumatic happens to poor Vera, what will Joan do?

The next morning, Vera awoke, in her bed, feeling somewhat numb, partially because she had no one to tend to, and no mother to care for and because her feelings had escaped her lips. She told Joan she loved her, well basically. She couldn’t deny it, she had told her boss to leave her alone so she wouldn’t fall even more in love. The thought of being in love made Vera uncomfortable, being in love with Joan made it even more painful, but somehow, it felt right. Vera was hesitant of what to make of today, but knew she had work in 2 hours, she could take her time, unwind for a little before going to Wentworth, where she would have to face Joan.

She looked around her house, leisurely walking around, taking her time with everything, trying to work up the courage to show some emotion, instead of it being bottled up in her head.

“What am I supposed to do?” Vera quizzed herself. “What is Joan going to do?”, “Is Joan feeling anything?”, “I wanted her kiss so badly to be true, but of course it wasn’t, it was just another one of her tricks to get me to fall harder into mind games”, Vera looked down sadly at her clenched hands, she closed her eyes forcefully to get rid of the pain that subsided In her heart that ached its way to her thoughts. “What if she never liked me?”; “I want Joan to just need me… I want…Joan”, tears escaped Vera’s eyes as streams of tears came from her heart-broken eyes. She wiped each tear away from her face, regathering her equanimity, she knew for now, not to get caught up on it, she had to get ready, and face whatever she needed to at work, whether that meant Joan would unlikely acknowledge her love for Vera, reject Ms. Bennett or just completely demolish everything that had happened the past week and a bit to return to her usual self; cold, emotionless, stern.

Joan was at work, sitting at her desk, filing through her paperwork, organizing and prioritizing. She tried to keep her mind at bay, to make sure thoughts of last night were kept in the secure cage of the Governors mind, unfortunately, it leaked through the steel walls Joan Ferguson had built up for years, making her heart ache and feel livid, not with Vera, with herself.

She was also uncertain of what to make of today, but she was to stay professional and in control… always in control. 

Vera entered the building feeling anything but stoic and proud, thinking about to the previous times she had walked through the corridors feeling confident and sexy and thinking of new ways and plans to break down the Governors walls, but now, she was here, in this perplexing and contradictory position.

She sluggishly walked through the halls of the prison, feeling a little bit better, because of numb state; Vera came off quite unapproachable to the other prisoners, which made her day a lot easier. The Deputy Governor had hoped that perhaps Ms. Ferguson was watching her on the CCTV screen, watching her move through the halls, observing her like prey, as she had always done. Vera’s mind drifted to all the moments that Joan had teased her and when she had teased her right back, how many times her foolish thinking was spoiled by Joan’s controlling hands, how Joan’s lips tasted, how in power she felt when she had shifted the dynamic of control between the two ladies. She felt a surge of excitement, she knew Joan would still want to play with her mouse, but perhaps it was too late to fix what had happened. Maybe she was better off without Joan, maybe Joan was better off without her.

Joan was fixedly starring at the younger women on the CCTV screen, to see how she was doing, to see if she was okay, or upset or happy. She just needed to know how she was. A wave of familiar desire washed over Joan as her lips reddened, she bite her lips in retort to this abrupt alteration of feeling. She still had the deep and immoral lust to prey on Vera, control her, rip her clothes off and tease her. This feeling resided in her mind and thoughts as she played with all possibilities like puppets on strings. She knew Vera still thought of her that way, she could feel it in her stomach, she just knew, it gave her a shock of control and provocation.

The Governor snapped out of her shameless daze as she was slapped in the face with the reality of the situation, there was to be no playing or touching or teasing anymore, not while this strain and heart- wrenching situation rested upon both there shoulders, this needed to resolved.

Throughout the day Vera was filling her duties as Deputy. As usual, nothing out of the ordinary was happening, except for the fact that all of H block was acting peculiar, being private with their conversations, running around, as if preparing for something, something was up, Vera wasn’t sure on whether or not to notify the Governor about this behaviour, but she knew if things got out of hand she had no choice.

Something was really wrong now, no one was in H block, Vera sent out a message to fellow officers to search for them, not to interrogate, just to know about their location in the prison so no trouble was triggered. Some minutes went passed and Vera trooped towards H block again to see if anyone had returned. She walked into the H block, investigating the cells. In Boomers cell, a piece of paper was stuck clearly on the wall it said, “SO SORRY VERA”, Vera was enormously confused and disturbed by the note, suddenly a bag was draped over her head, same material as one of those potatoes sack holders, she felt her body being reefed forward to her knees. The whole of H block was surrounding her, Doreen and Boomer holding Vera to the ground, making sure she couldn’t struggle or fight back.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Vera screamed, struggling her arms, roaring out in confusion.

“It’s just a little experiment Ms Bennett, don’t worry” Franky said with a sarcastic tone as Boomer laughed.

“You see, if the Freak keeps taking things away that are important to us, we might just have to return the favour, I’m just that kind of person” Franky added with a certain dark tone in her voice as she kicked Vera in the stomach making her cry out.

Franky grabbed Vera’s walkie talkie, placed it in front of her mouth, she nodded to Doreen who was reluctant the whole time, as the whole of H block was just following her orders, insinuating to reef the bag off Vera’s head. Vera was greeted with florescent light bulbs and the face of Franky, calm and collected.

“I want you to notify the Governors and your staff that you need help, alright… I want to make sure the Governor knows her protégé is in trouble...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Sorry for any grammatical errors  
> Comments, theories, criticism ect. are welcome :)


	15. Joan Ferguson - Governor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan enters old territory as she manipulates and taunts Franky for hurting her mouse.

“Doyle, please don’t do this, no one had to get hurt, you just have to –“Vera was interrupted with another kick in the stomach, she complied with Franky’s request, Doyle placed the walkie talkie up to her mouth and pressed the side button down.

“This is Deputy Governor Vera Bennett, I am being held hostage in H block” her voice was soft and out of breathe. She wondered what the Governor would do.  
A small crackle of Joan’s walkie talkie went off before she heard,

“This is Deputy Governor Vera Bennett, I am being held hostage in H block”. It was Vera voice. A piercing ache ran through her body, she quickly turned her CCTV screen on, amplifying the video surveillance of H block, and there she was, on her knees, her offices coming to her need, the whole of H block had weapons in their hands. Joan could tell by quick observation that this was all Franky Doyles doing. The sirens of lockdown had begun, and officers had been asked to deal with the lockdown, to do a head count and stay as a guard and eyes for each block. Only a few officers stayed tending to Vera, making sure no causalities occurred.

“You don’t have to this”, “Just drop the weapons”, “tell your girls to get into their cells”, “Stop what you’re doing”, all these comments repeating themselves by different officers.

“SHUT UP” Franky yelled, silencing them all. Licking her lips, thinking of what to do next.

“Get me the Governor, and nothing will happen” she said with a plain smile.

“This is the Governor, what do you want” the sound came from the walkie talkie, her voice sounded calm but underneath she was furious. She was going to make sure at all cost, Vera would not be harmed.

“You might wanna come down here Ferguson”, Franky said snarling at the other officers, peering at the CCTV screen, and she then again hit Vera, knowing the Governor watched as her Deputy was distressed on the ground. Joan breath spiked from her lungs as she saw her mouse fail to stand, fury was an understatement, but she knew she had targeted Vera because she was significant, not just to Joan but the whole department. The taller kept it in mind that to remain calm to benefit those around her.

“Tell your officers to back off Gov’ner” Doyle said through the walkie talkie.

“All officers that wish to have a place here at Wentworth will make sure to NOT do anything that puts Vera’s life at risk or threat” Her voice was particularly flawless, every words burst with power and influence.

Joan’s nostrils flared as she snarled at the screen, adjusting her blazer. Yelling back and forth were officers and prisoners spitting out remarks of defiance, the officers stayed back to ensure Vera’s safety, she was still on her knees, her head down, feeling conquered.

Tall, intimidating women approached H block, officer parting the like red sea as she approached, her hair tied back neatly, as always, posture as intimidating as an Eagle about to feast on its findings and her face impassive.  
Everything went silent as soon as she walked through the doors. 

“What do you want?” The Governor snarled, as she saw her Deputy looking hopelessly at the ground, her knees swollen and red, her face slightly bruised from Franky striking her. 

“I want a few things, but that’s because I’m greedy” as she laughed and look back at her crew, all standing behind her smiling cheatingly.   
Ms. Ferguson ridiculed; her wrath grew more and profounder as she heard Vera whimper as Boomer grabbed her by her hair.

“I want smokes back, I want all the privileges reinstated, I want-“

“Fine” Joan replied sharply. It was difficult to define how horrified she truly was, to know that Vera could be hurt, she felt weakened by the thought. Vera and Franky were shocked, Franky found it astounding at how easy it was to manipulate the Governor into giving her what she wanted, what everyone wanted, she smiled, she had gotton to Joan’s weakness, her suck-up Deputy. 

Franky gestured to return back there cells, Boomer shoved Vera to the floor, and a grunt was released from Vera’s mouth. Joan lifted her hand to gesture the officers to help Vera and to leave, they all did, instantly. It was just Franky and Ms. Ferguson standing, only a metre away from each other, watching, glaring, perceiving. 

“Do you think Doyle, that this will go unpunished?” She asked evenly, scowling down at her with all her authority and valour.

“Well I seemed to have knocked you down a peg just then… so… I think I’ll be fine...” Franky smiling smugly.

Joan scoffed in embarrassment of her remark.

“I find it fascinating that you undervalue not my just power as Governor, but as Ms. Ferguson” She said leaning, raising her eyebrow, the stench of a promising ill fate for Franky made her step back in fear.

“Also, these girls may buy your bold, hard girl act, but they don’t know about you an Erica do they?” Joan said plainly hiding her malicious smile. Franky was stunned, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Oh, I love you so much, I would do anything to see your beautiful smile” Joan said scornfully, narrating one of the notes Doyle had sent to Erica.

“I would think next time you consider hurting any one of my staff” Joan raised one eyebrow, exiting H block. Feeling the control wash over her as it tingled her insides, she applauded herself. No one could hurt her mouse and get away with it.

“Especially Vera hey?” Franky said defeated, trying to jab the Governor where it hurt. Joan looked back and shook her head in disappointment at her failed attempt and smiled as she marched leisurely in victory to the nurse’s station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter so far :) All your feedback and support has been so appreciated.  
> Sorry for any grammar errors.   
> Any comments or criticism is welcomed. Let me know what you think :)


	16. Admit It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera is tired and conflicted by Joans actions, "Is she doing this for her own sake" and "I know she cares about me, I can feel it".
> 
> The intelligent Joan Ferguson is not for the first time conflicted on how she should act and what to say.

While walking to the nurses station she realised how impacted she was knowing that Vera might have been really hurt, as a matter in fact, she was, she was hit several times. It exasperated Joan irately knowing that she was hurt- that blue and purple marks would taint her skin, the skin she had touched, smelt and frequently dreamed of. Her fist tightened, and she looked down ignoring her impious thoughts: she had to stay focused, she lifted her head, exhaled deeply and proceeded to walk more firmly, like a true Governor should, tall and proud marched Ms. Ferguson like a lioness marking its terrain. She saw the entrance to the Nurses area and continued walking towards the entrance with resilience and poise.

She stopped at the door, her body un able to step any further, an overcome sound escaped her mouth as she tried to say something, she saw Vera, coiled over, her short legs dangling off the side of the bed, she looked so innocent. The nurse was inspecting her bruises. Vera looked up to see a tall woman conquering the room with all her influence and valour. Joan seemed patient and collected, not allowing the nurse to see the more worried and softer side to Joan, but her desperate need to know if her deputy were okay seeped through her eyes, they demanded to know, Vera could see it, and her heart broke at the sight of the Governor soundlessly lament, of course Ms. Ferguson would never admit it nor show that. 

“You should be okay, just put an ice pack on all the sore places, and you should be fully recovered in a week, Doyle must’ve hit you pretty hard in the stomach, so no heavy lifting, just take it easy.” As the nurse smiled and exited the room. For some reason the nurse, let alone anyone for that matter, felt the impulse to leave when in the presence of the Governor. 

Both women looking at each other. 

“Why did you get so worried about me?” Vera quizzed as she sulked at the ground in confusion.

“Because, you’re my staff, it’s my duty-” Joan Ferguson said before being interrupted

“Yea... right.” Vera specified as she sighed in doubt. Both women knew they loved each other and knew they both held a deep lust and care for each other. Ms. Bennett was too blind sighted by the Governors normal behaviour to see how she really felt, but was conflicted to know how worried Ms. Ferguson had become, “she was even too willing to go as far as to comply with prisoners. Now that was a big deal, especially for her”, Vera thought to herself, trying to accumulate a rational explanation as to why Joan would care so much, “it has to be a part of her plan, there’s no way she could just feel that way”, Vera bitterly thought to herself.

Joan sighed; she adjusted her blazer and sat down on the chair next to the bed, the Deputy staying put, crossing her arms distrustfully.

“It’s not like you to just compile with prisoners Governor” the Deputy spat, desperate to hear an answer. Truth be told, she wanted to hear “Because I care for you”, come out of Governor Ferguson’s mouth. Joan continued watching at her, detecting her body language, "If only she knew how much I did care for her, only she knew how I really felt, she’s too stubborn and blind to see that I can be something other than controlling” Joan doubtfully and hopefully thought to herself, continuing to make eye contact, forming ideas of what to say.

“Yes well my staffs is an important part of the Wentworth facility and therefore to me” Ms. Ferguson stated hesitantly, eager that would make Vera drop the subject, she couldn’t do this now, especially not here. 

“You know what?” Vera said irately. She stood up, walking towards the door, closing it, she turned around, making sure no one in the hall ways heard what she was about to say.

“I understand that you are incapable of any other human emotion other than lust and anger, but I didn’t know you would be so close minded as to go as far to say that you put me as the same level with every other staff member here!” She exclaimed her frustration and desperation growing.

“Ms. Bennett!” The Governor said frustratingly.

“NO! You wouldn’t do what you did to me to ANY other prison officer! Admit it! You care for me! Please for the love of God admit you having something other than just control and desire governing your emotions!”.

There was austere and dense silence.

“ADMIT IT!” Vera exclaimed with a heavy heart.

Joan looked up, she looked back down at her hands, she bit the inside of her cheek, calming herself “How dare she talk to me like this, how could she not see how much I care”. She knew no matter how much this hurt, she had to stay calm.

There was a lifeless silence, Vera was desperate to hear an answer, she needed to know whether or not Joan really did care for her, she needed her to say it. As the stillness cultivated more secluded and isolated, Vera sighed with a broken heart. She knew she wasn’t ever going to get an answer from Ms. Ferguson, Vera knew she cared for her and vice versa, but whether or not the Governor loved her was an entirely bigger ball game the Vera was too tired to enter. 

“Listen…” As Ms. Bennett said, choking back tears and frustration, her voice cracked.

“I love you, and I care for you. But it’s clear that there nothing here for me, and anything you manage to form would only be ways of making me fall deeper in love with you so you could use me… I just-“ her voice was intermittent by her indistinct vision as fat tears came streaming down her face, she wanted so dreadfully for Joan to love her back, not just play with her but to need her too, but she knew with a heavy heart that she wasn’t capable of doing that.

Joan incredibly shocked and distressed, she wasn’t able to speak, she wanted to be soft, she wanted her features to welcome Vera’s emotions, but instinctively and regrettably, Ms. Ferguson remained looking satisfied and robust, but her insides were perverted with misperception and her mind was dispersed, she was trying to form something to say like “I do care”, “I do love you”, but she had never really said that to anyone, she didn’t know how. Vera was unable to say anymore, so she composed herself and sighed calmly in and out- frustrated that the witty and proud Ms. Ferguson couldn’t think of anything to say. 

“I’m going home for the rest of the day” Vera said coldly, taking one last look at the tall women, who managed to stay silent. Joan Ferguson, not for the first time, was left in a room, quietly with her thoughts. The nurse entered the room, disordered as to why the Governor stayed behind, alone in the nurse area.

Joan walked to her office, the whole way, resuming her authoritative physique, and preventing her impulse to tear up. This was extremely disconcerting and infrequent for the formerly cold and taciturn Joan Ferguson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoe you guys like this chapter, there will plenty more the come over the next few days! :)   
> Any criticism and comments are welcomed :)


	17. Beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is no fairy-tale.

“Why can’t I tell her? “,”What is wrong with me?”, “I need to do something, I need to show her”. All thoughts trotting off in her mind. She was hurt knowing her Deputy felt so wounded by her absence of sentiment, and the fact the her mouse thought she didn’t feel anything for her, “that’s preposterous, I tried to inform her, and she did little to acknowledge it”

The Governors willpower was mounting sturdier, her patience was wearing thin and her control was seeding deeper. Something about this woman made her feel. She made a snap and unintended conclusion, uncommon for Joan Ferguson, she was going to Vera’s place, once and for all, and despite the result, whether she would walk out her place feeling irrepressible and unbound or heart broken and mind shattered, she was going to resolve this once and for all.

Vera Bennett did more than step up to the game and catch on, she brought a whole army of emotions and feelings along with her, weaponries Joan Ferguson didn’t know how to guard herself from. She made her feel. She drove to Vera’s house once again, she hated repeating the same action, her motto was to never have to do thing twice, because to her, it meant she had failed. This time she was set out on a mission, a mission that would determine a lot more than just a simple yes or no answer. Her uncontrollable lust for Vera had grown into something deeper, or perhaps something deeper had blossom into an immoral lust, she was soon to find out.

There was no time wasted, Ms. Ferguson left her car and knocked clearly on the door. On the other side, Vera was upstairs, packing the remainders of her mother belongings, she had three separate and large boxes, one of them labelled, “THROW OUT”, “GIVE AWAY”, “CHARITY”. She was on the floor, looking over all the things she had placed on the floor, spread out. Her actions and thoughts were not coherent, she was mindlessly categorizing everything whereas her thoughts were all consumed by Joan, her lips, her words, actions all stained upon the younger women’s skin and mind. 

She was alluring, she was powerful, controlling, enticing- Deputy Bennett was interrupted by a stern knock on the door, her instincts knew it was her. Of course it was her. Her mind was at battle on whether or not to open the door. She sluggishly leisured downstairs, she took a sharp breath before opening the door. There stood, a tall, sophisticated and graceful woman, hair pinned back so perfectly, her silver streaks making her pour with refinement and her eyes so dark and alluring, her usually prominent features were soften by the dimmed lights in Vera’s house. She wanted to keep it dark and quiet.

“Vera” Joan said, as she walked past the younger women. 

“Joan” replied Vera.

“I am going to ask you a series of questions, I don’t care how much it hurts you to answer them, I need to hear them” Joan said plainly trying to ignore Vera curls that had released form her French braid.

Vera’s was in disbelief, but she stayed calm, she was unable to determine how much more secrets and ulterior motives she could handle. The shorter women gestured to the lounge, it felt like deja vu to the both of them. Joan sat down appropriately, Vera followed. 

“I will answer any questions, but as long as you answer mine, and don’t worry, im sure I couldn’t be anymore hurt then I already am so…. No hiding, no lying, just the truth” Vera Bennett stated, staring directly into her eyes, feeling the warmth seep between her legs.

Joan nodded in agreement

“Firstly…” Joan’s breathing intensified, she couldn’t do this sitting down, not while Vera was biting her lip, she stood up, Vera’s head shot up in confusion.

“Do you care for me?” Joan said directly.

“Of course I-” Vera stated in disbelief.

“NO! Simple answers- yes or no” Joan’s voice was piercing and clear.

“Yes!” Vera defensively replied

“Why?” Joan spat defensively, Vera saw the stone walls, slowly crumbling, it frightened her a little bit. Vera didn’t’ have an answer; because she had no idea, she bit her lip.

“Why would you care for someone that only wanted to rip your clothes off?!” the Governor exclaimed heavily, growing more frustrated.

“Hmph??” Her face scowled in bitterness waiting for an satisfactory response. Vera stood up.

“I don’t know why! I have no fucking clue” Vera was slowly getting closer and closer the Governors intimidating wrath.

“Alll I know is every time we flirted, or t4eased, I wanted something more afterwards, I want more than just rip each other’s clothes off, I was happy whenever you got jealous because it meant that you felt something too!!” Vera yelled. They were standing directly in front of each other. Joan could smell Vera and Vera could feel Joan’s breath.

“I tried to tell you how I felt and you-”

“I attempted too, but what did you do? You told me to leave!” Joan interrupted, exasperated.

Silence was the only answer for the both of them. Both stubborn women, unable to admit and commit. Vera’s curls dangled across her face, her lips and cheeks flushed red with anger and she bit down a third time on her lip, hoping to feel something other than ager.

“For the love God stop biting your lip Vera, its disrupting enough having you be beautiful, but biting your lip doesn’t help”

Vera was toppled by the word “beautiful”.

“Did you just call me beautiful?” Vera said in shock.

“Yes. I also mentioned on your lips. Please stop.”

Abruptly, she knew how Joan felt, she could feel it too. She finally felt something other than confusion and disorientation. Her mind was done speculating, it was free to think of other things other than being jammed pack full of emotions. She didn‘t need to hear it, she knew she felt something. Joan knew it too. Both women stared at each other, there formerly aggressive demeanours turned into a relieved and sweetened smile.

“Would you like some wine Governor?” Vera said relived.

“Sure.... Its Joan by the way” Joan said plainly while smiling sincerely, she was relieved too.

The naïve and sweet Vera still acknowledged there was a lot more to come; Joan wasn’t going to let this slide. The cold and perfectionist Joan Ferguson knew this wasn’t the end to their game, more shameless and immoral gestures were to unfold, more emotions and sentiments were to develop. Tonight was an ending and a beginning, but yet a lack of change proved otherwise. But it didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your comments and support through all the chapters.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. :) Notes, criticism and ideas are welcomed.


	18. Breathtaking. - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera and Joan make amends, how long will it last?  
> How long before Joan's instinctual behaviour and Vera's new found love of power and Joan intervene?

The two women assembled themselves on the couch, drinking wine that Vera had hunted from her kitchen. Both of them ogling at each other, pondering on the previous weeks, gossiping about other staff members.

“So Vera how is your mother?” Joan’s articulation made it seem as if she already knew the answer.

Vera stopped, looking down at her glass, taking a sip. Ms. Ferguson looking intensely, observing her body language, detecting the smaller women coiling over, gesturing something bad or unsatisfactory had happened.

“She decided to leave… I wasn’t good enough” Her voice was dry and cold. The words echoed in Vera’s mind, but luckily she snapped out if it. She looked up, seeing that Joan was feeling empathic. 

“No, you are Vera, you’re more than good enough” the taller women said sharply.

“It’s for the best, trust me” Joan added assuredly.

“I believe so too” Vera smiled, gazing the Governor.

“Why is it so dim in here?” Ms. Ferguson spoke softly, taking a sip of her wine- her voice like velvet, altering the mood and topic. She found it perplexing to feel too much emotion, she had come a long way by letting herself feel, but she were to take it slow, the only rehearsal she had at feeling vast things were, anger/jealousy and desire.

“I wanted it just well-lit enough to see where I was going, so I put a few candles out, I just wanted be in the dark for a while, sounds unusual, but it was enjoyable” Vera said light-heartedly. 

“I understand” Joan said with a genuine grin.

There was a peculiar peace between them, instead of everything being so intense it was finally still and comfortable. Vera let down her hair, brunette waves falling upon the smaller women face, Vera didn’t think much of it, but Joan was looking at her in envy and longing; “why couldn’t I look as beautiful as her?”, a thought she rarely ever stumbled upon, she was usually quite content with how she looked, handsome and alluring, but every now and then, the thought crossed her mind, making a sick and gutted feeling crawl across her entire torso, starting from her heart to her stomach. She shook off the feeling and then started to admire her beauty, her big blue eyes, her soft hair, her lips, her smell, all these things compiling into one temptation after another. Joan knew for this to be an effective evening she had to stay composed, permit herself to feel and communicate those feelings that weren’t going to risk this lovely evening, doing so by not to falling into old habits, such as, getting jealous enough to hurt her mouse or allowing her craving and hunger cultivate as profound as it did, bordering on sexual assault. The Governor was to refrain from feeling those things so she could make room for other emotions, like contentment, happiness and perhaps even love. 

Not for the first time - Deputy Bennett looked up to see Ms. Ferguson observing her intently. 

“Is everything alright Gover...? I mean… Joan” she said smiling securely.

Joan naturally nodded “Mmhm” gesturing a clear ‘yes’.

Vera looked at her in confusion for a second, but decided not to delve into such thoughts, as she was having a wonderful time being able to feel at ease, instead of trying or think of some way to incite Joan. Although she couldn’t deny that she treasured the pleasure she got when she made Joan desirous and envious, she prized the control and authority of Joan she would have, even if it was brief and short-sometimes that was better, because it meant that Ms. Ferguson had something up her sleeve, it thrilled Vera more than her body could comprehend; all of a sudden- a wet feeling started forming between the Deputy’s legs as she thought of all the opportunities of tonight and how she could take control. The younger women knew tonight was going to be fun and she was sure Joan wouldn’t mind if she just finely teased her.

Vera was evidently unaware that Joan wanted to abstain from those immoral behaviours and emotions. All she knew that is was an offer that could lead to much more, and she couldn’t give that up.

“I have to think of what I could do to subtly provoke her” Vera thought swiftly, she thoughtlessly believed that there was a certain time schedule for flirting,“Let down my hair, check!”, “Put some lipstick on? No she’ll notice that, it’s not subtle”, “Bite my lip... I already know that gets her devotion” she thought al sequentially, she was looking around, witnessing her atmosphere for ideas, she looked to Joan, her enchanting dark eyes already fixed on her.

“Is everything alright Vera?” the taller women asked, her voice sounding soft and silky. 

“Of course it is, this is nice” Vera said as she took a slow sip of her wine.

“Then relax, you abruptly seemed slight nervous or hurried” Joan said gently, Vera decided to fold her legs underneath her.

“Holy crap, she can read me like a book” the shorter women thought in amazement as she shot a smile of appreciation towards Joan, the more Vera gazed at her for ideas, the more she realised she was right, she needed to relax, take it step by step. Let it come naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, theories are enjoyed as usual :)  
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Chapter 19 is posted as well!


	19. Breathtaking. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor is many things, controlling, alluring, intelligent, confident elegant.  
> Vera Bennett sees Joan Ferguson in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter :)  
> PLEASE! Leave a comment/notes or theories if you have any  
> Have a great day/night!

“Joan, can I know a little more about you?” Vera quizzed openly

“You may ask any questions you like Vera, the promise that I will answer them is a different story” Joan said mischievously.Vera bit her lip, looking away, thinking of things to ask, making sure Joan saw her teeth graze upon her bottom lip.

“Uhh what about your family?” the younger women said eagerly.Joan’s head instantly looked down.

“I don’t have family” she said tenderly, knowing that indulging something so intense and sad could disrupt the evening. These evening was to be controlled and stay lovely.

“Vera looked at her in doubt and empathy, but due to Joan’s warm and open tone and her body language that that topic didn’t need to go any further.

“Umm… Oh! I know! How about some secrets Ms. Ferguson, hey?? what have you got locked away in the mind of yours” By Vera’s tone, both women knew she was being seductive and playful, each word full of exhilaration and yet so soft, rolling off her tongue- that was now dressing across her top lip, tasting the wine on her lips. The wine was slightly affecting Vera’s judgments, Joan obviously not, being part Russian; liquor didn’t affect her quite as easily. Joan’s mind was distracted by her lips, her judgments gradually trailing off to more immodest and lustful thoughts. She shook her subtly, re-focusing. 

“Did she do that on purpose?”, “I hope not, I won’t be able to contain myself, we both know that” the older women asked herself, observing Vera, examining her body language, her dark brown eyes surrounding her body like guards, for any signs of sexual arousal. Joan’s pupils seized Vera’s crossed legs, pressing tightly together, her cheeks beginning to redden, her lips flushed and her eyes rich in lust- she could essentially smell it on her, she was doing this on purpose.

“Silly girl, she knows what will happen; this shall be taken with precaution and restraint. I am in control” the taller women pondered to herself arrogantly, as she elevated her chin and one eyebrow. Vera knew Joan was catching on.

“How the fuck did she manage to figure out so quickly… well more like, how the fuck did I expect her not too!” the shorter women thought. Vera wanted something wild to happen, she saw the lioness un-do her tight bun, thick dark locks of hair decorated softly over the older women’s face, just past her shoulders; the whole time making direct eye contact. Her silver streaks entangled with the rest of her hair, her mane was pressed into a soft wave from being in a bun all day. The candles softened her usual distinct features, making her look… beautiful. 

Vera was awestruck by her elegance and realised her beauty, perhaps it was the lighting or perhaps, metaphorically and literally, she saw Ms. Ferguson in a new light- the Deputy always found her boss tempting, sensual, self-assured and poised, but beautiful was something that lazily slipped her mind, up until now.

Ms. Ferguson, while sitting on the couch, besides Vera, sitting up so she were facing her, allowed her expression and face do all the talking, she was going make Vera back down by showing her she could control everything with just her eyes, until she noticed Vera’s sudden change in breathing, her cheeks had become a soft pink colour, an enthralled smile splayed across her cheeks gently. Joan was stopped in her tracks, she began feeling apprehensive about not understanding or knowing why Vera was looking at her like that, she assertively poised her chin upright to display her fake inattention of Vera’s expression.  
“What is it?” Ms. Ferguson spat, feeling the insecurity breed.

“You’re beautiful” Ms. Bennett breathlessly stated.

“I mean… you are beautiful” She added.

The Governor was enraged, she was never ‘beautiful’, maybe handsome, alluring, confident and sexy, all yes, never beautiful, she became frustrated because she didn’t know how to retort, firstly, no one, in her whole life ever called her beautiful- Secondly, because of that, she briefly thought Vera was lying, like it was a part of her mind game, to mock her or trick her. The older women felt a surge of confusion, she hated it, her mind was similar to a chess game, everything had its place and when one thought or idea wasn’t good enough, a better one would overrule and take its place, now every chess piece that symbolised her profound articulation and thought/idea processing was halted, pieces spaced and thrown away.Joan mumbled some vowels together, unsure of what to say, looking incensed and muddled. Her mind slowly re-adjusted itself, placing all right pieces back. Vera saw her mind unfold and re-organise itself as she handled the word beautiful.

Something about that words for Joan Fergusons truck a nerve, a big one at that, being beautiful to Joan, meant a lot more then just being aesthetically pleasing to the eye, it meant something deeper, it said something about that person, about who they were.

“Govern- I means Joan, don’t be confused… or angry... please” the smaller said unmistakably, still in reverence.

“I’m not!” the taller women said abruptly.

“Oh… I just… I don’t like being called beautiful” she added plainly, giving a simple nod.

Vera smiled politely

“I apologise, but I don’t take it back” Vera’s remark made Joan slightly frustrated, but it only lasted a few moments as she saw a sweet smile crawl upon the younger women’s face, Joan couldn’t help but smile too, it was sickly sweet, kind and contagious.


	20. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan, seductive and confident. Vera wants it all
> 
> Inspired by "Hands to myself" Selena Gomez.   
> I listened to this song as I was browsing YouTube... definitely suits this chapter.

Both women sat back down on the couch, Joan recollected herself, Vera on the other hand was still enthralled by her beauty, so while they spoke, she was happily observing all her beautiful features, while finishing of her glass of wine.

“It’s quite late Vera” Joan said, staring at the younger women.

Vera instantly looked up at the clock, ‘11:00PM’, it was late, but Vera didn’t want this night to end, too much had happened, it wasn’t going to end so simply.

“And we’ve finished out wine” the taller continued remorsefully.

“I have other bottles” Vera said, trying to think of reasons to make Joan stay, even if it were 30 more minutes. Joan looked at her thoughtfully, knowing Vera wanted her to stay; having company was a nice change.

“One more glass and I shouldn’t probably leave” Joan said regretfully, with a sweet smile.

“Sure “Vera said smiling, with a gloomy undertone. Vera stood up, the effects of the wine were rather unmistakable, the room was turning as she stood, and she placed her arms to the side to balance herself, the world slowed down a little.

"Don’t worry about it darl, let me get the wine, you sit down” Joan said with a gentle smile splayed across her cheeks as she aided Vera to sit down. Vera sat down thankfully, as she felt the hands of the Governors on her forearm; it comforted her, one touch from her made her world stop spinning entirely, now it was all absorbed on Joan. Vera watched her boss as she walked to the kitchen, hips swaying side to side, her posture so impeccable walking with poise and such purpose.

“I have to kiss her before she leaves… I have to do something” Vera thought to herself, “I can’t let her leave without kissing her”. Ms. Ferguson returned with a glass of water and another glass of wine for herself.

“Here Vera, drink this glass of water, nice and slowly” as she handed her the glass, her hands skimming her fingers lightly, entangling her fingers with Vera’s subtly, making direct eye contact, her dark brown eyes hungrily looking down at her vulnerable Deputy, like prey.

Vera undoubtedly sensed her fingers linger as she passed her the glass of water, her breath was poisoned by her touch. She looked up with lustful eyes and shortened breath. She sat down next to Vera. Vera sipped her water slowly, engrossed; it had felt ages since she had felt her touch.

“Are you okay Vera?” Joan said mischievously.

It was hard to determine what Joan was thinking, Ms. Bennett glaring deeply, trying to read Ms. Fergusons face expression, but all she did was take a sip of wine, raised an eyebrow. Her eyes darkening. Vera nodded in assurance as she realised the Joan knew what she was trying to do.

“Good” Joan expressed genuinely, but there was something leaking through, there was something prowling underneath her words.Vera’s drunken signs vanished, her senses had heightened and her heart began beating faster, suddenly it stopped. Joan bite her lip. Something she never saw her do, unless she was thinking, at work or something, but no, she wasn’t at work, she was in front of her, observing her, and she bit her lip.

“Sleepover” Vera said sharply, breathless.

Joan stared at her, she knew she was going to say that, she could read it all over her, she loved that she could read her like a book, she treasured it, but in saying that, a part of her fired up when Vera did something that she didn’t see coming, it made her feel challenged. Joan knew Vera would be expecting a ‘no’ for an answer, because she was an individual who favoured routine, and little to nothing was going to change that, that’s how she was, how she had always been. Perhaps it was the wine, but she wanted to do something different, she had already come this far and so far the results had been in her favour and she had been in control the whole time, she felt the odds of a good outcome and new experiences where in her favour, she knew this would go well, as a matter of fact, Governor Ferguson had a plan. It was delicious.

“Sure” the Governor said naturally, taking another a sip of wine, her heart beat began racing faster, but she managed to regulate her breathing as she assured herself, that this for the greater good, for herself at least.

Vera looked in her in shock “Holy fuck? REALLY? Is this happening, oh my goodness?” Vera thought to herself, not expecting that comeback, her face did little to hide how surprised Vera felt and what she was thinking.

“Don’t look so surprised Vera” Joan chuckled, her eyes lighting up.

”Oh sorry!” Vera exclaimed, closing her mouth from shock and then smiling sweetly.

“Don’t worry, I can sleep on the couch” Joan said placing her wine glass on the coffee table, waiting for a response. “I can’t make Joan sleep on the couch! She should sleep in my bed!” Vera thought loudly to herself.

“Sleep in my bed, please I insist” the smaller women said kindly.

“I’m sure you do” The Governor said teasing her mouse.

“No! I mean, I can sleep in my mother’s bedroom” Vera retorted, blushing immensely. Trying to keep her composure.

“I am sure it’s fine, I’ll be fine” Joan said playfully.

“No please, no one needs to sleep on the couch; you can sleep in my room!” Vera insisted profoundly.

Joan sighed in response, “alright, if you insist” Smiling.

“Fine, but if there is anything I can do” Joan’s eyes were very suggestive. Joan collected her blazer from besides her, which she removed while the two women were gossiping earlier. Vera walked her to the stairs, Vera and Joan walked up the stairs, the taller women watched Vera’s hips sway side to side and Joan’s lips moistened; her strategy was just about to commence. Vera and Joan had gotten the top of the stairs, Vera’s mothers bedroom was right across from Vera’s bedroom that was directly besides the top of the staircase on the left side. They both stopped, bathing each other’s bottled up desires.

“Well this is my bedroom” Vera stated as she opened the door, both women close to each other, dripping in buried down lust and flecks of emotional connection.  
“Thank you” Joan said smiling flirtatiously

Vera’s heart dropped at the sight of her smile, she needed to do something, she couldn’t end the night like this, she had alcohol influenced thoughts and she still couldn’t work up the courage to do anything. As they were about to walk there discrete ways, Joan clutched Vera and kissed her, deeply, passionately, her tongue indulging her, one hand behind her neck and one arm around her small frame, balancing her body against hers, then let go of her abruptly, she smiled shamelessly.

“Goodnight Vera” 

Vera in unqualified astonishment, knew that was her queue to leave, her breath had bolted from her lungs as she walked away towards her mother’s bedroom, walking without thinking, she had no thought, “her lips tasted… so good… I need more” Vera thought, the only holding her back from grabbing Joan right back was her lack of control over her body.

As the shorter women reached the door something interrupted her

“Oh and Vera… If you can’t fall asleep, you can come jump in bed with me… I don’t bite… much” Joan turned around and closed the door behind her. She had successfully introduced a component to the game, now sex was on the table. Her words lingered in Vera’s throat.

Vera was unbelievably tempted to battle over and kiss her and bite her until they both lapsed into a coma of lust, she was exceedingly wet, she felt it, her underwear was inundated, she trembled at the thought of her and Joan in bed together, she raced into her mother’s room, closed the door behind her. The thought of control was no longer in range of thought for her. She was breathing worryingly.

“Am I ready for this? I need to her! Right fucking now, Jesus Christ!” the smaller mercilessly thought, her boss was inside her head, turning her on, making her wet.  
“I have to control myself” she reasoned with herself, she was disbelieving that Joan would want something that intimate to happen, implying and actually doing something are two completely different things, and have two very adverse effects. She laid in bed, fighting off her urge to fuck Joan senselessly, even though she knew if something like that were occur, Joan would be making the calls, it made her even more stimulated, her body tempteture rising. She couldn’t help it. She got up, raced to her bedroom, unprepared but ruthless and driven by temptation and desire. She opened the door…

“I can’t keep my hands to myself” Vera exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted <3  
> There is and WILL be a lot more to come
> 
> CHAPTER 21 IS SOON COMING!  
> (Will have ALOT more details ;) )


	21. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: Intimacy  
> /ˈɪntɪməsi/  
> noun.  
> "synonyms: closeness, togetherness, affinity, rapport, attachment, familiarity, confidentiality, close association, close relationship, close attachment, close friendship, friendliness, comradeship, companionship, amity, affection, mutual affection, sexual relations, sexual intercourse, sex, intercourse, lovemaking, act of love, carnal knowledge, sexual congress, congress;

Joan saw Vera standing at the door, slightly breathless. “I can’t keep my hands to myself” Vera exclaimed. “Is that right Deputy?”. Vera raced over to the bed, climbed over Joan, straddling her, all her movements were quick, her head spinning, not because of the alcohol, but because of the adrenaline, despite the spinning, she had never been so focused and riven for one purpose.She kissed Joan instantly, so deep as if she was never going to let go of her. “I want a taste of what it’s like to be next to you” Vera whispered in her ear. The back of Joan’s neck stood up instantaneously, her craving cultivated darker and deeper. 

“Be careful of what you wish Deputy” Ms Ferguson said mockingly. Vera stopped kissing along her slender neck.

“It’s Vera outside of-“

Vera was fluently tossed, positions were swapped; now a tall women pillaging and towering over her, on all fours, trapping the smaller women, looking wickedly at the shameless women, Vera gasped at that interaction, her underwear were drenched, Joan couldn’t contradict her bodies reaction to Vera soft lips upon her neck.

“Be quite Deputy” the taller women mercilessly slipped her tongue forcefully in her mouth, their lips prickly with anticipation, Joan paused, elevated her body off of Vera, straddling Vera, prowling on mouse. Her mouse was breathless, she could tell, she needed this, it was more than just a selfish want, it was a need, like air, her lungs were gasping for it.  
Governor Ferguson felt an outpouring of control and authority as she perceived Vera ‘small frame, she tore open her blouse, Vera’s bra being exposed. Joan just observed, rumbled in hunger. She leaned down, and bit down on her neck, restraining Vera’s wrists besides her. Ms. Bennett couldn’t comprise her whimpers as her Governor controlled her whole body, “she could have it for now, but she wasn’t allowed all the fun.” Vera thought to herself greedily.

Joan was captivated with her body. The lioness’s lips making there down her prey’s torso, reefing her bra over her breast, Vera feeling her breast being exposed, Joan sucked on it, biting it gently, restraining her urge to be rough and harsh; she knew she was virgin, at least this kind of sex. Vera’s moans only made Joan’s impulse breed stronger  
“Please be quite Vera, or I won’t be able to help myself, we both know how that works out” Joan exclaimed.

“You mean like this…” Then Vera moaned in her ear. As she came face to face with Joan after teasing her, her eyes were dark, almost frightening to look straight into.  
She pressed Vera back down to the bed, seeing, her eyes durable and her hands even more so. Still straddling over the brunette beauty. Discerning any rebut or rejection from the smaller women. She boosted Vera’s torso, undid her bra smoothly and threw it across the room. The Governor was conscious, she let her senses take over for a moment, “Does she like this?”, “Is she comfortable?”, “I should say something”.

“You’re stunning Vera” Joan whispered, unconfident if that was the suitable to say, she’d never been in a situation like this, in an erotic situation where she found herself feeling something other than selfish, she felt love.

Vera coloured profoundly, feeling very self-conscious, being uncovered and being praised and admired didn’t mix very well, her cheeks reddened, she looked away smiling awkwardly. The taller women gently grabbed her chin with her fingertips.

“Please don’t look away, you’re beautiful” Joan said, looking unswervingly into her eyes.

“Are you comfortable?” she asked honestly, her eyes too hard to resist.

“Give me your all and nothing else” Vera said harmoniously.

The older women knew this was new for both of them; for Vera this was an entirely new experience, she had been emotionally connected to people she was intimate with, but she had never been with a women, and all of her experiences had been mainly focused on her partners. Whereas for Joan, this was new because she had many sexual experiences, both men and women, but mainly women, she lacked emotional connection, not like this, this new found affection for Vera was going to make it difficult expose herself, emotionally and physically.

But there is a time for everything.

Joan slipped to the side of Vera, now both bodies to close, facing each other, both women on their sides, able to kiss each other if wanted at any moment.  
“Are you okay Joan?” Vera asked, observing her body. The smaller women helplessly wishing she would take off her singlet that she was wearing, she had evidently taken off the rest of her uniform before going to bed. Although Vera hadn’t really noticed, Vera was much too carried away with trying to capture Joan’s delicious lips.

“Of course I am” Ms. Ferguson beamed seductively.Vera took off her skirt, now topless and wearing plain white underwear. 

“Fuck.” Joan quantified as she started fervently kissing Vera on the lips, her sophisticated hands making her way tenderly and gradually down Vera’s body, stopping at the pelvis, slowly trickling her hands across the lining of Vera underwear, Vera moaned in sexual frustration in response, this only made the lioness want to tease her more.

“Joan… please” the Deputy whimpered as Joan leisurely ran her fingers underneath the lining of her whit underwear.

“Please what Vera?” She said mockingly.

“Please fuck me” Ms. Bennett whispered desperately.

Deprived of any reluctance, Joan extremities entered Vera, effortlessly, she was wet and warm, and it made the taller women tremor with eagerness and motivation, her fingers gilded in and out deliberately. Vera moaned extremely and deafeningly.  
“Since you used your manners” Joan replied audaciously

Her fingers moved in a rhythm, picking up the pace; Vera’s body squirming and shuddering every time Joan’s fingers entered her, in and out, her body responding powerfully and very quickly. Joan couldn’t help to see how intimate she was being with this one person, how, even though her Deputy probably wasn’t thinking about how she looked, how naturally and incessantly beautiful and pretty her Deputy looked, an irresistible awareness of something eroded over Joan, it was love, the enticement to say something as she saw Vera reaching for orgasm. Vera’s body was shaking uncontrollably, her moaning and breathing was loud and sporadic, she made direct eye contact, and she saw the love in her eyes. Both women didn’t know what to say. So they didn’t say anything.

Vera orgasmed, her body tightened, the older women’s lips still embracing her neck as she groaned stridently, Joan was enormously provoked by noise escaping her mouth, she established it to be exhilarating ;to be able to do that with someone she actually enjoyed the company of, instead of doing just for sexual release.  
Vera laid there, completely flat, tired, her whole body sore from contraction. Joan just witnessed her body, lustfully thinking of all the things she could do to her. She was in true and full control. She had a delicious plan, and like she assumed, it worked out. 

As the women laid besides each other, she stood up, off the bed, and strolled over to the light and switched it off, it was time for bed. Work was the last thing on their mind, so both women didn’t bother worrying about it. The usually controlled and ambitious Governor was relaxed and rested her body back down with Vera’s, Ms. Bennett happily and easily drifting off to sleep. Ms. Ferguson held onto Vera, embracing her, this was a disturbing and uncomfortable feeling, but if felt right, and it felt customary, like it was meant to happen.  
Both women found it easy to fall asleep in the company of each other. Joan knew, though this was a new experience, this was HARDLY the commencement, there were to be more teasing, lust, uncontrollable desire and hopefully emotional growth. Preparation for what was coming their way was preferred and admired, but neither woman could have predicted tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter :) MORE TO COME  
> Thank you for all your feedback!


	22. Something New & Old Habits (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera have shared something new together, better yet, they both loved it; something new has arisen, but old habits are hard to break.  
> They have a lot of growing to do.  
> (Part 1 of 3)

The sun had ascended, another sun rise, another daybreak; but the air was diverse, it felt pleasing, the sun was grinning through the curtains; Ms. Bennett’s room was washed over with the soft tint of the morning. Vera awoke in her bed, feeling at peace, her attention was swamped with the judgments of last night events, slowly founding a big smile on her face as she squeezed her eyes shut, she rolled over to reach for Joan, but no one was there, Vera sat up swiftly in her bed and looked around her bedroom, spotting the whereabouts of her boss. Ms. Ferguson in all her tall and elegancy was nowhere to be seen, all her possession where gone, her blazer, purse- Vera came to the assumption that she had left. An impulsive onset of sadness inherited within Vera’s heart, she wasn’t sure if she had left, was it because it didn’t mean anything or if maybe the taller women didn’t like it or was found it unsatisfactory- dread started nurturing in her stomach as it made her very nauseated.

She looked over at the bed side table to check the time, 9:00am and then it connected, Joan was meant to be at work, an enormous exhalation of relief washed over Vera as she slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen, feeling calm. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, she saw a note placed neatly on the kitchen bench. She was pleased to see it, knowing it would be from Joan, 

“Good morning, thank you for last night, we have much to discuss”, Vera was oddly disturbed by her lack of emotion or appeal, but then again, it was Joan Ferguson, she was a puzzle that took careful thinking and strategizing just to place together two pieces. Vera danced around with her thoughts, trying to think of what she wanted to talk about, although it would have been obvious that the subject would be about last night, Vera’s anxiety kicked and made her judgements unclear.

“Did she like last night”, “I didn’t do ANYTHING for her”, “I wonder what she wants to talk about?”, all these emotions and thoughts going through her mind, she was never one to just relax and take on the day as it went by.

She was aware she had work in held in hour, so she raced to the bathroom to shower, going through her thoughts, the good and the not so good, remember the touch of the Governor, her fingers, her eyes and lips, the way spoke even,, how all of these things made her even more irresistible. She had no idea how she was going to go to the rest of the day without teasing or provoking the taller women, but she saw it as a fun game and a challenge, her reluctance to stop teasing each other and being playful was almost non-existent. The only thing getting in her way was her tendency to over-think and sometimes ruin opportunities.

She looked bare today in terms of make-up; she let her authentic and bare beauty do the talking. Her hair was done up in a braid, two soft curls being released at the sides of her face. She was off to work quickly, unsure of what to expect, assumed the Governor would be ready for more teasing- seeing as the power balance was not yet favouring Vera, which made her frustrated enough to keep trying to provoke the Governor into submission.

Ms. Ferguson was at her polished desk, awaiting Vera to walk through the doors of Wentworth; A women so full of quick ideas was stuck on today’s menu in regards to their interaction; she was trapped because she had shared a moment with Vera that actually meant something, to the both of them, and she, for the first time wasn’t sure on how to act, kind and warm? Cold and emotionless? Ms. Ferguson new being sincere would encourage the officers and prisoners to talk, 

“Perhaps I could do it when we’re alone? But what would I say?” Joan alleged, she sat up proudly in her chair, observing her clean and spacious office, she stood up, eager to stimulate some ideas, and she walked to the tinted window leisurely, her lips pursed as she observed the women out in the court yard. 

“Vera might not want me to be warm; she might not want me to be cold, but…. She has to understand that this is the workplace, this is how I will ALWAYS be at work “Joan pondered in her mind, “But I have no doubt she’ll have too much distress understanding that… Okay, it’s settled, I need to stay professional” She continued to think. Joan didn’t know what Vera was thinking, feeling or even planning for today, but she couldn’t and didn’t let it affect her professionalism and vital thinking that was needed in this job, she allowed herself to slip into old habits; cold and stern. Due to her lack of trying not to care or think about Vera, she evidently had no idea that the smaller women had other ideas in mind, she couldn’t help herself, she wanted the power dynamic between them two to be in her favour, she loved the feeling she got when she saw Joan look surprised or shocked, the fact she was able to do that to someone like Joan was exhilarating for her. Admittedly last night gave her a new perspective of Joan, she was able to see that Joan wasn’t just a wall, she had emotions, other than anger and lust, she had intense and physical reactions to her own emotions, the thought of that and knowing that also made Vera feel a rush, but it wasn’t adrenaline or anything sexual, it was a gradual warmth that spread across Vera’s chest. Joan and Vera wanted to ignore the personal growth both had shared last night, and wanted to reconcile with old habits, at least while in the confides of work- outside of work was another story.

Vera arrived at work excited for the day ahead, at the desk she was greeted by another officer.  
“Ms. Bennett? The Governor wanted to notify you that there is a meeting on at 4:00PM, and Fletch said he’ll cover your duties” The fresh faced officer said as she smiled politely to Vera.

Vera in response grinned, she strolled away and her smile curved flirtatiously, she knew that would be a perfect time to tease her boss, a place where the penalties of her frisky actions were chained by the presence of other people, Vera thought this was a plausible idea as it had worked before.  
The day was uneventful but busy; both women had each other in their mind in everything they did, paperwork, basic procedures etc. As the day advanced and the sun became very bright, it was around lunch time, Vera was walking the halls, making sure everyone was where they were meant to be, as she approach the corner and turned it swiftly, she suddenly bumped into a larger and very firm Governor, both stunned to run into each other, Governor Ferguson was first sickened at the thought of another prisoner or officer touching her, but when she distinguished it was her Deputy, she was still mildly shocked but now was impishly delighted with seeing her, Vera was about to apologise until she realised who she ran into so she bit her tongue.

“My apologise” the taller women said looking down at Vera, trying to hide her shameless, dark eyes.  
The electricity sparked. A sudden exchange of looks brought back a torrent of haunting recollections and moments of last night that slide in the back of both women’s minds. Both looked down in restraint. 

“That’s alright Governor”, Vera said simply as she knew she couldn’t say anything to thought-provoking as Linda Miles was standing right next to her, obviously on their way somewhere. 

“We have much to discuss” Joan added before walking ahead, her voice exceedingly provoking, quoting and referring to the note left in Vera’s kitchen, Vera felt a jolt of excitement, as the subliminal message of suggestiveness became apparent by the Governors tone and expression.

As they both walked their separate ways, both women looked back briefly and Vera flicked her eyebrows up suggestively and quickly bite her lip as she swiftly walked away, making sure to sway her hips more conspicuously. Vera self-confessed that seeing Linda and Ms. Ferguson together, doing something together… alone, without Vera made her slightly jealous, but she didn’t let immature envy get the better of her as she marched off.

Joan’s blood boiled as she saw the wicked sparkle in her eyes as she provoked her, Joan caught on very quickly what Vera’s intentions where- Ms. Ferguson had no doubt that her mouse was capable and willing to tease and kick up any unfinished business, especially when it came to the games they played, and that’s exactly what she wanted.  
“Don’t let her disturb you now, there is a right time for everything, she won’t know what’s coming for her” Joan thought as she continued to walk, scoping out the prison halls. Her mind was like forensic lab, always harvesting information based purely on sceptical and analytical observation, making conclusions based on the slightest clue, Joan was exceedingly investigative like that, from that one evocative glance from Vera, Joan figured what she was up to- “The only place suitable for such teasing without being harshly disciplined, would be when we’re together with people, but where discretion is available, somewhere where she could possibly….”, It clicked straightaway. “The meeting this afternoon!” Joan assumed, she figured out the confliction before it even became a problem. A face of pleasure and ego smeared across her face as she delightfully patted her on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter :)  
>  Sorry this chapter is slow, I promise the next chapter will be amazing  
> This is "Something New & Old Habits (1/3)


	23. Something New & Old Habits (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera tries to initiate another game of cat and mouse, how will Joan react and how will Vera's actions come back to 'bite' her.

Joan was preparing for her meeting, enjoyably discerning of all the sinister things that might occur during the meeting. She was organized and durable, as usual. She congregated her paperwork, memorizing to pretend to care about other people opinions during the meeting. She knew she was right anyway; this meeting was going to be boring and filled with topics and subject matters that everyone in the room already knew.

Vera on the other hand was about to clock out, Ms. Ferguson and Ms. Bennett had been thinking about each other all day, in diverse ways, both ladies relished those thoughts, they swayed with them favourably, mainly when tired or had little to do, they spoiled themselves in their illusions and thoughts of one another, happily daydreaming. Vera was enthusiastic to be able to see the Governor squirm internally; she was slightly nervous of course, but she was more excited about the opportunity to see her slowly pick away her control, this was her plan after all.

It was nearly time for the meeting, so Vera decided to finish the rest of her duties either tomorrow or later on after the meeting, maybe do a few extra hours, depending on wear tonight goes, in terms of her and Joan- she felt slightly foolish thinking that some playful teasing would lead anywhere more exciting than last night, but she definitely excited and open to that outcome. Vera started walking, on her way to the meeting, eager to catch a trivial glimpse of the Governor before the meeting started, so she could slip in some ‘pre-teasing’ before the meeting instigated and mostly to see her response. Just the thought of mocking or toying with her boss, especially after all that’s happened, made her writhe with anticipation within, externally, she remained placid. The smaller woman was walking with confidence and perseverance, nothing was to divert her from her objective, unexpectedly, and soaring women loomed from behind the deputy.

“Hello Vera” Joan said, her manner associating a frisky tone in her voice- Vera couldn’t help but let her body respond to the way she spoke, goose bumps ran up her arms and neck, making the hairs stand up.

“Hello Governor” Vera replied, shaking off the goose bumps as she smirked civilly in return.

“How has your shift been going?” Joan asked, still applying her flirtatious undertone to her voice- hoping to get a reaction from Vera, just to spark something in her.

“Very well, quite busy though” Vera stated plainly, giving a genuine smile, but there was something hidden behind that smile, something mischievous.

“Hmph” Joan sneered as she smiled impishly, both women motionless, they were at the entrance of the staff meeting, and people were just arriving.

“I hope you don’t tend to…” she looked Vera up and down, proclaiming her eyes all over her frame.

“Misbehave…” she persisted quietly, her voice coating the smaller women’s extremities. 

“You know that will get you into a lot… of trouble” Joan whispered into her ear, making her voice soft, lingering in the contours of Vera’s ear, leaving a moist sensation between her legs. Vera knew not to retort provocatively, but her thirst for control and her hunger for the Governor had spiked out of longing and vindictiveness- The Governor was able to devour Vera’s mind with just a look, Vera had much to learn, she was envious of how much effect she had, she was ready to bite back in malice and jealousy.

A wash of déjà vu washed over the room.

Vera stepped one step closer, looking up with her baby blues.

“Now why would I do that Governor?” She smiled evilly as she passed her and walked into the room.

Joan was left standing at the entrance; she snarled and bit the inside of her cheek, drawing a small trace of blood to linger on her tongue. “Well if this is how she wants to play the game, so be it” Joan thought as the metallic taste in her mouth became evident. She smiled stoically as if to say “Oh sweet mouse, you have no idea”. She walked into the room, seating herself next to Vera, the meeting had started. 

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short :) But the net chapter will be posted very shortly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Comments are welcomed!


	24. Something New & Old Habits (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera craves for a reaction from Joan, she'll get one when she least expected it.

They both sat at their allocated chairs, Joan attending closely, making sure she didn’t miss anything significant, witnessing everyone’s body language, distinguishing any dishonesties or seeded deception in their words. Everyone in the room was veiled with the over bearing control and influence that the Governor had, both men and women, no matter what position of power they had, couldn’t repudiate the remarkable effect of Joan Ferguson, so sure of herself, a human lie detector, the definition of professional. It made others weary of getting too close, personally and physically, which most of the time Joan enjoyed; which was an additional reason why she found Vera attractive, despite the taller women’s daunting physique and stature, her mouse never seemed too frightened or concerned to ask how she as or how her day was going and was genuine, Vera was able to look pass what was given to her and be sincere in her interest with the Governor both friendly and sexually.

Little did Ms. Ferguson know, that’s what attracted Vera to Joan, she was authoritative beyond any words. Her voice and general importance necessitated consideration and occupied compliance, that was also one of the reasons Ms. Bennett treasured bantering her, it took some of her control away, some of the ‘powerful’ and ‘authoritive’ component, it thrilled Vera when she did, it was like an electric shock through her spine, knowing she could do that to the one only Ms. Ferguson.

As the meeting advanced and the summit was at its high point in terms of important subject matters, the taller women sat with perfect posture in her chair, hair slicked back perfectly, listening intently, writing down notes every now and then. Vera kept her eye on the Governor, she seemed very attentive and not at all concerned in being playful, it made Vera childishly pouty internally, but she reclaimed herself and fixated on what was actually being said as well as playing with the thoughts of when to strike and how. She wanted to do something to really catch her off guard-despite the fact that the Governor had previously presumed Vera’s aim before the meeting, by advising and warning her risky behaviour- Vera was prepared, so much had happened and she knew this could potentially open more doors for them, whether as a team or as individuals.

As the assembly proceeded, an impulsive and soft feeling started tracing up the Governors calf muscle, she immediately turned to Vera, as she looked, Vera had big mischievous smile, she didn’t dare to make eye contact with Joan’s dark eyes, instead she had her head down, looking at her notes, pretending to care. Joan was conflicted between two emotions, a yearning to teach her a lesson and to ignore her, show her that she was in control. The Governor remained tranquil despite her blood suddenly spiking, she refrained from any immature responses and continued to stare at her, her eyes protesting against Vera’s action.

Despite Vera looking down she felt the blister of the Governors gaze rein down on her like a storm, she beamed playfully to herself, knowing that her reaction was a sign; a lack of control, and she hated it. Ms. Ferguson persisted to be composed and continued to listen. Again, Joan felt Vera’s foot rub up against her calf muscle, this time her foot making her way up Joan’s mid-thigh and rested her foot there, Deputy was comparatively surprised that Joan didn’t try to protest her actions, but then again, it was all in her body language, her scorching eyes, clinched fists and sealed jaw.

The taller women felt the strides of the smaller women’s foot, and suddenly flashback of last night came flooding in, her centre becoming more and more sensitive the further Vera’s foot ventured. Joan bit the inside of her cheek, closing her eyes briefly to recollect herself and compose her thoughts- she thought of an idea, she was going to ignore all of Vera’s attempts to tease her and then the penalty would come later- that’s when Joan would have her fun.

Despite Vera knowing her actions had an effect on Joan she was becoming impatient and discouraged by the lack of response she was getting, she was hesitant of what to expect or even what she wanted to happen, but she knew this wasn’t it. She dropped her foot onto the ground, kicking off her shoes... Joan moaning internally in relief from sensitivity.

“Why isn’t she doing anything, she obviously doesn’t mind it?” Vera scoffed audibly; she peered at the taller women trying read her mind, 

“She usually bites back. But all she’s doing is giving me looks”, Vera presumed, she looked down at her notes pretending to listen to Derek Channing talking about the welfare of prisoners and all stuff everyone already knew- while battling with herself to continue. She did. 

“Of course I do! I know for a fact she likes it and I like it too, maybe she’s just ignoring me to get arise out of me, it sure as hell is working” Vera assumed confidently.  
“I‘ll just have to MAKE her react” the smaller women lustfully thought.

 

A self-satisfied smirk pleasurably spread itself across Vera’s face. Joan watching this entire interaction. Vera placed her foot to wear it was before, around the mid-thigh, as she looked over leisurely to the Governor, pretending as if nothing was wrong, like she was just observing the room. Vera’s toes wiggled, making her foot venture higher up Joan’s thigh. Her thigh was reasonably toned for someone her age, and despite Ms. Ferguson wearing pants, the brunette beauty imagined how soft her skin would be. 

Joan strained herself to not let her physical response to Vera’s untimely contact affect her, her lips curled inwards and shut her eyes momentarily, permitting herself to recover, but her fury and hunger was starting to form again. Vera adjusted herself so she was able to reach further up the Governors leg; she was now at Joan’s centre. Joan went pale, more pale than usual, her cheeks hallowed by the courageous and extremely risky behaviour Vera was prohibiting herself to do, despite being cautioned.

Vera’s toes started wiggling about, not going in any rhythm or motion, just doing what she pleased, hopeful to see the Governor squirm. The taller women sighed in disbelief, Vera had all control in this situation, unless she remained calm and unaffected, but it was undeniably hard to conceal, Joan wanted to strip her down, bend her over and punish her, her judgements rampaged, her cheeks becoming flustered as she felt the wriggle of her toes venture to the sensitive areas of Joan. 

Vera hit Joan clit, and Joan’s lips parted to allow herself to breath, her mouth partly open, trying not to make it evident that something was wrong, she was beginning to become wet. It was astounding no one noticed, Vera and Joan were smart enough to keep their playful and lustful acts to just them. Vera delighted in all she saw in front of her, she admired Joan ungrudgingly, she was hitting the most sensitive part she could think of, and Joan didn’t move in the slightest, the only part Ms. Ferguson moved was her mouth, that’s it. It was unsatisfying Vera to no end, but she knew better then underestimate the Governors stubbornness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for any grammatical errors, and I feel like I have written in ages, sorry if the quality is bad.  
> Comments are welcomed!


	25. Black Leather Gloves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera gets her punishment, what will be her reaction? What lengths will Joan go to?

Joan was awkwardly stimulated by Vera’s actions, her self-assurance and nerve to do that someone like her especially in the presence of others was a turn on, but not when it conflicted with her own love for control.

Joan squeezed her legs together, trapping Vera’s foot, Vera turned her head. Joan already glaring at her, this was scary, different, Joan was looking at her with and undying craving and profound anger, her eyes had deepen in colour, which Vera thought impossible, she saw something In her eyes, she couldn’t figure out if it was something new or just a whole new level of heightened emotions.

For the rest of the meeting, Vera remained complacent, despite her lack of doing anything for the rest of the meeting, she felt the burn of Joan’s eyes, she felt the shadowing demeanour of the Governors dominating her, and she felt intimidated. She had made her aroused, took pretty much all control off the Governor, but after her temporary exhilaration, Vera felt nervous, she foolishly thought things would resume the same after she stopped, the smaller woman was very wrong.The conference was wrapping up and everyone was placing there notes in there bag and packing their belongings away, Vera’s anxiousness grew until the end of the meeting, waiting for something to happen.

Joan wholly overlooked Vera, she went to the door to shake everyone’s hand before they left, she nodded and gave a half-arsed smile while she shook their hand, Vera was last to exit the room. Joan placed one hand up, Vera stopped in front of her, waiting for something to be done or said, the stillness was outside perplexing and made her very concerned. Joan didn’t even look at Vera as she exited the room; the butterflies in her stomach were eating away at the lining of her stomach.

“Ms. Ferguson?” Vera stated, wanting to hear something. She had no idea that doing that would make her so infuriated that she would ignore her; she thought she had ruined everything that they had shared. The Governor just nodded her head and then marched to her office, Vera observing her hips swaying, feeling guilty for her inappropriate acts. “Oh my goodness, what have I done?”, “Why did I do that?”, “I hope she isn’t mad at me?”, “She’s never acted like this”, Vera distressingly thought as she walked the other direction, scooping the prison halls, she felt very discouraged, she wasn’t sure if she should say something to her before she left. While dispirited and heavy hearted, she continued, Vera’s shift was meant to end just before the meeting, so she could have already left the premises by now, but something in her gut told her not to leave, so Vera took her time leaving. She was tossing and turning between apologising to the Governor or to go home. Five minutes after moping towards the exit of the facility there was a crackle of Ms. Bennett’s walkie talkie, she paused.

“Vera, my office… Now”. It was cold. Stern. It was Governor Ferguson.

A quiver ran up the smaller woman’s spine. She shook off the tingling she felt in the back of her neck, she marched to her office, preparing to apologise. She was standing in front of the Governors door; she took one deep breath and entered the room, her mind blank, like a clean canvas, welcoming any reaction. Joan Ferguson was standing behind her desk, holding her hands in front her. Her windows enclosed by blinds, it was already dark, the sun had nearly set. The brunette beauty was hesitant of what to say, so she spurted out all she could think.

“Joan, I am so sorry, I didn’t know-” Vera spat out.

“Sh sh shh” As Joan intermittent, bringing her index finger up to her mouth. 

“Come here Ms. Bennett” Ms. Ferguson spoke softly, her tone was inciting and almost warm.

“But-” Vera tried to protest, unsure of what to say or how to apologise.

“Vera… Come. Here. Now” Joan said unmistakably, her eyes dark, tempting, confiscating a pair of black leather gloves from her pocket, flawlessly retaining them on her slender yet firm hands.

The environment and atmosphere had caught up with Vera, it took a moment, but it was palpable. It was time for the retribution to catch up to Vera’s actions. She was hit in the face the reality of Joan’s objective, but it seemed different, It alarmed Vera a little, but she knew Joan couldn’t hurt her, she knew Joan just wasn’t capable of doing that. Vera walked nervously and usurpingly towards the desk. Weary of her surroundings. Joan walked around the desk, both their bodies being only a few short inches away. One leathered hand grabbed the back of Vera’s neck, Vera coward in response; she was in shock and couldn’t believe how the feel of her gloved hand made her skin feel.

“Do you think doing such inappropriate things in front of people is going to have no consequences?”

“Do you think taking away my control would have no penalties?”

“Did you think, even though I warned you, that your behaviour would go unpunished?”  
“Hmmm?”

Before Vera could answer, she had stuck her tongue down Vera’s throat, silencing her chance to redeem herself or even worsen the moment. The smaller woman struggled at first; unsure of what to say or what to feel, all she felt was immensely turned on but at the same time a little anxious, fearful of the indefinite, of what was to come of her actions. They both instinctually embraced each other’s bodies. 

The aroused lioness scheming how many seconds she had her tongue inside Vera’s mouth, carefully dancing with Vera’s tongue, letting her intuitive desire take over her actions. Her concentration becoming a file cabinet, pulling out sheets of paper, filled with all the right things to do, all the professional and personal boundaries she was breaking, but all Ms. Ferguson was doing was allowing herself to be fully exposed to all the anger and sexual frustration Vera had exposed her to. The taller woman unconfined herself and Vera from the firm and governing kiss-Joan took off her blazer, undoing her tie, releasing the pressure.

“Bend over.” Her boss demanded clearly.

Vera was aroused, her craving for power had vanished, and her hunger for Joan was vast and selfish. The Deputy did what she was told, she bent over the desk, displaying her curves as she raised her hips and arched her back, making her backside more prominent. Joan raised one eyebrow at the sight. She unfastened Vera’s skirt naturally, her mouse, in response went to stand up, but was shoved back down to the desk with one gloved hand. Vera couldn’t do anything but accept her punishment, this was it. Joan persistent to unzip her skirt, the bent over woman’s office skirt dropping to the floor, Joan then dragging down her stockings, revealing Vera in her white laced underwear.

“It’s like she knew this was going to happen and she mocking me”, her thoughts and judgments were hazed by her sexual frustration; there was no way Vera could have seen this coming.

“Now, I want you to count” Joan demanded harshly, her voice laced with lust.

“Count wha-?” Vera strained to object.A slap across Vera’s backside made a distinct crack as the pigskin made contact with her skin. Her small mouse yelped in response, not expecting the tight feeling of leather.

“Count” Governor Ferguson commanded.

“1” Vera stated, her underwear becoming wet, she felt the arousal seeping through her underwear. Another thwack, the feel of the leather gloves made Vera’s knees weak, she moaned loudly

“2” Vera struggled. 

A third smack, her backside reddening, another lustful moan releasing from Vera’s lips. Joan couldn’t help but let the avalanche of control wash over her like junkie getting there first hit from a painful withdrawal. A smug and lust coated gleam appeared on her face.

“3” Vera said softly, staying still.

Another blow of the leather gloves across her backside, making Vera’ whine and moan concurrently. Joan was eroded over with a bewilderment of desire.

“4” Vera moaned.

“Don’t worry dear, just one more’, this time it made Vera whimper piercingly. Her underwear saturated by the touch of Joan’s leather gloves.

“5” Vera stated sorrowfully, as the aching throbbed immeasurably...

The taller woman went down to her knees, and initiated kissing Vera’s tender and red backside affectionately. Her mouse recoiling from the soreness, but if felt gentle, Joan slowly dressed Vera; stockings and skirt. Both women came face to face again. Vera’s face red, Joan’s eyes washed over by the raw control she held.  
Joan nodded towards the door, signalling for Vera to leave, or else more penalty would be put in place. Vera unquestioningly paced to the door

“Oh and Vera” Joan spoke delicately as she sat down in her thrown-like chair, putting her blazer back on. Vera turned around, the hair standing up on the back of her neck.

“I hope you’re not thoughtless enough to think you’re punishment is over” the Governor said conceitedly, grinning maliciously, returning back to her tie, re-adjusting it.

Vera walked out of her office hesitantly. She was overwhelmed to say the least by the stinging of her backside, Joan’s velvet voice that tied every limb down with each word. Joan’s Mouse managed to walk to the car park, finding it difficult to walk properly, then finding it immensely painful to sit down to drive home. Joan Ferguson undoubtedly left her mark. But Ms. Fergusson was smarter than not to expect Vera to bite right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! :) Thank you so much for your feedback!  
> Comments are welcomed and loved!  
> Kudos are always appreciated.


	26. Into The Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferguson and her mouse have a very in-depth conversation, will it determine their status as a couple? or will both woman's instinctual behaviour and love for control be the demise of a potential partner?

The next day bloomed.

Vera awoke her behind still tender, it was challenging to sit down, even on her soft mattress. She speculated how the Governor fell asleep that night was it soft and sound? Or was she tossing and turning like Vera did.

The brunette felt surprisingly okay with yesterday events. She felt looked down in embarrassment, she couldn’t believe she didn’t see that coming, in hindsight, it was very obvious that Joan Ferguson was planning something, there is no way she would have let that slide. Vera’s hands became sweaty and her mouth became dry as she tumbled through her thoughts while doing her daily morning routine while preparing for work.

“Now I know how to really get a reaction from the Governor” she smugly thought to herself, the bite from her backside objecting to the thought of more spanking. She abruptly remembered:

“I hope you’re not thoughtless enough to think you’re punishment is over” Ms Bennett remembered to herself soundlessly as she looked up at the time. Her body tightened with anticipation, the thought of more ‘punishment’ was too much for her to hold in, she wanted there to be more, it could give her an open door of opportunities- to receive pleasure, to gain some control back, to flirt, the door was exposed to any impending circumstances. 

“I wonder what the punishment is? “,” How much longer am I going to be punished?”, “I sure as hell hope there’s no more spanking…. At least for now”, she blushed heavily before returning upstairs for a shower. It was time for work. There was an early staff meeting, “Where Ms. Ferguson was going to be!… obviously” Vera enthusiastically thought.

Joan was sitting in the staff room, everyone entering the room, Ms. Miles, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Fletcher and the rest of the officers and lastly Vera Bennett- she scrutinized Vera with her black eyes, inspecting her body, arrogantly pleased, patting herself on the back.Vera still finding it difficult to sit properly, she choose to stand, it wasn’t to odd considering most officer stood instead of sitting. She got a few odd looks, but the Governor just peered at her, lustfully enjoying Vera’s social anguish.

“Everyone might as well sit down, this might take a moment” Joan said looking around the room to the other officers, stopping and peering at Vera, smiling maliciously. Everyone started seating themselves, Vera remained standing. “Oh my God, this is all a part of her punishment; look at how she is staring at me” Vera assumed, viewing the room, detecting available seats and preparing to feel the sting. Everyone had seated and looked over to the Deputy still standing.

“Do you have trouble sitting Ms. Bennett?” Ms. Joan quizzed viciously while simpering – her lips becoming flushed pink.  
To other officers her observation had no impression, no ulterior connotation, but to Vera, it made an effect alright, she bit the inside of cheek and beamed courteously to the Governor in return of her comment.

“No Governor” the brunette beauty spoke as she sat down next to Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Miles while biting her tongue, making sure the pain wasn’t audible.

Everyone was debating about the prisoners deprivation of rights and there schemes to maintain control and power over the prison, Ms. Ferguson intermittent.

“People instinctively prefer high to low power positions, “Joan Looking to Vera.

“Similarly, it feels virtuous when you have choice, and it doesn’t feel good when choice is taken away.” Joan continued making eye contact with her Deputy. Her words rolling off the tongue effortlessly.

For the rest of the meeting nothing out of the ordinary happened, both woman giving lustful gazes to one another, Joan and Vera sharing a balanced love for lip biting and stares. The meeting had ended, everyone quickly leaving the staff room, being around the presence of Governor Ferguson got too nerve-racking for some of the prison officers, particularly the ones to who knew more than just her name.

The doe-eyed Deputy sitting down, the lioness conceitedly standing tall from her seat, fixing her blazer and tie, walking over towards where the shorter woman sat, leaning towards her, faces close. Vera felt the hot breath of the distinguished woman on her face, it made the hairs on her arms stand up.

"Flirting is a conciliation progression that takes place after there has been some ….preliminary attraction” Joan spoke sensitively, her words draped with velvet, making a point. 

“It’s a soundless linguistic of sumptuous visual and other gestures” Joan whispered, leaning into Vera’s ear, the small woman trembling at the sound of her voice.

“ You see Vera, flirting is ‘spoken’ by intellect-driven people as well as instinct-driven animals” Joan said gently, she leaned in and bit Vera’s lower lip, as she unconfined Vera’s lip she whimpered- Joan slightly cocked her head to the side, burning into her eyes. She leered, her eyes layered with supremacy.

Vera was impassive.

“Did she just…?”, “I cannot believe…!”,“At work…?” the shorter woman in shock and disbelief that she would do such a thing.

“Oh Ms. Bennett, don’t look so stunned….” Cupping her jawline, tilting her head up, to make strong eye contact.

“It’s not the first time I’ve done this at work… as you would know” She fluently said, raising one eyebrow, detecting Vera’s facial expression. Ms. Ferguson released her face from her slim hands and strolled leisurely to the door.

“Oh Ms Bennett? As some cautionary advice, don’t come into my office alone” she smiled wickedly, she won, all control was hers, smugly and proudly, fixing her bun as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter :)  
> Sorry if there is any grammatical errors!  
> Comments/Theories/Criticism is welcomed and appreciated!! <3


	27. Foundation Of Vera Bennett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera Bennett delves into her feelings for Joan Ferguson.  
> How, Why and What she feels about Ms. Ferguson.

It was night time, the evening appeared softer than normal, Vera’s mind on the other hand was not. She was sitting up in her bed, freshly showered, she washed her hair, the scent of strawberry was aloft, swirling there air, but no calming scent could calm the fired up women.

“I can’t believe this” she said softly to herself, grinding her teeth together in bottled disappointed.

“How could I fall so deeply into her trap AGAIN?” she growled. She had to do something; she couldn’t let her thoughts be bottled up. She grabbed the note pad and yellow pencil on her bedside table, allowing her mind to tumble at its content.

“I was meant to keep calm, I was meant to be the one in charge, I was the one that was supposed to govern what was going to happen” Vera wrote, her forehead becoming wrinkled from frustration.

“And yet despite all this… She makes me feel powerlessly provoked… sexy… and… even beautiful” as she wrote, the anger and overpowering emotions became apparent with each word, applying more pressure to the page until the led snapped.

She looked at the pencil, exasperating her more, she snarled profoundly and threw the pencil across the room to look down at what her mind spewed onto the pages.  
”… even beautiful” the words spelt harshly on the page, the smaller woman’s mouth opened, surprised that in her exposed and frazzled state she conjured up a feeling that she was too afraid to accept… feeling beautiful. Her whole life was a montage of negative reinforcement for self-love and acceptance, each day as a child, her mother reminding her, like an alarm, to say.

“I wouldn’t bother putting on make ‘up Vera, nothing could ever hide what you have” her mother would say. Her manipulative taunts becoming a reoccurring event each day.

“Even though you aren’t normal, I still do my best to make sure you’re fed, housed and bathed properly” Rita’s words dancing around the kitchen walls, every day before breakfast.

Setting the foundation of Vera’s self-esteem: the idea that she’s just not beautiful, so therefore no one could make her feel beautiful. She has the opportunity to be anything else- when given the appropriate circumstances: pretty, attractive, smart, perceptive, but never beautiful. Joan Ferguson made her feel beautiful. Straight-forward, sanitary, observant, control freak Ferguson was the one person who could make Vera Bennett feel beautiful. She looked around her, swallowing her pride and shock. It didn’t have to be a big deal or a revelation for her, she had already admitted to herself that she loved the Governor, what more could she feel. A calming smile had splayed across her face as she exhaled deeply, relieving the built up pressure from the anger.

Taking a moment to stretch out her legs, feeling the comfortable sense of cotton pyjama bottoms, she leaned back to the frame of her bed, looking around the room, reminding her of different times in her life, from child, teenager even to now, as an adult, who should have their shit together but still struggled grasping the concept of self-acceptance.  
Love on the other hand was easy, not always in the typical relationship sense, just in the fact that she loved her job, she cared and had passion for her line of work and she had worked hard to get where she was. Loving Ms. Ferguson was a challenging notion to clasp, she had never really liked women sexually or wanted a relationship with anyone of the same sex, it was always men- but with Joan Ferguson it came naturally: at first it was just admiration which unsurprisingly revolved into lust, a very deep craving and envy for flirting with the tall woman.

The love Vera felt established through every interaction they made- without either woman knowing- the way she spoke, the glances, her confidence, eyes, her infectious smile. When Vera did finally realise that Joan was more than just a desire but a necessity for her, it filled a figurative hole in Vera’s life, the thought of being in bed with Joan, lying down; relaxing and just being with her became something she subconsciously loved.

While Ms. Bennett was curled up, relaxing and pondering through all her thoughts, a jolt of excitement jerked threw her bones as she reminisced what Joan said before she left the conference.

“As some cautionary advice, don’t come into my office alone” 

Vera smiled grew wicked as she envisioned Joan’s immoral smile and her malevolent eyes. The shorter woman bit her lip with anticipation, she was content in knowing and understanding how she felt instead of being overcome and disordered by the Governors ability to make her so aroused with one look, a flicker of her teasing smile made her shiver.

“I just want Joan here so I can do what I need to do… talk to her… hug her… kiss her…. Fuck her” Vera thought as she heavily sighed into her pillow. She made a swift but assured choice- she was going to text the Governor. She rushed off her bed to her bag to find her cell phone: she seized it and settled herself on the edge of the bed.

“Sorry for the late notice Governor, but if you weren’t busy tomorrow night; I would like to discuss some work issues over dinner or drinks- at my house, 7:30pm”

It didn’t need to sound too professional or even make that much sense; it was an opportunity to do what they each desired to do- without having the blame be put on Vera by going into the Governor’s office alone.

She sent the text message, unapologetic for her words, eager to get a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to delve into Vera's mind for this chapter before going into any more Freaky Tits moments.  
> I hope you like this chapter guys, comments and criticism is very appreciated!   
> Sorry I haven't posted in ages, I have been really busy!
> 
> Have a great night/day.


	28. Preparing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soft and recently control hungry Vera and control freak Ferguson prepare for dinner with one another.

Vera tapped her finger on the sides of her hips, waiting to get a reply from the Governor, she knew she would either get a answer in the next five minutes or not at all, she was too proficient not to reply back.Her phone hummed, lighting up the screen, she unlocked her phone and read-

“I will see you then Ms. Bennett”

The brunette beauty was enthusiastic to have dinner with Joan again; she was comfortable with the idea of drinks with her as that had happened now on several occasions, but one on one dinner with the proud lioness only ever happened once. Vera wasn’t rostered on tomorrow, but she wasn’t sure if her boss was.

“I wonder if she has work tomorrow. If so, will she come in her uniform?” shaking her head profusely at the thought.

“Probably not” she sarcastically said to herself out loud. Ms. Bennett laid in her bed, smiling to herself, waiting the next day.

Next morning Joan Ferguson awoke in her bed, lying in her satin sheets, everything matching, all neutral tones and her atmosphere was a faultless collaboration of seclusion and cosiness. Her mane splayed across the pillow, her silver streaks prominent against the white pillows. The tall woman got up and followed her usual rigid morning routine, she checked her phone to see if Vera had responded with anything- a wash of disappointment reined over the Governors prideful physique, she was secretly hoping her mouse would respond so they could communicate more, even if it was over text. Although Ms. Ferguson agreeably fixated on routine and time management, she wasn’t all that effected by Vera’s sudden proposal for dinner tonight: Governor Ferguson had picked out an outfit moments after receiving the text from Vera.

Ms. Ferguson was prepared for work, only 5:00am and ready for anything thrown her way, she was well aware that Vera didn’t have a shift today, she stalked the shift schedule as soften as she could to see when she would be on so the predatory lioness could prowl on her mouse all day on the CCTV screen if she wanted to, thinking and scheming as she pleased as to what she would and could do to her.

Once at work, she had very little disturbances, she was absorbed on her paperwork, sporadically being unintentionally preoccupied by immodest thoughts of Vera-in her underwear, naked, bathing, allowing her fascination on control be fully unconfined so she could do what she pleased to her. Other than the common diverting thoughts, she stayed effortlessly proficient and firm to get through her day. 

It was 12:00pm, Vera was doing her usual day-off house chores, but the incentive to do so became a main precedence for her, her boss was coming over at 7:30pm, she had several hours to do what she pleased, clean and pick out an outfit, but the rush of delight and list of things to do left Vera flushed most of the day. It was 7:00Pm, Vera was dressed in a casual yet form fitting and black dress, it slightly hugged at her curves, it was brushing just past her mid-thing, conservative but knew it would leave little to the imagination to the Governor. She had a fresh face of make-up, a red tint on her lips, she also had mascara that brought out her blue eyes, she looked natural and her make-up only highlighted her soft features.

She was preparing dinner, waiting the Governor to arrive; she knew she would arrive on 7:30 on the dot, never late, never early-unless she needed to be. There was a knock on the door, Vera raced over to the door, she opened it, and saw her standing there, dressed in a black sheer top, with a black singlet underneath, dark jeans, everything about her ensemble looked incredible, her hair brushed to one side, this was certainly a side of the Governor she had only seen very few times, she looked beautiful- Vera appeared mesmerized with how different she could look, how different clothing could outline her curves, how her graceful hair defined her dark eyes and soften her features  
.  
“Hello Vera” The Governor proclaimed smiling enjoyably.

“Hello, come in!” Vera said impatiently.

Joan walked in front of the smaller woman, walking towards the kitchen, she noticed how tidy and clean her house looked, and the sweet smell of pine was aloft.  
“I made dinner, ceaser salad and sautéed chicken kebabs” the brunette beauty stated nervously.

“Sounds lovely, I brought some Shiraz to go without dinner, since we probably have finished all the bottles here” Joan said as she chuckled, her eyes still remaining shameless and profound.

“Beautiful! Thanks… uh…l-let me get some dinner for us” She exclaimed, eager about the evening.

“You get the dinner for us and I’ll get two glasses of wine” Joan detailed, following her mouse to the kitchen.

Both women nodded in arrangement. They stood in the kitchen, Vera preparing the food, dishing out salad and kebabs; there was an easy stillness as they each did there things, as Joan was pouring the wine she decided to break the silence.

“How is your backside Vera? … Still sore?” Joan asked Vera suddenly, quizzing Vera's surprised state. Vera was stunned at the timing of her enquiry; she thought all was going towards more of a submissive nightfall, or least during dinner.

“Uh… I-I … um” Vera stumbled to find words.

Ms. Ferguson chortled and smirked as she sauntered over to the table, placing one glass of wine to each side of the table. Vera just took a deep breath and walked to the table, placing down the plates of food down on the table.

Dinner commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Net chapter will be posted very shortly!  
> Comments and criticism is very much appreciated!  
> I am trying to speed up my story-telling pace, but I just have so much to say sometimes!!! :)  
> Hope you all have a great day/night and enjoy reading!


	29. Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having power over others and having choices in your own life share a critical foundation: control

As they both sat eating there dinner, the Deputy sitting upright, Joan looking poised and graceful- both ladies intermittently taking a sip of wine and gazing at one another. Joan stayed soundless no more.

“So, you wanted to talk about work things?” The elegant woman specified rhetorically, knowing full well what Vera’s true intentions were for the invitation.

“Well, there isn’t actually anything to discuss, at least not about work anyway” She said teasingly, taking a sip of wine, looking genuinely at Joan’s body, detecting any response.

“Hmph… thought so, but it’s always good to check” she replied mischievously. A few seconds had gone by just perceiving one another.

“Actually, I would like to discuss one thing … which I believe falls under the topic of work” Deputy Bennett

“Yes?” the taller woman retorted teasingly.

“How am I supposed to do my duties and fulfil my responsibilities without occasionally going into your office…alone” she said playfully and gently.

“I mean… you can’t expect me stay away” she continued with a shameless smile.

“Yes well, I must admit when I advised such cautionary words I was under the influence of… lust”

“Just lust? Nothing more?” The doe-eyed woman quizzed. The older woman raised her eyebrow and smiled.

“I think you already know the answer to that Ms. Bennett” she said, her words laced in dominance and confidence. Vera had a sudden change of thought.

“What do you think of sex? What reasons for sex are justified by your moral compass?”

“There are many reasons for which we can desire sex, for example, to hold on to or manipulate that person, to hurt a third party, to hurt ourselves, to define our identity, reproduce, or to gain some advantage such as money or security.” Joan said simply, holding in her vulnerable side.

“Why would you have sex?” She questioned her Governor.

“Why would you?” The taller woman fired back in vulnerability.

“I asked first” the fierce woman retorted.

“I suppose it depends on who I am having sex with Vera” she said, her words wrapped in uncertainty. There was a stillness that reined over the environment. Vera had stuck a nerve, for Vera to answer honestly she would have to be vulnerable.

“Me?” Vera said quietly, her head down, looking at her food, not expecting a comeback.

“Well… If I were to have sex with you Vera, it would be because…. I –” the lioness chocked slightly on her words, rubbing her top lip and placing her hand on her face in distress.

“To be close” Joan tried to under whelm the impact of her words by making minimal eye contact and eating a fork full of salad.

“What if you were to have sex with someone else?” Vera queried cautiously, trying not to stir up the waters anymore.

“It would be solely for release, nothing more” Ms. Ferguson retorted, lifting her head to make deep eye contact with the smaller woman.The evening had bowed into something both women didn’t anticipate, it was predictable that this discussion was to ascend at one point, just not a unexpectedly as this.

“How about … we both just eat this lovely dinner you prepared and drink this delicious wine” Joan claimed tenderly, trying to ease the situation back into some normality. But what was normal to them?

“Sounds great” Vera responded softly, comforting the intensity of the moment.

Dinner was finished a few minutes later; Joan suggested they make their way to the couch. Déjà vu affected both women as the seated themselves on the couch; every interaction on that couch went in flash through their minds. 

“This seems familiar doesn’t is Vera” The Governor asked sarcastically, smiling at Vera.

Vera in response just smiled pleasantly.As the evening passed, the two women talked and gossiped about everything: Rita, the officers, previous governors etc. Sometimes giggling, overall enjoying each other’s company.

“So Joan, wanna play truth or dare” Vera blurted out in her tipsy state. Joan raised one eyebrow in retort, her lips curled in with curiosity.

“Why not” Joan spoke softly, her pupils dilating, the craving inside her growing more.

“Okay! I’ll go first…. Truth Or Dare?" Vera asked excitedly.

"Truth" Joan answered gently.

"Ummm, oh! I know! What’s your number one favourite obsession?” Vera questioned, Joan sparking her head up.

“Having power over others and having choices in my own life” the elegant woman responded.

“Why is that?” her Deputy quizzed.

“Well you see they both share a critical foundation: control”

“So you like control?” Vera giggled mockingly, her cheeks and lips flushed with a pink hue.

“Who could have guessed that” she added teasingly, staring at the Governor with a cheeky smile.

“Careful Vera” The taller woman warned. A moment of silence went by as Vera sipped from her glass, playfully watching at the Governor.

“Well I suppose it is your turn now Vera, Truth Or Dare?” The ebony haired woman stated, taking another sip of wine, watching the environment around her. Calculating and thoughtfully observing.

“Truth” the tipsy woman replied.

“How would you feel if I reefed off that black dress of yours?” Her voice was suddenly deep and her words were draped in a mixture of softness and domination. Vera giggled and blushed immensely, feeling the full effects of the wine, feeling helpless against Joan’s voice.

“Oh Ms. Ferguson… I’d like to see you try” Vera managed to sum up, her words cheeky and full of playfulness.

Before she knew it, Joan pushed her body onto the couch, Vera lying on her back, her wrist restrained by the prideful Ms. Ferguson. Vera’s mind had to catch up quickly to the situation, her head spinning slightly, but her mind became focused, the adrenaline of sudden movement had snapped Vera out of her playful state.Both women breathing heavily: the restrained woman feeling the hot warm breath of Joan besides her ear and down her neck, sending goose bumps to evolve all the way down her arm, her nipples stiffening.

“I would challenge my pride if I were you Deputy” Ms. Ferguson stated, her dominant and controlling demeanour enveloping the room, making the air thick and heavy to ingest.

“It’s Vera outside of work” she whispered, winded by the Governors voice- her blue eyes drowning in lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :) In terms of Joan Ferguson acting out of character, I was trying to re-image and capture the emotions from season 3, where Joan and Vera have dinner.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Comments and criticism are very much appreciated.  
> As always, sorry for any grammatical errors!


	30. Pride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's feelings for her Deputy are developing more and more everyday.  
> How do both women deal with their pride being challenged?

A tearing sound made its way down Vera’s black dress and Joan tore through it. A substantial and profound pant escaped Vera’s mouth in shock.  
“Joan!!” she exclaimed.

“Shh shh shh” putting her index finger over her mouth.

Vera was fuelled by frustration, she had ripped her dress… and so fluently. V era couldn’t stop Joan, she had provoked her, and she had to pay the price of her words and she willingly did so. After Vera’s unsuccessful effort at objecting to Joan’s actions, the brunette settled herself, permitting her to see Ms. Ferguson in greatest vulnerable primal state.  
Wrists pinned to the side, a bursting bare vision of Vera’s half naked torso- which now the immodest woman was impatient to take off, ripping down the straps to side of her shoulders, folding the cup of her bra in half, revealing most of Vera’s breast and nipple. The Governors smile was aggressive; a rumble was freed from the back of her throat. She began sucking and biting her nipple, with each interaction Vera wept and moaned. A spiked sensation of arousal that ran through her entire body. Joan’s unforgiving caresses and kisses made their way all over Vera’s small frame, welcoming any craving she pleased. She bit down on Vera’s neck, making a small whimper escape from the smaller woman’s lips.

“I know this is what you want Vera” she succeeded to say in her shameless state. She said sitting up, eradicating the rest of Vera’s dress from her body.

“Tell me this is what you want” the lioness commanded as she slinked back over the top of Vera, leisurely making her way eye to eye with her. It was hushed, Joan starring into her deputy’s eyes; she elevated an eyebrow in question for response.

“Her eyes…” the taller woman growled to herself.

“You’re about be fully naked… fully exposed” her words untamed and occupied of hunger as she crept down to bite her ear as she whispered.

“Now what do you have to say for yourself” She spoke so softly, her voice was obscure and velvet to the ears.

“I want you” the small woman said breathless.

Without question Joan reefed her underwear off to spread her legs, without permission or question, she started delightfully indulging her tastebuds between Vera’s legs, licking slowly up and down the slits, concentrating on her clitoris, Vera cried mercifully at the tricks Joan’s tongue knew, how it tapped. Joan would look at how Vera’s body would convulse each time her tongue flickered: how it made her moan spontaneously, she treasured every second, she was in care of Vera’s cries and spasms.

“Joan?” she said with bated breath. The sophisticated woman stopped, observing her arousal.

“She’s so wet” she thought herself.

“Mm” She scavenged, famished for more, disregarding Vera’s statement. Joan looked up; she licked her lips and stared at her Deputy.

“When is my turn?” she blurted, her face flushed and red.

“Your turn for what Vera?” the Governor sneered back.

“When is my turn to make you feel good?” She responded, her voice sounding a little sad, she wanted to touch Joan, she didn’t want Joan always being in charge in these situations and Vera wanted to have fun too, to have s turn doing what she pleased with the taller woman’s body.

“ Oh sweet Vera… soon my dear” She spoke as she enveloped into her lustful state, beginning to flicker her tongue between her mouse’s legs, making eye contact the whole time, Vera dropped her head onto the pillow, her body overwhelmed by senses. 

“Joan?” Vera panted

“Mmhm” she moaned uncontrollably.

“Joan I’m going to-” she couldn’t finish her sentence her body became over whelmed. Vera exploded, her body convulsed heavily, her body realising all eh endorphins as she moaned loudly, orgasming’s into ecstasy.

In rejoinder Ms. Ferguson just looked up with her eyes, her still tongue still dancing and her eyes still glazed in supremacy, her hands enveloped around Vera’s smooth legs, touching and scratching any place of her body as she pleased.

She creeped over the top of Vera, licking her lips once again, getting the excess of Vera off her lips, moaning sensitively at the sweet taste. Joan gradually put Vera’s black underwear back on, Vera compiling with her actions, fatigued from her body tensing up so much. Though this was a triumph and Ms. Ferguson’s goal to make her mouse tremble, she couldn’t help but feel warmth spread within her watching Vera in her sleepy state, curling up in a ball. She tried hard to resist the urge to kiss her, what happened was solely for her to prove her point. It was unbelievable the length Joan Ferguson would go to prove her point. She swallowed audibly, hoping Vera wouldn’t open her eyes soon enough to see her boss evaluating her feelings.

“I can’t say it. Not now. Not yet” Joan thought to herself. Shaking her head. Vera opened her eyes slowly.

“That was amazing” she giggled. She sat up, preparing to kiss Joan as she cupped her face; the older woman turned her head away.

“What’s the matter?” The brunette beauty said softly.

“I’m not good… at this” her hand placed on her chest.

“At what? What we just did? Because I am pretty sure I could protest to that” she said amused, placing her torn dress over her body. Joan just looked at her.

“I have trouble… connecting with people” she said hesitant with her words.

“Because I don’t like it” she added as she stood up, walking to the kitchen.

“I don’t like being close Vera” her words unfriendly. Vera observed at her-hurt by the emotionless tone in her voice.

“I know… But you just would need to work at it; you’ve been close with me before? Didn’t you feel it” the smaller rebutted, following Joan to the kitchen.

“Yes, I did Vera, but you don’t understand, I just...” The Governor specified getting a glass of water, trying to relieve herself.

“Have trouble?! Yes I know, but it doesn’t mean we can’t kiss, we’ve kissed numerous times now” She answered completing Ms. Ferguson sentence. She was beginning to get upset and disordered at Joan’s unexpected alteration in emotion.

The ebony hair woman took a deep breath and a gulp of water, it didn’t even hit her that she was drinking water out of the tap, usually any liquid she consumed had to be already bottled, freshly made, and filtered or alcohol.

“You’re right”

The small sound of Vera’s footsteps made their way towards Joan, hoping to get more out of her.

“Thank you for the lovely dinner Vera Bennett” she added, forcing a grin on her face, seeing the delighted woman eager to see her smile.

“Anytime Joan Ferguson” The shorter woman responded, smiling at Joan’s transmissible smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like the chapter, as comments are always appreciated.   
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, just a little warning, the next few chapters might not go as expected.  
> HAVE A GREAT NIGHT/DAY :)


	31. Indiscreet Judgments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the developing feelings that Joan has trouble with is coming back to haunt her, in there most harsh state.  
> Will Joan fight against the thoughts or will she have no choice?

The drive home from Vera’s was ample of the warmth that Vera graciously gifted her- the sence blossoming in her heart, her typical unemotional and guarded heart, fighting her impulses to secure herself by abandoning her emotions and Vera. 

Joan arrived home, a medley of her childhood played in her mind, like a fragmented record, re-emerging her fractured perception of emotions and her pigmented acuity of love.  
“Emotions lead to mistakes” A whispered haunt echoed throughout her mind, bouncing off the walls.

“No! I need Vera. I’ve never needed someone like I have her… she’s….” she struggled with the words, shaking her head.Her thoughts fencing against one another

“Vera makes me feel things I’ve never felt before, a cliché as that sounds ” she sighed to herself

“But you’ll only ever get hurt, that’s how it is, that’s what life is.” She spat at herself, walking around the house, following her usual night routine before she was off to bed.

“I can’t stop myself from feeling these things” she angrily rebutted, going towards the bathroom.

“Yes you can Joan Ferguson and you will” the negative thoughts visible through her red cheeks and clenched jaw. She stood in the bathroom, undressing herself, neatly folding the discarded clothes, her pyjamas already prepared; as she was battling with two sides of herself.

“It will only hurt you more the more you keep going on with this charade you call ‘love’” she whispered softly to herself, it was like dad, sitting upon her shoulder acting as the devil within, disregarding the feeling Joan had within.

Her heart beating considerably fast. She was unsure what about tonight set off these chains of negative thoughts which she managed to shut off, but she was too focused on getting a conclusive answer that she didn’t bother thinking to in-depth, she was already swimming in uncharted territory.

“I have to leave her be until I figure this out…. ” she demanded out loud to herself, as she stepped into the shower, the warm water drops trickling down her body, the warmth calming her raging thoughts.

Her naked state matching her bare state, her mind open, her feelings and thoughts left out in the open, ready to be trampled over and made to regret. She stood there, not washing herself, letting her indiscreet judgments get the better of her regularly clear and assured ruling, but this wasn’t her fault, she was only ever taught one way; Emotions leads to mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if this chapter isn't as good as I usually write (if I do), I am VERY busy, but I have scheduled times to take time and write and continue on this fanfic. ( I aim for three chapters per week)
> 
> I know this is such a short chapter! I apologise, I promise a lot is going into next chapters.  
> I hope you liked this chapter, there is CERTAINLY more to come! I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for any grammatical errors!


	32. Fragmented.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan tells Vera that she can't do it anymore. Both woman wounded in the process. Hearts left on the battlefield.

The following morning arose, Vera’s lack of effective sleep was evident; her eyes has dark circles for, her skin looking paler and worn out, the effect of the emotional roller coaster and bust job was taking its toll, but she didn’t mind too much. Last night has not ended as planned or expected but she knew not to set her expectations t high or low, the governor was too unreadable with her thoughts and actions- it was difficult to keep up sometimes.

Vera endeavoured to divert herself from thoughts of the tall woman, but it was useless trying; trying to persuade herself that loving someone like her was possible, knowing that she found the Governors touch tempting. She loved the power dynamic as well, she treasured the control, and she valued the thrill she knew she had when was able to make the Governor stumble with her words. Goosebumps ran up her spine, making her shiver as she smiled at the thought, her smile immoral rather than sweet and guiltless as it usually was.

There was an unforeseen knock at Vera’s door. She was remarkably delighted to hear from someone at this time in the morning. It was Ms. Ferguson, she looked hurried and puffed.

“Vera” she said, passing through Vera’s small frame, letting herself in, her tone of voice was shaky, like she was worried, this set of Vera’ anxiety immediately. The apprehensive Deputy followed her blindly, knowing something was wrong. When Joan was in the lounge she calmed immediately, like flipping a piece of paper, her total composure and tone changed from frazzled to content.

“I need to discuss something with you, and I am unconfident of how you’re going to respond, but… just let me finish.” Joan sounding aggrieved. But Ms. Ferguson was indebted to tell Vera about her true feelings, her intentions, all of it. It was another big step, making herself vulnerable, an open blank book. Vera nodded in settlement, keeping her anxiety reigned in until she knew what was troubling Joan this time in the morning.

“As you know Vera… I’m not good at this. I’ve never felt what people label ‘love’; I don’t know how to feel most of the time… I am conscious enough to be aware that I care for you… a lot, I admire your body Vera.” Her words falling over themselves, despite this, her tone was clear and Vera knew, whether you call it ‘Gods speaking to you’ or a ‘gut feeling’, but she knew Joan wasn’t here for anything good. Butterflies eating at Vera’s insides; but remaining calm until Joan finished speaking.

“My initial intention was just for my own selfish reasons, there was only ever truth to my words when I spoke and only ever honesty with my actions, no feeble or dishonesties were ever apart of my plan, and they still aren’t…” she paused, feeling a lump in her throat, but she needed to keep Vera at a distance, being defenceless and being in love and being loved was something her body found foreign and was sadly rejecting. Her heart was heavy, she was insecure and disordered, she had been through many unhappy times in her life that shaped her stone cold personality- but this wounded more, her lungs were hostile.

“I don’t want this” She said, looking taciturnly into Vera’s eyes, her body congruent with her words, her arms were crossed, she wasn’t smiling tenderly, she was cold and her eyes were stern.

“What?” the brunette beauty specified silently, her heart fell, weighing down her whole body making it hard to stand up properly. She firstly thought this as one of her cruel mind tricks; she was waiting for some response to detach her initial statement. She stepped softly towards Joan, with one arm out, trying to grab a hold of her, desperate for this to be a lie.'

“No Ms. Bennett” she stepped back coherent with Vera’s tiny footsteps. The hurt and betrayal in Vera’s eyes was top much to bare for the older woman, so she swallowed hard to get rid of the unexplainable lump in her throat that made it hurt when she spoke. 

“What do you mean Joan?” Vera just shook her head in disbelief

“Please Vera… “She was struggling with her words, watching Vera’s blue eyes start filling with tears.

“Please… call me Ms. Ferguson, I can’t have you call me Joan anymore… it’s to… personal... it’s to...” stuttering with her words.

“Personal?!” Ms. Bennett exclaimed.

“What are you talking about… we’ve had more ‘personal’ moments Joan!” she continued, trying to figure out why this was happening.

“It’s Ms. Ferguson” she said customarily, as if she was speaking to another officer; correcting them. The short woman just stared back at her in complete hurt and doubt.

“Vera… I do care for you… I really… I love” before she completed her sentence an overwhelming sensation of grief came over her proud figure, reigning in her pride and control. She heard the whispered haunt of her childhood saying, “Emotions lead to mistakes”; she shook her head trying to dismiss the words.

“Emotions lead to mistakes” she said coldly, following in the footsteps of her father. Her mind thinking back to all the times he had spoken those exact words.  
“Some do... Love doesn’t!” Vera exclaimed, trying to restraint the Governor back into her heart.

“Please don’t say that” The ebony haired lady said, her lungs feeling as if they were filling up with water; drowning- she knew the more she fought with Vera the more it hurt the both of them.

“WHAT?! Love?! You said you loved me? YOU said that! Or were you just lying? Making me feel things so you could tear them away from you? HUH? Was that apart of your sick fucking game?” Vera spat back, utterly blindsided, racing through last night’s events that could have unravelled the revelation in Joan to push her away. Ms.Ferguson wasn’t shocked by her fowl words.

“Ms. BENNET!” She yelled, quietening the room, demanding her attention. Fat tears rolling down the shorter woman’s face.

“You know I have trouble. I can’t do this with you any more until..” shaking her head, she didn’t know when she could be open or love, but she knew that for now she had to detach herself from the terror of emotions and the penalties that it holds beneath its disguise. She could already image her father smiling, applauding her actions.

“Until?!” Vera roared her arms and hands crossed against her body, like a security blanket.

There was an incessant silence; she saw it in her eyes and her posture that she was hurting too. She was completely confused. “If she doesn’t want to do this... then why” she thought defenceless against the hurt spread across her limbs, making itself at home.

“Please explain” she said, choking on her words, tasting the bitterness on her tongue form her tears. Joan just looked at the ground, scrambling up words to be enough, to make the weight on her chest to go away.

“Ms. Bennett, I care for you… more than I have ever cared about anything in my life. As I said, I am not good at this, I don’t want promises that I can’t keep, I am… different. I can’t love for too long, it feels unknown and everything in my body tells me to reject it, my mind, my hands even my desires”

It clicked for Vera, it was unmistakable that Joan was more broken and vulnerable then she lead on to others, she was unemotional and cold because that was how she brought up, it made sense to Vera, some closure settled Vera’s shattered heart.

“What about your heart?” she staggered, treading a tiny step closer.

“What does your heart stay?” she continued eager to hear some gleam of hope or love in her tone.

“To stay… but that’s not the point” Ms. Ferguson, frowning, crossing her arms again, her body language preparing her mind to also be closed off.

“Of course that’s the fucking point! You’re MEANT to follow your heart, that where the little emotion you have is stored” she spat cruelly, trying to make her feel hurt like she was.  
There was just silence. But Joan knew even if pushing her away was bad decision, she knew in the long term it would prevent any damage to Vera’s already naive and fragile heart.

“Would you go back in time and take it back... All of our interactions all of the moments we shared?” she detailed gently, uncertain if she really wanted to hear the response.

“Even if that was a possibility Vera, I was drugged and drowned in endorphins that even if it prevented this and I wouldn’t listen to reason…” she replied cautiously and distantly.

Despite The Governors unwise effort to place the delicate pieces of Vera’s heart together, the smaller woman was still disabled and upset that no words could penetrate the her emotions. There was a fragmented stillness and profuse air, neither of them successfully filled their lungs with it. It was if both women had their skin peeled back, a surgeon digging past the lungs into her chest cavity, reaching for their heart, toying with it, making it heavy.

“Just leave please.” Vera said, wounded, her lungs felt like they were on fire while simultaneously filling up with water.

Joan left. A heavy tear rolling down Joan’s left cheek. The pain in their chest too dense to ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, letting you guys know (who still read) that I am very busy, BUT I will try my absolute best to post at least two chapters a week!! :)  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	33. Heart Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera are working through there grief-stricken state after this morning's events, but the Governor is faced with a dilemma, weather to submit to her urges and lead Vera on or remain cold and emotionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to say thank you for supporting me by commenting criticism and praises & for all the kudos!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors!  
> The net few chapters will be very dense and will be coming in the net few days. Sorry this chapter took so long.  
> Kind regards,  
> Your avid writer.

Vera was huddled in a ball like a wounded animal waiting for someone to rescue it; she had no idea where Joan’s feeling came from, she felt entirely deceived by her and couldn’t believe what had just happened. She counted every footstep Joan made towards the door, everything else was silent, and she couldn’t hear anything else except for the fading sounds of her walking out the door that was replying in her mind.

“I know it was hard for her, I know that! But it was hard for me to!” she passionately and angrily roared in her mind, her thoughts scattered like a puzzle, trying to put the jagged pieces together, hoping for something to make sense. 

“I know last night she said it was difficult, she expressed to me specifically that love was difficult for her… and… I know that” She thought sadly, a fat tear rolling down her puffy red eyes.

“But... I thought we had sorted it out” she said as the grief overwhelmed her heart, tears effortlessly rolling down her check, dripping onto her pants. Worse yet, she still had work today, she was to heartbroken to care if the Governor was going to be there

“Whether or not she is there, I’ll either have to act like nothing ever happened or just pretend she doesn’t work there…” both seemed dangerously difficult for the delicate deputy, managing to lift herself up from the cold wooden floor. A whole palette of emotions occupied Vera heart and mind, wrath, heartache, disbelief, confusion, anxiety and coldness.  
She prepared herself, she got dressed and ready for work, little effort was made in her appearance, but whether she felt it or not, she still was beautiful, despite her puffy, tender eyes. She hazily walked out the door, scared yet uncaring of the day ahead of her, driving off to work, questions and thoughts battling with each other, making Vera’s head fill with tension.

Joan Ferguson was sitting at her desk, looking out the window, tapping her fingers on the desk, she too was heartbroken, she felt confused but refused to let it show during work not in front of the other officers, especially not in front of the inmates, they would tear her apart if they saw a glimpse of weakness; so instead she locked herself away in her office, demanded no one disturb if unless there was an emergency. 

“I know the timing wasn’t right, I could have picked a better time” she said emotionally to herself, trying to reason with herself, attempting to make her actions okay, to make her decision justified. 

“But I just had to do it as soon as possible” she thought to herself coldly, trying to delve into her more instinctual cold and emotionless self.

“Now I have to see her at work…” she bit the inside of her cheek as the same sharp pain she had this morning enveloped her heart, she had never had this feeling before, especially not this extreme; this was knew territory. Ms. Ferguson as intelligent to piece together that this feeling was mixture of disbelief in her actions, anger at herself for not doing it at a better time, anguish and grief at the feeling of loss and regret. But as she witnessed all these take a hold of her mind, something in the back of her mind whispered  
“Emotions lead to mistakes”, the old tune replayed once again whenever the heart ache would start taking control.

“I have remain professional… and I have to stay away from any situation I know that will provoke me” she said thoughtfully as she raised her head, peeling off her emotions from the coldness in her eyes, she transformed into her instinctual habit; cold, intimidating and professional.

She was conscious that the temptation to watch her deputy on the CCTV and to talk to her, to flirt, to kiss and to prowl on her brunette beauty would be challenging to her basic everyday urges, but it was as if she turned a switch in her head, her whole body and general demeanour had change from a grief-stricken and confused woman to a cold and professional lioness.

Joan Ferguson went on with her day; nothing was going to distract her; or so she thought.

Vera Bennett arrived at Wentworth facility, her nerves growing inside of her, but her heart was heavy and her mind was busy. She walked towards the doors on the building, unsure of what today was going to have in store, but her grief related callousness overruled and she went on with her day.  
Linda Miles, at the front desk noticed the Deputy’s demeanour immediately.

“Had a rough night Vera?” Linda quizzed worriedly.

“Yea” The short woman responded softly, giving a smile.

“You’re not the only one” Linda continued. Vera questioned her statement by scrutinizing her in confusion, turning her head.

“The Governor” She said, signing the book; a deep pain ran through the deputy’s heart as she heard the name, she didn’t want anything to do with her.

“She seemed even more pissed off then she usually does… ” Linda continued, trying to brighten up Vera’s morning.

“Hmph… I didn’t even think that was possible” Ms. Miles chuckled and politely smiled at Vera, Ms. Bennett smiled politely back and smirked, she was appreciative of her thoughtfulness. The blue-eyed woman continued with her day, secretly wondering if the Governor was watching her; Vera wanted to know so much, why Joan did do it this morning? Why did she give up? Did she ever really love Vera? Did all those moments mean something, or were they apart of her sick mind game? Was she being genuine? So many things that Ms. Bennett’s mind was desperate to know, but too tired to find out.

Joan was watching. She wasn’t stalking her like prey as she usually would, she was just looking thought the different screen on the CCTV screen, and sometimes she see Vera doing her daily duties, sometimes with other officers and sometimes alone, just would pause and enlarge the screen, she would place her fingertips on the screen and fall back into her anguished state, watching Vera slumped and despaired state, she already looked exhausted, her eyes looking worn from the morning.

“She looks so... sad, she hides it well.” She thought until the switch flipped and she snapped out of it and sat back arrogantly in her seat, hearing her father’s voice, she rolled her shoulders back making them broad, she refused to let even herself to be tampered with.

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in” The proud woman said hesitantly.

“Governor, I will need some assistance patrolling the court yard, Will and Mathew-” Linda Miles purposed before being interrupted.

“Yes, yes, alright, no need to explain” The tall woman, already sick of the company. Knowing that Linda would have asked everyone, even the cleaners, before she even thought to ask the Governors assistance.

“Thank you Governor” Linda’s voice insecure.

“Will that be all” she questioned condescendingly as she raised one eyebrow.

“Uh... No” Ms. Miles hesitated, walking out the office as fast as she could, impatient to be released from the Governors cold stare. The Governor took a deep breath, as the air filled her lungs, Joan managed to stand and for the briefest moment she was completely numb.

Five minutes later, both women were patrolling the court yard, watching behind the guarded metal fence that separated with inmates and officers. The Governor watching over inmates with authority and disgust. Ms. Miles and Ms. Ferguson observed saw an inmate being thrown to the grown by one of the other woman, a fight had begun, Joan nodded Linda to assist breaking up the fight; she grabbed her walkie talkie to call for more assistance, Mathew Fletcher and Vera Bennett came to the aid of Linda Miles to assist her with separating the two woman. Mathew and Vera walking past Joan as she stood behind the metal gate, uncaring of anything. Vera’s heart raced when she saw the Joan standing there, but she had no time to think, she had to get into the court yard and settle the fight, Mathew Fletcher reefed Boomer off of the smaller woman; her face was bloodied.

“What was that Boomer? HUH?!” Mr. Fletcher huffed, putting restraints around Boomers wrists.

“She was being a fucking snitch with the ball sir” She said as her body had trouble staying still; Franky laughed "fucking screws", mocking the officer and encouraging Boomer.

“Yea well heading to the slot now” Mr. Fletcher demanded, forcefully taking her away in hand cuffs, opening the gate, marching past the Governor who witnessed all of this, but still doing nothing, just observing, her mind became blank while watching Vera, all she could do was walk away.

“What the fuck is up with her?” Linda said irately, aiding to the woman on the ground. Ms. Bennett just scoffed and raised her shoulders in confusion, rubbing her forehead. Linda called for medical.

“How could she be so fucking callous to not assist an inmate, she’s the fucking Governor for Christ sake” the Deputy thought, furious at Joan as her face became flushed, admittedly she was looking for any reason to talk to Ms. Ferguson or even be in the same room as her, yet at the same time it made her nauseous and sick to the stomach just thinking about it. But she had to do something before Ms. Ferguson continued this charade and someone got even more hurt. Even more tent the smaller woman felt. The only person in the position to speak up was her; she knew it deep down despite her anxiety within. She made sure that she was going for the proper reasons and not for her own before she did anything. 

The brunettes nerves got the best of her as she doped her head down, feeling defeated, unable to stir up the courage to see her, looking at the ground then looking up at the window of the Governor’s office, wondering if she could see her, wondering if she still watched her, if she still cared. The wrath of grief was taking its course as a sharp pain in her heart winded her, she took a deep breathe in and left the court yard with her head down, staring at her feet, with each step, unsure of wear she was going.

Both women felt lost and confused. Greif had taken a toll on them.


	34. Deputy and Governor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera have to talk eventually, how will that go? Will Joan submit to her urges (sexual/romantic) or will she refrain from them for the greater good?

Vera infuriated with Joan, but didn’t know how to express it without having to talk to her about her callous, irrational actions.  
It still hurt, even thinking of her, despite the fact she ignored basic protocol, her anger was just a side effect of the heart ache, it made everything seem slower, less important yet at the same time made her emotions triple in intensity and volume.

‘I suppose I have to ignore what she did, I just… can’t talk to her right now, everything will spill out that doesn’t need to’ Vera thought insightfully as she placed her hand over heart as a shield from the aching.

The brunette beauty continued with her day and stayed a clear and prominent distance from the Governor, wherever she knew she was going to be, she would make sure she was at the opposite end, but the tall woman seemed to stay in her office all day, which Vera took as a lack of duty of care instead of heart ache.

Joan sat in her chair, motionless to the birds cheerfully chirping outside her window, feeling weighted down by her emotions that she violently and relentlessly block out. But Joan was intelligent enough to know two things, she cared for Vera deeply, more than she would ever admit, and that despite she cut off ties with Vera she knew it wouldn’t stop the feelings, the hunger to control her, hug her, tend to her, tie her up, such an upsurge of diverse emotions tied with Vera; she had just hoped by building her walls higher that she could eventually dismiss the immoral thoughts and hopefully, in time, obliterate all feelings she had for Vera. But only time would tell.

A few hours past but their day seemed to go extremely slow. Vera wondering about, aiding to other officers in need, Joan, silently doing her paper work, occasionally aiding to her urges and perving on the CCTV screen to stare at Vera. She eventually manages to steer away, but every now then she would just stare, bite the inside of her cheek and look at her while she did her duties.

It was 1:45PM, Mr. Fletcher and Vera were at lunch, sitting down, Vera eating her sandwich in peace, sitting across from Fletch who seemed to be eating a chickpea salad. He always brought in new salads and meals to eat for lunch that he had cooked the night before, all different and interesting, Vera on the other hand always brought the same thing to eat, a sandwich, white bread, fruit and some almonds. Occasionally looking up and looking at one another lunch was uneventful, giving polite head nods to each other as lunch finished.

“Officer Fletcher, I need you and the Deputy to toss Cell Block H- Be ruthless” The sound came from Fletchers walkie talkie. Both officers didn’t question the Governors words and went to H block to authorize a cell toss.

‘Why wouldn’t she tell me? Is she so determined on not speaking to me that she won’t even treat me as her deputy? She doesn't even fucking like Fletch’ The short woman thought, feeling angered by the Governor’s avoidance of her.

‘She must have seen us on the CCTV screen… does that mean she was deliberately looking? Was she staring?’ a shock of excitement raced through her body, but she contained it, she had to, she couldn’t let the assumption get the better of her to only be disillusioned and heartbroken again. No matter what the condition between the two women were, she would always find anticipation in knowing that the Governor was observing her.

Vera trailed through with the impassive woman’s demands. Every time the Governor seemed unaffected by her actions, Vera felt a jolt of anger and grief rise up within herself, unable to manage, stopping briefly every time to regain perception and control of herself. Tossing the cells and copping the usual verbal abuse form the woman, but Fletch and Ms. Bennett had to get result, luckily two joints were found in Boomers cell, Fletch grabbed her by the arm, both officers knew Franky Doyle was behind this, but could only pin Boomer for it, Fletch went to slot Boomer,

“Bag up the evidence, I’ll slot Boomer” he responded proficiently, hand cuffing the inmate.

“Fuck off you big monkey I can walk! “Boomer bellowed, trying to release herself from Mathews grip.

“Boomer, you want a verbal assault charge along with this? Huh?” Mathew replied, Boomer stayed silent after that, frowning grumpily to the ground, sulking. 

‘Oh shit, I have to go tell her… its okay, stay calm, it will only be brief.' she said to herself, marching towards the office, her heels clicking, her keys jingling. 

As Vera left she heard Franky and her crew whispering, bitching about how shit the screws were, demanding to know how threw Governor knew or about the shit timing of a cell toss. Vera knew better to ignore the insulting things said, it the dynamic in a place like this, is would always be that the prisoners would never truly respect the officers.  
The Deputy began walking towards her boss’s office, time seemed to simultaneously go faster than usual and yet so slowly, she disassociated herself as she knocked on the door, her heart was protecting her from any more damage.

“Come in” she said calmly, secretly hoping it would be Vera. Wishing she could stare into her blue eyes, even if it was brief, even if it meant nothing to the smaller woman.

“Governor, there was contraband found in Boomers cell” she said calmly as she placed the bagged evidence on her desk, remembering the time she was bent over and spanked, but she sourly pushed away any nostalgic feelings or urges. 

‘Not now’ she thought to herself, anxious, feeling the odd mixture of warmth and cold of the Governors eyes, peering at her, she as obviously thinking about something.  
Vera nodded and went to leave the office as she couldn’t bottle her emotions; it was about to spill over.

“How is work going today?” The taller woman questioned, she sounded genuine.

“Fine thank you Governor” Vera responded quickly.

“So you tend to the incident this morning and you found contraband in an inmate’s cell, unfortunately you can’t pin it to Doyle, we both know she’s behind it… but still, good job Ms. Bennett. Despite the commendation, it still hurt to hear her call her by Vera last name, she had gotton so contented with her that they would comfortably associate each other by their first, but that was no longer, as a spark of temper and anguish struck the small woman’s heart- taking a big deep breath in.

“Thank you Governor” she said, desperate for that to be last of the conversation. ‘I just want to know if she is hurting too, I want to know if she feels this and too… please Joan… please say something’ The brunette beauty desperately thought to herself.

“It’s funny, Doyle is out of control, we need to rein down on her, pin the drugs and trafficking on her too” The proud woman said, disinfecting her hand with sanitizer, what Vera didn’t know, Joan was attempting to remain professional by allowing her frustration with Doyle’s actions become present, but Vera was unmoved, she wanted to hear how sorry she was, she wanted to know the Governor was hurt too, but God forbid she would ever let it show.

“Well sometimes you need to lose control to gain it Joan” She said confidentially, spitefully glaring at her as she marched out of the office, ignoring any protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I have been SO BUSY! Thank you for your patience!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, more chapters will come in the next week so keep your eye out :)


	35. " I am in Control1" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan is struggling immensely with the transition of cutting ties with Vera, will re-trace her steps and beg for Vera's forgiveness and have a second chance? Or will Joan's pride and emotional imbalance be too much to take back what she had already done?

Joan’s shift was coming to end she had spent the majority of her day locked away in her office unheard or seen by anyone not that anyone was disapproving her behaviour, most officers and inmates were content with not having the wrath of the Governors present nearby. The tall beauty was gathering her things from her locker, it was 9:30pm, she was aware Vera was doing a double shift, regardless, she took a deep breath.

‘The first day without Vera, without her being mine.’ She despairingly thought to herself, her deep brown eyes looking achingly down at her hands, her fingers entangled with one another. Despite the ache in her heart she had forcefully locked away, another thought that couldn’t leave her mind, words from her Deputy’s mouth replaying her mind “Well sometimes you need to lose control to gain it”, it made her livid, it felt like Vera was turning Joan’s distressing and heart-aching decision into no big deal, as if didn’t affect her, like she was the only person hurt by her actions. Joan strongly believed it was for the best, it was one of the hardest emotions to grasp, feeling like she had no other choice but to cut ties with Vera, the heart-ache and woe state was new to Joan’s selection of emotions. The ebony haired woman was enraged by Vera’s words.

Ms. Bennett was tired, but never tired enough to ever rest she loved her job, she loved the good and the bad the job served her, it made her stronger, smarter and resilient and up until this morning she used to love coming into work so she could see her boss, flirt, be playful, she looked forward to those coded messages they gave to one another, teasing each other, protecting one another, but no longer was that possible- A small stabbing pain resided in her heart as she took a deep breath in to hopefully relieve the pain.

She heard the clicking of the heels down the hall, she knew exactly who it was, Vera walked over to an oncoming prisoner who was pushing the trolley filled with dirty laundry to ask her a question, and so she didn’t have to be alone with her or have to talk to her. As she stopped the prisoner and asked her a unimportant question, uncaring of the answer, the clicking of the heels passed her, as the proud beautiful woman walked passed the deputy, Vera just stared at her, her hips swaying, her legs moving a perfect time with one another, her arms softly swaying beside her- before Joan turned to the right to go to the front office and sign out for the nigh, she looked back briefly at her mouse, who was already staring and smiled delicately and kept walking, so fluently she managed to smile and walk with such prominent pride and dominance and yet her smile was so indulgent and gentle, it was nostalgic for the younger woman to see. The prisoner that the brunette beauty had stopped, just walked away, unsure of what the fuck Ms. Bennett wanted, so she walked off, continuing to collect dirty sheets.

‘I’m glad to see her smile, even if it wasn’t to me’ she thought to herself, somewhat saddened by the thought that she could smile at other people like that, but she knew that was an irrational thought, she couldn’t be restrained by irrational thought’s, it was destroy the little strength she had left in her tender sore heart.  
Joan Ferguson arrived home, released her hair from her tight perfect bun and left the bobby pins in a neat pile on the table near the front door. She slowly took off her shoes and put on her slippers, she walked to her room, undressing herself from today’s events, peeling of the numbness.

‘A bare and very naked Joan Ferguson caught herself staring at herself in the mirror. Not admiring or critiquing, just observing her body,

‘I wonder if Vera minds was infested with thoughts of me like mine was’ she thought, staring down at the hips, remembering when she held Vera’s

‘Did she miss me?’

‘Not that she should… who would? Especially after what I did to her’ she thought as her guilt settled in her stomach, butterflies chewing her insides.

She stepped into the shower, her thoughts slowly silencing themselves as she washed herself and her black locks of hair, distracting herself adequately form the guilt the eats and never dies. After her shower and laid in bed, ready for bed, ready to rest her mind and body, as she laid there in her perfectly made bed, ivory sheets, everything matching perfectly as if seen on a television ad. Everything on the outside seemed perfect, but in her mind was a mess, a big storm had made its mark and now Joan was clean it up to make sense of it all.

‘I wonder what Vera is doing now? While I am in bed and she is still at the hell hole’ she thought, feeling once again guilty for being home while she was there.

‘Why must I feel this guilty’ as she shot on, sitting up straight, flustered.

‘Only sensitive people feel stuck, only pathetic people feel guilty’

‘I AM IN CONTROL… I AM…. I AM!!!!” Her thought roaring in her mind, she couldn’t think, she was just angry.

‘I know this is because of what I did, my guilt just subsides and then chooses a topic to feel guilty about’ she thought cleverly, piecing her mind together slowly, she knew if she could rationalize her scattered emotions she could rein over them and take control.

‘I just need time, she does too, I know what I did was for the best, I am no good for her…’ she said sadly to herself, trying to reassure that ache in her heart was necessary for better life for Vera- swallowing her pride, sighing deeply. The intelligent woman never saw herself in this position, where she would be stuck on emotions, like a roller coaster simultaneously going too fast and yet stuck in one stop, unable to move- She was no idiot, she knew this meant Vera was special, she had recognised this the moment they fought and she felt the ache in her stomach- she knew from the feeling.

She sprung up from bed and retrieved the bottle of vodka in her perfectly structured and stocked fridge. She to one shot after another. It was a sporadic and unseen move on her part, but she needed to forget, usually she would be more intelligent then to resolve to alcohol, but this was not something she control- she had to let this be until it hopefully fixed itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is has been so long I have been BEYOND busy, I know this chapter is short, part two will come VERY SOON! Thank you for all your support!   
> Comments are appreciated and valued <3


	36. " I am in Control" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan Ferguson has a little bit too drink- she texts Vera, will it mend things? Or will it make matters worse?

As the Governor resided in her kitchen taking shots of burning liquor, she became more and more unfocused; her worries disappeared with her balance and self-control. She wasn’t drunk yet, but she was getting there, because of her size she needed a little more than just a few drinks to get her tipsy. Joan remained in her kitchen, simultaneously very unaware and aware of her surroundings, she had lost a little bit of her self-control and her mind was playing tricks, toying with her inhibitions and urges. The cold, emotionless wall she had built up to steer Vera away was slowly but surely being shipped away with each drink. She looked around her, trying to grasp her surroundings as the alcohol was kicking in, still trying to remain the proud and elegant woman she was, she sat, re-grouping herself.

She walked cautiously to her bedroom to find her bag. She had no idea why, something in her made her stagger towards her room to look for it. She carefully walked towards herbed, her bag was on the floor besides her bed and she sat on her perfect made bed, allowing her hair fall beautifully past her shoulders, her dark eyes looking around her.

‘ I miss her’ she thought to herself, her face still passive, sitting patiently on her bed, waiting for something to feel, something to do.

‘It’s just the alcohol talking, don’t be pathetic’ she snapped at herself harshly, she took a despairing deep breathe- she looked down at her purse, she brought it up to the bed, just staring at it.

‘Joan don’t do it, don’t do it… don’t’ her head harshly spat at her- her body and heart had another idea as she took out her mobile phone, starting to unlock her screen, scrolling through her contacts.

‘You’re going to fuck everything up’ her head kept repeating things she already knew, but her body and mind taking two separate paths, deep within the stone cold walls she had effortlessly built and an emotionally damaged young lady was a woman that needed profound affection- not from anyone.. Just her. It’s easy to fault Joan Ferguson for a typical case of, ‘she just needs to find the right person and a lot of love’- it had surpassed that sappy story line, Joan was deeply lonely, subconsciously constantly hurt and emotionally dysfunctional. The tall woman scrolled through her contacts- she came across her, ‘Vera Bennett’, she texted her.

“Vera, come over… Please” She sent it without any regard to how Vera might respond, she knew she had to say something, it had only been one day without her and she was a mess, she surprised and disappointed herself to how simply and quickly she would be defenceless to these emotions. 

As the Deputy languidly strolled through the halls of Wentworth, fulfilling her duties as the Deputy, checking on all the prisoners, confirming they were following the nightly rituals. Despite Vera’s resilience to doing a double shifts in the past, she was emotionally fatigued and it was taking its toll, the bags beneath her baby blue eyes started appearing, her face becoming paler as the night grew colder and later. She felt a buzz- it startled the small woman.

‘Who would be texting me this late’ she furtively anticipated it would be Joan- as a trivial stab of anguish struck her in the stomach.

She gasped quietly to see it was her-she sounded sad, she could hear through the words, despite being a text, she knew Joan to well that she wouldn’t send something like, especially after everything unless there was something really not right with her, to be honest, she wouldn’t usually send the regardless how she felt. Her anxiety spiked and her mind started wondering.

She exhaled cripplingly as she attempted to exhale to weight on her heart, she wanted to say so many things to her, but she recognized she had to keep her distance, she couldn’t be brought in only to be hurt again- it would be too much for her adoring heart to bare.

“Governor, I am work until the morning, I am working a double shift, is this an emergency?” she responded- sitting down on one of the office chairs- her self-control was lacking just as much as Joan’s.

‘What lie could I make up to leave?”

‘There are plenty of officers, they’ll be fine’

‘I really want to see her, yell at her, scream at her, hold her, kiss her…’ her mind was scattered like serrated fragments, being forcefully shoved into an contrasting riddle.  
“Fuck it” Before even getting a response from Ms. Ferguson, she raced to get her things. She missed her too, obviously- it only had been 24 hours. She trooped to Linda Miles who was securing H block.

“Linda, look I have an emergency… it’s my mother” she said, a leaden trigger went off in Vera as she successfully lied through her teeth, and for what? Joan Ferguson, the woman who broke her heart?

“Yea of course, I’ll cover you, I hope your mum is alright Vera” Linda said softly, trying to calm the Deputy’s deceptive mask of anxiety.

“Thank you so much” she said graciously, smiling softly.

“Yea no problem Vera, any time, you know that” she said smiling politely. 

Ms. Bennett felt corrupt for being dishonest, but she was bursting with too much of the opposing and rich emotions that she didn’t care. She retrieved her things from her locker and left- on her way, not for the first time, but to the Governors house, not in a rush, but not taking her time either. 

In the meantime- The more than tipsy woman saw the message, she didn’t know how to respond, she couldn’t lie, well it wasn’t that she couldn’t, she didn’t want to, she didn’t want her to waste any more time on her, she didn’t deserve that- The brunettes beauty’s heart was to pure and kind for Joan’s undeceive, conclusive, clean, cold, emotionless and broken core. After envisaging whether to exchange with her again, she sighed profoundly, her eyes began swelling with tears.

‘I can’t ’she thought- she refused to let the tears drop from her eyes- her father would be so disappointed.

‘I just want to talk to her…’ she thought dejectedly to herself- before she knew it, small tears were falling from her deep brown eyes as she closed them tightly-rejecting the tears.

‘What have I done?’ as she recapped the past few weeks with her Deputy, from the passionate seducing and provocation, to being playful, to the feeling of contentment whenever she saw her smile, everything down to her appreciative heart and the first time she went to her house and cooked dinner for her to the last time they spoke properly and broke both their heart, ‘for the greater good’.

‘ I need to be in control’ she said as she walked to the kitchen to kitchen, tears rolling down her face uncontrollably, she wasn’t actively crying, tears just came streaming down effortlessly.

‘I am in control’ she said out loud as she took another shot of straight vodka. The heart ache reminiscing in her heart and lungs, making her chest feel heavy. She placed her hand on heart as she felt it spread through to her stomach.

‘I AM IN CONTROL!’ She roared loudly, desperate to rein in her emotions, to be in control, she was desperate, she was wretched, she was a little more than tipsy, and she was lonely and hurt. Drinking resurfaced all the emotions she locked away behind steel bars, and she sensed it all at once as the alcohol intake increased- breathing heavily to calm herself, to re-cooperate.

Time flew- Vera was just outside Joan's house, sitting in the car momentarily, Joan was still at the kitchen- trying to remain calm, collecting herself. Then there was a knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments and kudos and overall support, It is greatly appreciated- ESPECIALLY for being so patient.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please comment any criticism or theories ect you have :)
> 
> Your avid fanfic writer.


	37. Twenty-Four Hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera Bennett races to Joan's aid- what will she find?

Vera stood outside, waiting for a response, but no one came, she knocked once again and heard the sound of glass being smashed onto the floor- It startled Vera into panic mode.

“Joan please let me in!” her voice became drenched in worry and her hearing had spiked to unnatural levels, being pressed up against the door, waiting to hear anything.

“I know you’re in there” she said impatiently, desperate, pulling at the door knob, twisting, turning and pulling at it.

“Joan for the love of God!” she distressed loudly- letting go of the door, the anxiety becoming overwhelming- the silence was too much, intrusive thoughts of Joan hurting herself, falling over and really hurting herself replayed like a static television all morphing into one blur.

Suddenly the door sung open callously. There she was standing they, slightly hunched over, her glossy hair draped over her face, looking down at the floor, feeling defeated and pathetic. Vera despite being mesmerized by her eyes and her in general, she surpassed the tall woman and looked to see a smashed vodka bottle, shattered glass everywhere, there was a small trace of blood trailing from the Governors feet as she walked on the glass to get to the door, un-phased by the feeling of glass slicing small incisions into her feet.

“Joan...” she was speechless, unsure of what to say. It had only been 24 hours, both women where a mess.

“Vera” she managed to say elegantly, despite her drunken state- her eyes gloomy, barely looking at Vera, hating every moment she managed to be completely vulnerable to the smaller woman.

“You texted me… I didn’t really know what to do… So I just…. C-c-came over” she stuttered, holding onto Joan’s hand, inviting herself, swerving to surpass the glass without doing any more damaged to Joan’s feet, leading the way gently to the nearest, safest place.

They sat in Joan’s bathroom that was connected to her bedroom, Vera had the pleasure to view her personal bathroom and where he slept at night. The smell of cleanliness; purity radiated throughout her whole house, her bathroom was indulged with neutral tones- beige and white for the most part, including her hair and body products, exactly the same brand, all perfect and matching. Her house was something she strived to be- perfect, all pieced together perfectly like a puzzle, all pieces made to fit perfectly within one another, but right now, she was struggling to think straight and it wasn’t just the alcohol. Ms. Bennett intuitively sat Joan gently on the seat of the toilet, inspecting her feet, they weren’t drenched with blood, but there were some nasty little cuts that needed to be tended to. 

“Joan…” before finishing her sentence, Joan knew what she was going to ask, she pointed to underneath the sink. They had a mutual understanding and understanding about one another. The brunette beauty went to the underneath the sink and reached for the first aid kit- it had been organised so perfectly, everything in perfect distilled order.  
As Vera was aiding to the Governor, the only other thing that filled the room was silence- but the taller woman couldn’t stay silent for long.

“Vera… I am sorry that I messaged you… you should be at work” she slightly slurred- feeling the affect of the Vodka.

“No Joan.” She said it sounded as if she wanted to say so much more, but she tried to keep it minimal, but she had so many questions ask that she let her immature need for gratification o slid.

“What were you doing? Drinking?” anger and sadness drowned in her tone as she stopped to look into her deep brown eyes.

Joan refused to look at her for more than 3 seconds. There were too many emotions: grief, rage, defeat, revulsion, discontent, regret- all on mammoth sized scales. She just swallowed what little moisture she had in her mouth and continued to look down and shake her head.

“What is it? What are you saying no too?” Vera’s voice was softer, she just needed to understand.

“Vera… I shouldn’t of call you”

“What do you mean?” she said in confusion, hoping with all her heavy heart that she didn’t mean she wanted her gone.

“It was a mistake… I am not in control Vera” Her heart sank to the bottom of her gut as she slumped onto the floor, lowering herself, continuing to fix up the mess made by the glass, despite the hurt, continuing to aid to the tall woman’s feet. Joan’s heart was weighted down immensely once she saw the younger woman’s face and whole body drop, she could feel the anguish and ache- but perhaps that was her own heart ache.

“Vera…” she continued, exhaling, trying to catch up with her thoughts.

“That’s not what I meant… I couldn’t handle today”.

“Yea I could tell” Ms. Bennett said sarcastically with a hint of sadness, being reminded of her anger and grief.

“No Vera. When I talked to you this morning, I knew it was the right thing to do, and you know deep down too it is” it was unusual and disturbing to hear herself talking in depth about her emotions, letting someone inside her mind and heart.

“I didn’t want to carry on with... Whatever it was and then have you be hurt whenever I am cold… or mean… or controlling”

And I am… aware” she said, looking into her Deputy’s eyes- disregarding the nausea.

“That you acknowledge what I am- but it wasn’t just that”

“It was partially because I was taught that emotions leads to mistakes and I didn’t want to fuck you up more because of my incompetence and fear of losing you” she continued softly as she grab a head of Vera’s hand, stopping her from mid task.

“Vera… I am sorry” This was incredibly distressing and it was evident that the nausea wasn’t just from the alcohol- it was extremely uncomfortable to be this bare to exposed a new side of herself that she only truly realised was there a hour ago- a side that was so vigorously taught not to be shown. Through her words, she understood, warmth spread through her as she was clarified and redeemed some closure.

“Joan” she spoke softly, grabbing both sides of the Governors face- she was reluctant to let anyone touch her or being physically vulnerable.

“You might think that you’re some horrible, cold monster, but you’re not.” Looking deeply into the taller woman’s eyes, she looked tired yet alert at the same time. 

“You pushed me away because you wanted to protect me… no monster or incompetent person could ever do something that difficult to protect someone else” she said with confidence and clarity. 

After that Vera continued to aid to the Governor and she was finishing up. Ms. Ferguson just sat there, re-organizing everything she had ever been taught and everything she had ever felt- it sounds more difficult than it was- Joan was at peace knowing whatever her mind and heart had sort out to feel and know would be concrete and clear, after some sleep and sobering up of course. Both woman had a lot to think about- it was quite funny and yet something so dejected about the two woman- within a mere 24 hours, Vera had gone through most stages of grief and attempted to re-evaluate her moral and work ethic: Joan Ferguson’s mind on the other hand was battling viscously- pitting sinful ideas and concepts into her heart and dealing with her core and emotions unexpectedly and successfully breaking past her wall- it bled out all the pent up emotions the proud woman had tried to violently push out- admittedly, alcohol had given a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am writing the next one as we speak, so keep an eye out! Thank you guys for all your supportive comments and kudos!
> 
> Please leave any concerns/ theories/ comments you may have! :)


	38. Holding Hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera tends to Joan:  
> Ms. Bennett, though her heart feels better and is slowly healing naively- what does she end up doing?  
> Ms. Ferguson, despite her very fragmented perception she is seeing clearer- what will this mean her and FreakyTits? What will Joan ask of Vera?

“I’ve finished and cleaned you all up, I am just going to put this in the bin and I promise I’ll be right back” she said, kneeling in front of the woman, looking over to her bed. And thought this was the wrong time to mention that the Governor's prominent eyes were glaring at Vera, not in a harsh and unkind way, just staring at her and all her caring and nurturing act- invasive and immoral thoughts that weren't appropriate for that time kept popping into Vera's mind about the Governor, but luckily she had plenty of other things to think about to distract her.

“Get into your pyjamas- get comfortable” The shorter woman expressed- beginning to walk toward the bedroom door towards the kitchen bin.

Vera collected all the bloody cotton balls and swipes and rubbish from patches and went down stair to dispose of them- the walk there and back was unexpectedly calm- her heart ad stopped beating so hard and fast.As she opened the door quietly to her boss’s room, she looked up to see her… undressed, naked, her back facing her so she couldn’t see her.

‘Did she think I would have knocked?' she stood there completely still, ensuring that she made no movement or noise like a hunter stalking its prey.

‘’Holy fuck I should have knocked’ she just stood there in shock and regret, feeling idiotic for not remembering the one polite thing ALL humans do before entering a room that isn't there own.

‘She… looks so beautiful’ she just stared, her mouth open in awe. Her body thought larger than the average in build was curved perfectly- despite her age, her body had treated her well in keeping her body looking full and … perky. Her uniform had hid so much, the astounded woman thought. Ms. Ferguson was getting dressed in matching grey pyjamas: they were plain, but comfortable. The tall woman was startled to her a deep sigh behind her, she turned around quickly to find a doe, wide-eyed woman staring at her in awe.

“How long have you been there?” she asked startled and embarrassed.

“Umm, I… uh… s-s-saw…” stumbling and tripping over her thoughts.

“Right” she said hesitantly, what else more I could bare to this woman she thought. Both women cleared their throats and were slightly embarrassed for themselves and one another.

“You have a beautiful-” before Vera could compliment Joan’s body, she saw her face lean down, she knew what her deputy was going to say, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to believe it- maybe one day she would, just not now.

“Joan… I know you won’t believe me, but your body is beautiful”

“You haven’t seen it my entire body dear” Ms. Ferguson said harshly, feeling defensive.

“I don’t need too” she said exhaling deeply out- breathless by the ebony-haired averseness to see her true beauty. They both smiled gently.

“Come on- pop into bed and I’ll finish off my shift at work” she said positively- watching Joan as she climbed into her beautifully made bed. As she laid there quietly watching Vera retain all of her things from the ground of the bathroom; swipe card, keys etc. She knew she wouldn’t be able to rest and sleep.

“Vera” she whispered. Vera turned her head to look at her.

“Yea" walking up next to the bed, kneeling down besides to bed, face to face with drained woman.

“Can you lie next to me for a while?” She wasn't brave enough to look in the eye as she spoke, she needed time- she had already exposed so much of herself.

Vera was still in awe and shock that she was lucky enough to see her naked, to see all her perfect moulded imperfections, her curves, her spine, her shoulder blades- structured and moulded too beautifully and Vera distraught and frustration knowing Ms. Ferguson couldn’t realise it. So when the woman she ultimately would give up anything for asked for to lay with her- her heart had picked up all the pieces that had been shattered and broken and flawlessly started healing itself. It was amazing the kind of impact Joan Ferguson had: she was a woman who could summon armies with a look, could turn your whole world upside down or right side up with a few simple words- the tone in her voice though sometimes harsh and forceful was pleasant and nourishing, it could make flowers grow. Her witty, intelligent and logical mind was profoundly unlike anything else Vera or anyone had seen before, she had well-thought out plans for existing and pre-existing problems, she was informed and educated beyond anything her father could ever teach her- she had depth- she wasn’t just a two dimensional person like most people where these days- just trying to fit in the mould like sheep, no Joan Ferguson was no sheep- she was a lioness, sexy, intelligent, controlling and proud.

Vera undid her hair from her bun and left it free, it was sweet to see such bouncy curls fall upon her face: she slipped off her work heels and climbed into bed, they laid they, separate, not touching one another until suddenly Vera reached to grab her hand, Joan was wholesomely compliant, she wanted to feel her- even if it was just her hand.  
Joan was fast asleep, Vera stayed awake for a little longer and she undressed herself in her bra and underwear and climbed underneath the blanket with Joan and then continued to hold her hand. Joan might be construed as this tough, mighty, emotionless and cold woman, for some part she was, but she had grown, her growth was apparent, she was opening up, becoming human, she had a long to go, to be honest- both woman did, in some parts and ways Ms. Bennett was just as broken and tormented as Joan.  
The quiet night was going to be over before either women knew it- they had a lot to discuss, lot to say and feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, its honestly a filler chapter, but there are some important things that needed to be said before I continue writing about these characters and there lives together.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors- I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for your support!


	39. Those Dark Brown Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those dark brown eyes... mmm

Joan awoke first, her body clock awoke her- her heart felt less heavy and a true sense of fullness and content was aloft- she rolled over knowing that she could place her eyes on her deputy, curled up in a ball facing towards her, only in underwear- the tall woman eyes widened and her mouth effortlessly dropped to see how peaceful she seemed, she was astounded to realise she had someone in her bed, someone so beautiful, someone so exposed, emotionally and physically.

Despite her usual uncomfortably with any kind of touching or intimacy with anyone on any level- they both had grown- age is never a limit to how much someone could learn experience and grow as an individual. Joan just sat up in her bed; occasionally looking over to Vera- her mind was feeling clearer. She smiled softly- 10 minute shad passed and Joan got up and went to her kitchen to make breakfast for herself- but wait… Vera was here, in her bed, she needed breakfast too Joan thought to herself, a smile sneaking up on her.

She went to the kitchen and was scouting out different thing she cook for the both of them- they had a heavy day in front of them, the conversation of last night needed to be brought up and discussed, Joan was ready, Joan usually has a gut feeling about how things are going to plan out, but this time she had no bad feelings, no worrying emotions or distressing thoughts- she was ready and calm. The smell of bacon and eggs cooking awoke the small Deputy and she opened her eyes to her displeasure of not seeing Joan next to her- but she knew she was the one down stairs cooking something delicious.

‘Oh my goodness… is it breakfast? Did she remember that I was here? Its smells so good’ all these exciting and nerving thoughts tiptoeing through her mind as she walked through the perfectly constructed house of Joan Ferguson- and there she was, standing in the kitchen in her pyjama’s, her black hair falling effortlessly beautiful just past her shoulders, preparing bacon eggs, toast, tomatoes, cheese, mushrooms, everything wonderfully cooked that made her senses open to a variety of herbs and flavours.

“Joan?” Vera said softly trying not to frighten Joan, not that much could.

“Hello Vera, I am making breakfast for us” Ms. Ferguson tons seemed plain, not angry or happy, just plain; it worried the smaller woman momentarily.

“Oh good… umm- I mean, thank you” as she smiled softly and small flush of pink coming across her cheeks, Joan took a special note of the how her cheeks were coloured delicately with pink, she looked down and smiled to herself.

“How was your sleep?” Joan asked, she wanted the conversation to keep running, flow, like it use to- after everything that had happened, the downfall and the highest of highs- that whatever happened today would mould the foundation of their friendship and potential relationship.

“It was really good…” She responded gently, her tone though seemed to expose more than just an innocent response, Vera was turning red- she could sense Joan’s dark brown eyes burning into her.

“That’s good my dear” Joan responded kindly with a flirty smile. She refocused herself, instead of staring at the younger woman; she was starting to clean up. Joan didn’t need to clean up much as along the way of prepping the food she had cleaned up, she couldn’t stand messes.

“How was yours?” Vera asked as she became more comfortable, she starting walking towards Joan, within seconds she was standing in front of her, looking up flirtatiously, her brown waves brushing across her collarbones as she stared at the tall woman, waiting for a response. Joan looked up with her dark brown eyes and smiled gently.

“It was very good thank you Vera.” Joan seemed compliant with Vera’s body language. Vera just smiled and lightly blushed as she saw her dark brown eyes flirtatiously provoking Vera.

Both women sat down to eat there wonderfully cooked meals and occasionally looked up at one another enjoying not being emotionally pulled like two chained, viscous dogs in heat.

“Vera, I think we should talk” Ms. Ferguson stated, though the statement sounded serious, in some case it was, but her tone made is sound inviting and almost calming.

“I think so too” The brunette beauty agreed.

“Good” Joan responded carefully, both officers smiling gently at each other.

The two women walking besides each other, blissful within each other’s company, despite the anxiety surrounding the topic that both women knew had to be spoken about- whether or not there would ever truly be anything between them, but who knows? Anything could happen.

“May I go first?” The ebony haired woman asked, as her silver streaks danced across her face as she swept them gracefully behind her ear.

“Of course Joan” Vera approved, trying to remain composed by using a calm manner.

“Don’t be so nervous” Joan said as she placed her hand on her hers, gently clasping her small hand as she looked into her deputy’s eyes, Vera looking right back, fascinated with her eyes, so much they were hiding and yet so much they exhibited. 

‘Those dark brown eyes’ Vera thought lustfully to herself.

“When I first got placed at Wentworth- I was expecting everything to be the same- same orders, rules, emotions, prisoners- and to me that was seamless- this model condition was at my fingertips, but then I saw you, you messed everything up”

“I started outlining things about you that I never cared about or things I never detected about others- I noticed your work ethic more so then any other officer, how much passion and dedication you had, I noticed the way you walked, the way you spoke, and though I was observant of the other officers as well, it was due to the fact that I saw them not as humans, but obstacles I needed to detail in order to overcome any difficulties if needed be”

“It was a peculiar thing for me to notice such things and not just notice but examine and be almost infatuated with one person movements and who they were” she continued.

“And I obviously showed my interest” she said assuredly referring to the flirting and teasing both women exchanged.

“Yeah” Vera replied giggling softly, remembering all the coquettish wicked sexual tensions and arousing provocation. Joan bit down on her lip trying to form her sentences together  
“But honestly- to begin with I was just infatuated, I didn’t have any interest in you and I was mad because you made me feel something that only today I could have told what it was- it was a genuine curiosity in you Ms. Bennett and only you.

“But the more I found out, the more I experimented with your soul, your genuine admiration, your genuine care for others and you as a whole I found myself fighting off this horrifying feeling, of getting close because I was always taught that emotions led to mistakes- always.”

“And I was infuriated because when it came to you, no matter whether not I spoke to you or made any contact with you, I couldn’t control the thoughts and feelings I was having of you… And it really scared me Vera.”

“But- today, in the present, I am glad to have felt what I did despite the horrifying feeling, despite being uncomfortable with exposing my feelings and thoughts- I am grateful to have you- even if it’s just in my life as a friend” she said regretting those words ‘as a friend’, she wanted more, she needed more.

Vera began tearing up slightly as each word moulded a Band-Aid, perfect size for the crack still left in her heavy heart. Joan moved in closer to Vera, looking into her blue eyes, looking for any emotion besides sadness, she couldn’t understand it: another emotion that was difficult for her to grasp…empathy- knowing she could so densely effected by her emotions was an unusual concept of the human sentiments and mind that she had yet to conquer. 

“Vera?” she said, as her dark brown eyes looked troubled at her deputy.

“Did I say something wrong?” she continued, putting her hand on Vera’s thigh.

“No, no, no, not at all Joan, I just…” Vera was stumbling with her words; she was overcome with so much contentment she didn’t know where to put it or how to express it.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that for so long and I didn’t realise I needed you to say it until just then” The shorter woman said, as she placed her hand on top of Joan’s. She smiled at the warmth her hands provided.

“Now…” The governor said as she swallowed her pride and fear, prepping herself for the worse possible response.

“How you do feel? What do you want to do?” The ebony-haired woman desperately wished she could take back those words, the fear of rejection after all she had uncovered would be too much on her- her heart beating fast as eh kept a calm and anxiety-free stature.

“Well…” Vera said as she looked down at the hands that were so effortlessly and comfortably entwined within each other.

“I love you” the brunette beauty spat out: without any warning to Joan or herself. Joan knew deep down but every time she uttered those words, time stood still and pricks of icy claws grazed down her back while her face went pale but her cheeks went red.

“Ms. Fergus- I mean Joan” Ms. Bennett said fixing up her words.

“I didn’t mean to make you nervous” As she frowned anxiously as the elegant woman, eager to hear a response.

“You didn’t Vera- I am just not used to hearing such ….” Joan was struggling to find words that could capture the nature of the impact Vera had made.

“Things…” she continued.

“Well I do Joan… And I enjoyed every moment, from being… playful” Vera said excitedly as she blushed softly, Joan watching in admiration and adoration at the pink flush.

“To being serious and thoughtful to just being in the same room with you” Vera as she sighed with relief, this situation right now was something either woman could never have imagined in their entire lives and yet, here they were, embracing themselves, provoking the truth and acknowledging the fear of the future.

“ And… although I was never taught to not feel like you, I was always tortured to ensure that I would always feel alone, that no one could ever love me for me… whether it was because I was ugly or not smart enough, not strong enough or… anything.”

“My mother always made sure to tell me how everyone wasn’t supposed to find love and how I was the… “Ugly one” out my friends…or the stupid one” Vera said softly and she closed her eyes and shook her head as a shock of insecurity wounded her.

“Anyway, w-why-what I am trying to say is- with you, I felt something I didn’t know I would ever feel, I feel happy, flirty… sexy” As she giggled softly to herself.

“I feel important when I am near you Joan” she said, her face went a little pink as he felt a lump in throat.

“And I admire and love you for that” her anguish and need to tear up was disabled as she looked up and smiled, her smile brought so much warmth and genuine support.

Without any seconds pause Joan reached to grab Vera’s soft cheek for a kiss, the kiss was firm- Joan’s hands wrapped around the smaller woman’s waist to bring her in closer- her deputy moaned in delight as she innocently smiled, but she would soon be reminded that when Joan loves, she loves… really hard. While the kiss grew firmer with each passing second, Joan’s instinctual prowl had emerged rapidly as she tasted Vera sweet lips, she stopped momentarily.

“Grapefruit Lip Balm” she stated, as she licked her top lip slowly, her lips moist from the lust evolving within her. Vera jumped on top on the tall woman, straddling her, to Joan’s surprise, she welcomed the enfolding space between them, her hunger and cravings were mounting deeply as her body heat rose in temperature, as her lips and cheeks grew red, as her hands became firmer and more controlling.

The lovely deputy welcomed every inch of Joan that she was willing to give- the good and the bad, and for now, she was enthusiastically accommodating one of the best parts of Joan, the animalistic, primitive Joan that desired every edge of her body.

“Joan” Vera moaned as their lips interlocked. Joan moved to kiss down her neck  
“Yes” she sounded almost out of breath with the energy and arousal rushing through her veins, feeling the adrenaline. Ms. Bennett loved the sound of her voice sounding shaky, like it was desperate for more of her- she smiled and shivers clawed their way up her spine.

“I need you” Ver said bravely. Joan abruptly stopped, stared deeply into her eyes as if searching for something. The tall woman reached for Vera’s hand and was leading the way.

“Where are we going?” the smaller woman asked inquisitively, she had a gut feeling she knew where they were going, her question was more out of innocence and wonder.

“My bedroom” Her voice was short, like a mission had been set upon her. Before Deputy Bennett could say anything Ms. Ferguson growled softly-

“Now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the support and comments! Sorry for any grammatical errors and for taking so GOD DAMN LONG, I've been so busy and not to get to personal, but I haven't been doing too well.  
> Anyway! Hope you guys are enjoying season 4 of Wentworth so far! Thank you guys for your patience and also I hope you all enjoyed season 4!!


	40. The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Joan and Vera find within each other hat they both need? What will happen with FreakyTits? Will they split or will they stay?

Joan rushed to her bedroom, this moment felt like it stopped time itself, but instantaneously she felt the need to move as rapidly as likely, she sensed like time was going to run out, this moment had been presented to her, a moment she was courteously appreciative for, but sensed it would be dragged away like it wasn’t truly hers. Vera was delighted- after everything felt, done, said and teased, this moment was finally coming, no dramas, nothing stopping this, everything was happening so quickly, but similar to Joan, her world had stopped, her heart was beating fast and her cheeks became rosy with eagerness.

Without a seconds thought, the tall woman pushed Vera Bennett onto the bed and crawled over her, covering every inch Ms.Bennetts body, Joan was fuelled by control and lust, ‘this body is mine’ she thought to herself hungrily as she stared down at the younger woman, burning into her eyes, watching her chest heave up and down, observing her cheeks become flushed with pink, cat-tailing her blue eyes as they moved and observed her- like a predator stalking it prey.

“You’re mine” She said calmly- focused, she had only one motivation, and it was her, nothing could pull away her attention.

“Good” Vera responded breathlessly, her underwear becoming wetter with each passing second, the Governor sensing every inch of her small frame with her elegant yet controlling hands, the nostalgic and unbearable feeling of arousal and desire that overpowered her every time Joan would gaze, as if she were ruling her every move with just with her eyes, ‘those fucking dark brown eyes” she thought feebly to herself as she clutched Joan’s shirts by the neckline and pulled towards her for a unfathomable kiss: as their lips met, a spur of ardour ran through Ms. Ferguson as she reefed herself up from Vera’s grasp, irrepressibly shredding open Vera’s shirt. Vera panted and whimpered in response- smiling flirtatiously up at the Governor, Joan smiled down on her- it was a depraved, immoral and wicked smile. 

“Oh Vera, don’t act so surprised” and she rested over above her, whispering into her ear, her lips red with lust and her eyes were dark. As Vera was lying there, laying in only underwear and a ripped open shirt, Joan started undressing herself, nervous as made eye contact with the brunette beauty.

“Don’t be nervous, you’re beautiful Joan” Vera said softly as she saw the anxiety fill her eyes. 

As the two women awoke in each other’s arms, the sun was setting and through the curtains the room was stained with pink and orange as the sky was blossomed into afternoon as the sun was washing away with each passing minute.

Looking at each other, hopelessly lusting and protective over one another, they laid there until it was night. No one called, no emergencies needed to be tended to, Wentworth was under control and the night was just beginning for these two. All afternoon and night, they laid in bed, occasionally getting up for food and to go to the toilet, occasionally Joan was kissing her on the cheek; occasionally Vera would hold Joan’s hand. All night, no anxiety, pain or uncomfortability was aloft. Though the road ahead for them might not be perfect, it was going to be something, something life-changing for each woman, Joan would eventually come to ignore her late fathers voice, ignore her thoughts of doubt and rein over her own emotions, she would still be a perfectionist, control-freak who terrified even the toughest of prisoners and officers, her stature and presence would still rein over Wentworth with supremacy and control- Ms. Bennett would learn to be okay with feeling beautiful every once and a while, inside, she would still remain to be somewhat nervous but secretly the most flirtatious co-worker: a mouse with a heart and nerve of a lion, so loving and graciously naïve at times. Secrets spilled, gossip slipped and laughs were shared between the two women as they talked and joked around, Joan felt alien to this interaction, being herself was something strange as she had never really interacted like this with anyone, sharing heart-wrenching secrets, sharing greif0strikcen stories, Vera was introduced the opportunity to shove her foot in the door to Joan’s mind, and with patience, the door slowly opened. Hours had one by.

“It’s 11:30pm” Joan said softly.

“We’ve been in bed all day?!” Vera responded, exclaiming in disbelief.

“Yes Vera” she smirked and laughed softly at Vera’s expression.

Silence resonated throughout the room, comforting both women. Their heart sunk, the fullness compressed in their chest, their hearts filled with love, respect and a genuine care for one another.

“I love you Vera Bennett” Joan said, as she looked into her deputy’s eyes, just looking, waiting for a response and without hesitation, Ms. Bennett smiled kindly.

“I love you too Joan Ferguson” Vera said kindly, her eyes forever infatuated with her. 

Both women smiled, a palette of emotions: provocation, hunger, affection, admiration, thoughtfulness and a captivation with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, this is the last chapter, so I just wanted to tie it up nicely and realistically as possibly while trying to give the 'fairy-tale'; ending kind of feel.   
> Thank you guys for all the kudos, support, love and comments, I will definitely write more FreakyTits fanfiction.   
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like.. I am SOOOO interested to see where this leads.  
> Sorry if there were any grammatical errors or misinterpretations.


End file.
